me case con un cretino
by belen26
Summary: universo alternativo. sasuke uchiha actor estadounidense se divorcia despues de un año de casado con sakura haruno va a la casa de su mejor amigo naruto uzumaki y ve que karin regreso despues de estar dos año en londres el amor nace entre ellos y cuando le pide matrimonio ella descubre que su marido es un cretino karin seguira casada con el o sasuke pasara por su segundo divorcio
1. Chapter 1

capitulo uno regresando a casa

Todo comenzó la tarde del 24 de diciembre,sasuke estaba con el abogado firmando su demanda de divorcio

Sasuke (firma su demanda) eso es todo

Abogado: si es todo solo una pregunta

Sasuke: haber digame

Abogado: tu y sakura no firmaron algún,acuerdo prematrimonial

Sasuke: no ninguno

Abogado: esta bien,iré a llamar al abogado de sakura que ya están divorciados

Sasuke: muchas gracias mientras le da la mano

Abogado: de nada (mientras también se la da y luego se retira)

Mientras el abogado se iba,sasuke sube a su cuarto,su familia no dijo nada porque estaba haciendo la cena de navidad,en eso entra a su cuarto y se sienta en la cama

Sasuke (piensa) si que fui un tonto en casarme con saukura,me pregunto en que estaba pensando,cuando lo hice, (en eso mira la foto de la hermana de su mejor amigo) tu tenías razón no debi de casarme con ella (en eso se acuerda cuando sakura le pidió el divorcio)

Flash back

Un taxi estaba afuera,de la casa de la familia uchiha,esperando a una persona,que estaba recogiendo sus cosas,porque se iba,de la casa,esa persona era sakura quien terminaba de meter,algunas cosas a su maleta,antes de cerrarla

Sasuke: (recargado en la puerta) así que te vas

Sakura: si me voy,no pienso seguir aquí

Sasuke: ni que hubiera sido tan malo

Sakura: tan malo,tu crees que esto (le señala el brazo donde había un yeso) fue malo

Sasuke:yo no tengo la te caíste sola

Sakura: eso lo se,pero tambien se,que lo mejor es divorciarnos

Sasuke: no te lo discutiré (mientras se aleja de la puerta y se acerca a la ventana)

Sakura: (termina de cerrar su maleta) antes de irme tengo que decirte una cosa

Sasuke: dime

Sakura: te dejo en libertad,para que puedas,estar con la hermana de tu amigo,ya que tanto estas enamorado de ella

Sasuke: deberia darte las gracias

Sakura: no me las des,desde el principio este matrimonio empezo mal, y ahora otra cosa,no firmamos ningún acuerdo prematrimonial,no te exigiré nada simplemente quiero divorciarme de ti,y cuando sea mas rápido mucho mejor para mi,no sabes como me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo,sasuke uchiha,espero no volver a verte

En eso sakura termina de cerrar,su maleta,agarra su chompa,y sale del cuarto,baja las gradas y sale de la casa,para ir directo al taxi,el chofer le ayuda a guardar su maleta,y luego sakura se sube al carro y se marchan

Sasuke: (piensa) opino lo mismo,sakura haruno,si que fue un error haberme casado contigo,no se en que estuve pensando

Fin del flash back

Sasuke si es verdad,no se en que pensaba, (mira la foto) cuando te vea,te lo dire tu tenías razón se que ya estas por regresar a casa,y espero que nos veamos pronto

25 de diciembre medianoche la familia namikaze estaba conversando en la sala,riéndose y asando malvaviscos en la chimena en eso se escucha el timbre

Kushina: que raro quien será a esta hora

Minato: esperemos que Karen habrá la puerta,para ver quien es

Karen: ya voy a ver (mientras se acerca a la puerta y la abre)

En eso ve a una persona que estaba afuera de la casa iba a gritar pero ella le hizo con el dedo que se calle,y también le hizo una seña de que ella entraría primero,y que luego ella meta su maleta a la casa,la empleada asiente,y esa persona entra a la casa

Kushina: hija

Karin: mami (mientras corre y abraza a su mama)

Kushina: mi niña que alegría que ya estes en casa

Karin: les dije que volvería,cuando me graduara y ya lo hice por cierto feliz navidad

Minato: mi niña,al fin volviste

Karin: si papi,ya volví,vez te dije que regresaría a casa cuando me graduara feliz navidad

Naruto: hermanita, (mientras le abraza) bienvenida a casa

Karin: gracias hermano

Hinata: bienvenida cuñada

Karin: gracias cuñada

Hinata: miren quien despertó,creo que supo que su tía ya vino (le enseña una bebe de tres meses)

Karin: mi sobrina la puedo cargar

Hinata: claro que si (se la entrega)

Karin: (la carga) himawari,que linda que eres (mientras le da un beso en la frente y ella se ríe)

Naruto: si lo es (mientras se sienta)

Tsunade: pero miren que regalo nos trajo santa Claus

Karin: hola abuela

Tsunade: hola mi niña feliz navidad (mientras le abraza con cuidado)

Minato: porque no nos dijiste,cuando vendrías

Karin: porque quise darles una sorpresa,quise ser su regalo de navidad

Kushina: pues vaya sorpresas que nos diste

Karin: lo se (en eso se sienta)

Naruto: bueno creo hinata,que vamos a tener que sacar las cosas de himawari,del cuarto de Karin (ve a su hermana) era broma

Karin: jajaja que gracioso

Mientras todos se sentaban,para poder conversar un rato,mas Karin les estaba contando,como le fue en Londres,dijo que todo estuvo bien,pero que no pensaba quedarse mas tiempo,y que quería volver a su casa,también les dijo que estaba soltera y que no estaba con nadie

Doce días después

Han pasado doce días y ahora era seis de enero todo el mundo,regresaba a sus trabajos,minato era doctor y estaba siempre en su consultario,aunque la mayor parte del tiempo,atendía en casa,kushina,era ama de casa,la abuela era voluntiaria en el hospital,iba a ver a las enfermos y les daba animos, a ellos y a sus familias,naruto se graduo en la universidad de parvulario ya que le gustaban los niños,había entregado varios curriculums,en varias escuelas esperando a que lo llamen,hinata,también se había graduado peor por ahora no buscaba un trabajo,ya que desde que nació himawari se dedica a estar con ella ya después vera que hacer,karin en cambio todavía no sabía que hacer,se estaba dando su tiempo,antes de saber que hacer

Karin: (llega a la sala) sigues viendo algún trabajo,en el periódico hermano (mientras ve a naruto leyendo el periódico)

Naruto: no estaba leyendo otra cosa

Karin: y que lees (se sienta en el sillón)

Naruto: toma (le da el periódico) leelo

Karin: gracias (leer donde le había señalado naruto)

El actor sasuke uchiha y su esposa sakura haruna,han decidido divorciarse,después de un año de casados han tomado esta decisión los motivos no se saben,pero todo parece indicar,que sakura se sentía sola y por eso le ha pedido el divorcio

Karin: era de imaginarse le duraría un año

Naruto: si,y fue mejor

Karin: fue terrible

Naruto: claro,que lo fue,todo el tiempo peleando

Karin: y eso,que todos,le dijimos que no se case con sakura

Naruto: pues tu sabes,como se pone,cuando es terco

Karin: claro que lo se,fue fuerte la discusión que tenían

Naruto: fue lo peor,parecían perros y gatos,incluso tuve que taparme los oídos para no escucharlos

Karin: te entiendo

Naruto: oye cambiando de tema,que tal si hacemos algo

Karin como que

Naruto: vamos al centro comercial

Karin: como un día de hermanos

Naruto: si no lo hemos hecho desde que regresaste

Karin: sabes que en año nuevo mis papas me llevaron al desfile de las rosas

Naruto: y cuando regresaste estuviste con hinata todo el día

Karin: y antes de ayer estuve con himawari todo el día

Naruto: por eso te lo digo,vamos al centro comercial,vamos al cine a los juegos electrónicos,y veamos si la pista de hielo y luego compremos el postre

Karin: el postre para que

Naruto: que no te acuerdas,mama organizo un almuerzo para darte la bienvenida

Karin: hay es verdad,me había olvidado

Naruto: olvidadiza bueno vamos

Karin: con una condición

Naruto: cual es

Karin: que me dejes conducir a mi (le enseña su permiso de conducir)

Naruto: ya la sacaste

Karin: si ayer

Naruto: genial,de acuerdo tu manejas vamos

Karin: gracias hermano

Los dos se levantan,y se van al garaje donde estaba el carro,y entran al carro

Naruto: alguna recomendación de mi papa (se pone el cinturón)

Karin: si que cuidado y me multen,porque no piensa pagarme la multa tendre que hacerlo yo (también se pone el cinturón y con el control abre las puertas,y el carro sale,cierra las puertas y se van al centro comercial)

Naruto: a mi también me dijo lo mismo

Karin: en serio

Naruto: asi es y tu sabes que papa no bromea

Karin: claro que lo se

Los dos seguían conversando,mientras Karin manejaba muy bien y naruto le pregunto donde había manejado tan bien,ella le conto que en Londres,la hermana de una amiga le enseño a manejar,y fue buena maestra,en eso llegan la centro comercial y se bajan,y primero se van al cine,naruto compra los boletos mientras que Karin compra en la dulcería,los dos entran a la sala y se sientan y ven la película,cuando la película termina ,salen de ahí y se van a los juegos electrónicos,estuvieron jugando hasta que se metieron en las carreras de autos,y a veces Karin le ganaba a naruto,otras veces era naruto quien le gana a Karin,o a veces era empate,terminando de jugar,vieron que la pista de hielo todavía seguía,así que aprovecharon y patinaron Karin era buena patinando,pero naruto no varias veces se caía,estuvieron un rato,cuando naruto vio el relog,y le dijo que era hora de ir a ver los dulces y regresar a la casa,poque ya era tarde,asi que los dos salieron de la pista de hielo y se fueron a ver los dulces que había en varios locales en eso el celular de naruto suena

Naruto: hermana si vez algo interesante y que te guste,avísame tengo que contestar

Karin: esta bien hermano (mira los dulces)

Naruto: (contesta su celular) aló

Sasuke: hola naruto soy sasuke

Naruto: hola sasuke como estas

Sasuke: agotado recién llegue a mi casa

Naruto: que estuviste haciendo

Sasuke: pues terminando de firmar la película,empezaron las entrevistas y luego la premiere

Naruto: y recién ahora salió en el periódico,lo que tu divorcio

Sasuke: y eso que la demanda la firme el 24 de diciembre

Naruto: y hoy recién salió

Sasuke: si,te llamaba porque quería pedirte algo

Naruto: claro dime

Sasuke: pues verás estoy estresado,y necesito unos días de descanso,crees que pueda ser posible,irme a tu casa por unos días y relajarme

Naruto: sabes que eso,no tienes que pedírmelo eres bienvenido a la casa

Sasuke: gracias naruto (en eso escucha una voz)

Karin: hermano,ven a ver estos cupcakes se ven ricos

Sasuke: quien es (imaginándose la respuesta)

Naruto: espera ya voy, (sigue hablando con sasuke) es Karin

Sasuke (emocionado) ya llego

Naruto: si,regreso el 25 de diciembre a la medianoche

Sasuke: entonces,ya podre verla mañana

Naruto: claro que si,además no solo tu,tus papas y tu hermano y la novia de tu hermano mañana vienen a la casa

Sasuke: en serio y eso porque

Naruto: porque mi mama organizo un almuerzo para darle la bienvenida a mi hermana,no te lo conto tu mama

Sasuke: no es que recién llego,no he visto a nadie todavía

Naruto: entiendo,entonces es mañana,ellos se han de ir en la tarde,y tu puedes incluso relajarte en la piscina o hacer cualquier cosa,no te preocupes,nadie se va a enterar que estas en casa,y tu cuarto sigue siendo el mismo

Sasuke: gracias naruto,solo me puedes hacer un favor

Naruto: claro dímelo

Sasuke: solo no le digas a tu hermana,que sea una sorpresa para mañana

Naruto: esta bien no se lo diré

Sasuke: gracias naruto nos vemos mañana

Naruto: claro hasta mañana

Sasuke: hasta luego (cuelga la llamada)

Naruto: (apaga su celular y se acerca a su hermana) a ver cuales son mientras mira la vitrina

Karin: (le señala) son eso con quien hablabas

Naruto: es una sorpresa lo sabrás mañana

Karin: sigues siendo un misterioso hermano

Naruto: sabes que soy así y no cambio,bueno enséñame cuales cupcakes te gustaron

Karin: esos (le señala unos que venían de colores y con adornos)

Naruto: me gustan entremos a verlos

Karin: si vamos (mientras entra al local)

Naruto le siguen y miran los cupcakes pero mientras ellos compraban,los cupcakes sasuke en su casa se había sentado en la cama a descansar un rato,antes de preparar su maleta

Mikoto: hijo puedo pasar (entra)

Sasuke: claro mama pasa

Mikoto: recién llegaste

Sasuke: si mama

Mikoto: por esa cara estas agotado

Sasuke: si mama por eso ya llame a naruto

Mikoto: te quedaras un tiempo en su casa

Sasuke: así es mama

Mikoto: de todas formas quería decirte que hay un almuerzo mañana Karin ya regreso

Sasuke: también me lo dijo naruto

Mikoto: esta bien hijo,bueno descansa un poco,y luego haces tu maleta

Sasuke: esta bien mama,papa ya llego

Mikoto: todavía no,pero llegara pronto,supongo que le contarás que pasaras unos días con naruto

Sasuke: así es mama

Mikoto: esta bien hijo,te avisare cuando llegue tu papa,para que hables con el luego comamos y nos preparemos para irnos

Sasuke: gracias mama izumi ya llego

Mikoto: si esta aquí,esta con itachi

Sasuke: esta bien

Mikoto: bueno descasa hijo (sale del cuarto)

Sasuke: gracias mama

Sasuke se queda un rato acostado en la cama,pero después recoge su ropa y la guarda en su maleta,esta vez es una maleta un poco mas grande,ya que su intención era quedarse una larga temparada,en la casa de su amigo,y mas ahora que la hermana de su amigo,regresó,era lo que siempre estuvo esperando un encuentro entre los dos algo que sucederá,muy pronto

uno en este fic naruto y karin son hermanos

dos puse a tsunade como abuela de karin y naruto y mama de minato


	2. Chapter 2 sorpresas

la mañana siguiente

El carro de la familia Uchiha,se dirigía a la casa de la familia Namikaze,se habían turnado en manejar,pronto llegarían

Itachi: papa cuanto falta para llegar

Fugaku: diez minutos hijos

Itachi: que no podían vivir mas cerca

Mikoto: hijo te lo vuelvo a repetir,en San Francisco han vivido siempre y eso no va a cambiar

Itachi: lo se mama (se acomoda de nuevo)

Izumi: porque se quedo otro año mas en Londres

Sasuke: pues le dieron la oportunidad,de  
graduarse,por eso se quedo

Izumi: entonces es una nerd

Itachi: si y como ella lo dice,nerd con mucho orgullo

Izumi: parece que no le molesta que le digan eso

Sasuke: para nada

Izumi: vi que guardabas tu maleta te quedarás unos días

Sasuke: asi es

Izumi: estresado

Sasuke: si necesito,descansar un tiempo

Izumi: si entiendo (estaba a punto de decir lo del divorcio pero ese era un tema que no se tocaba así que mejor se quedaron callados)

Mikoto: chicos pronto llegaremos Sasuke,de una vez baja tu maleta

Sasuke: esta bien mama

Itachi: amor lista para conocerla

Izumi: claro que si

Sasuke; solo te falto decirle lista para conocer a la familia

Itachi: ya la conoce,no hace falta que se lo repita de nuevo o si

Izumi: tampoco tienes que ser un disco rayado

Itachi: lo se

Fugaku: listo hemos llegado (en eso se estaciona y apaga el carro)

Mikoto: al fin (se baja del carro)

Sasuke; papa me abrirías la puerta de atrás

Fugaku: si hijo (jala el botón y la puerta se abre) listo hijo

Sasuke: gracias papa (se baja y saca su maleta)

Izumi: siempre que venimos,me sorprendo que la casa sea grande

Itachi: así mientras (mira un carro) creo que solo está el papa de Hinata

Sasuke: sabes que Karin es reservada

Izumi: siempre lo ha sido

Itachi: todo el tiempo

Mikoto (toca el timbre) veo solo el carro del papa de Hinata

Fugaku: ya sabes como es Karin

Mikoto: lo se,no es como la Naruto

Fugaku: así es

Karen: (se acerca y abre la puerta) como están bienvenidos

Mikoto: como te ha ido Karen

Karen: bien gracias y a ustedes

Fugaku: también nos ha ido bien (entran a la casa)

Itachi: como están Karen

Karen: bien joven

Izumi: hola Karen

Karen: hola señorita

Sasuke: como estas Karen (entrando con la maleta)

Karen: bien joven sasuke permítame,le llevare su maleta a su cuarto

Sasuke gracias Karen (le da la maleta)

Karen: de nada joven (se lleva la maleta)

Hinata: bienvenidos (se acerca a saludarlos)

Mikoto: gracias Hinata

Fugaku: veo que solo tu papa esta aquí

Hinata: así es

Itachi: y tu hermana

Hinata: ya sabes le gusta estar en el campamento  
ayudando

Izumi: ni modo otro día se la vera

Hinata: así es (mira a Sasuke) hola Sasuke

Sasuke: hola Hinata como estas

Hinata: bien y tu

Sasuke: bien gracias

Tras saludar a todos se sientan,y empiezan a conversar,todos menos Sasuke,que iba de un lado a otro buscando a alguien,de pronto escucha una risa,y al darse vuelta ve a alguien de espaldas,era una chica con cabello rojo,Sasuke,pensó que que era la mama de Naruto,y la iba a saludar,pero cuando ella se da la vuelta,se da cuenta de quien era

Sasuke: pero mira a quien tenemos aquí (emocionado se acerca y le abraza) bienvenida a casa Karin

Karin: (corresponde el abrazo) también me alegra verte Sasuke

Sasuke: no sabes como te extrañe (le sigue abrazando)

Karin: también te extrañe

Sasuke: que bueno que ya regresaste

Karin: vez te dije que un año pasaba rápido

Sasuke: me alegra volver a verte (le seguía abrazando)

Karin: que exagerado,si me viste en octubre del año anterior

Sasuke: lo se,pero no te volví a ver mas y extrañaba tenerte cerca (le sigue abrazando)

Karin: bueno,pero ya detente se que estas emocionado por verme,pero no exageres tanto con tus abrazos

Sasuke: (la suelta) lo siento y de que te estabas riendo

Karin: de las gracias de Himawari (le enseña un video)

Sasuke: (mira el video) que linda como ha crecido

Karin: así es vi que Karen llevaba una maleta era tuya

Sasuke: si me quedare unos días

Karin: haber,entonces era contigo con quien hablo Naruto

Sasuke: si yo le llame,que no te dijo con quien hablo

Karin: no solo,me dijo es una sorpresa mañana lo veras

Sasuke: la idea fue mía

Karin: claro y mi hermano te hizo caso tramposos

Sasuke: es que pensé,que sería divertido darte una sorpresa,ire a ver a tu hermano

Karin: claro voy a saludar a tus padres

Sasuke: esta bien (se va con Naruto)

Minato: hija ven a saludar

Karin: voy papa (se acerca y abraza a Fugaku) hola tío

Fugaku: hola linda bienvenida a casa

Karin: gracias tío

Fugaku: te gusto estar en Londres

Karin: si pero ya extrañaba volver a casa

Fugaku: pues que bueno que hayas vuelto

Karin: si tío (abraza a Mikoto) hola tía

Mikoto: hola linda que bueno que regresaste

Karin: gracias tía

Mikoto: esa laptop es tuya (señala la laptop que estaba en la mesa de la sala )

Karin: si mama se le ocurrió que,después de comer,ponga las imágenes de mi viaje

Mikoto: sería interesante verlas

Karin: claro que si

Itachi: miren quien volvió

Karin: y miren quien vino a verme

Itachi: (le abraza) que bueno que volviste

Karin: gracias (le corresponde el abrazo)

Itachi: te extrañamos

Karin: y yo a ustedes

Itachi: mira te presento a mi novia (le señala a Izumi) ella es Izumi

Karin: mucho gusto

Izumi: igualmente

Karin: y cuanto tiempo llevan juntos

Izumi: pues en octubre cumplimos un año

Karin: un año felicidades solo una duda

Izumi: cual es

Karin: tu no eres la novia,que itachi en Londres hablaba de ti

Izumi: si,siempre hablaba de mi

Karin: todo el tiempo

Izumi: y que le dijiste

Karin: que me alegra que sea feliz,y que en verdad no se equivoco cuando dijo que eras linda

Izumi: (apenada) gracias y fue difícil para tus padres aceptar que te quedabas un año mas

Karin: un poco

Izumi: que te dijeron

Karin: pues te lo contare

Flash back

Un año atrás Karin estaba sentada en el escritorio con su laptop prendida,esperando que sus padres, le llamaran para conversar,un rato,con ellos,porque tenía que decirles algo importante,en eso ve que su padre se conecta,vía skype y ella le responde,y ahí estaban sus padres ella les saludo

Karin: hola papa hola mama

Minato: como estas hija

Karin: bien y ustedes

Kushina: pues estamos bien hija

Karin: me alegro

Minato: hija cuando regresas

Karin: pues de eso quiero hablar con ustedes

Kushina; que pasa hija

Karin: pues antes de ayer que fue dos de enero ya me dieron,las notas y me dijeron que dado que tengo buenas notas,me han dado la oportunidad de graduarme aquí

Minati (sorprendido) en serio

Karin: si y no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad que me dan

Kushina: eso quiere decir que te quedarás un año mas

Karin: si mama

Minato: hija estás segura de que es lo quieres

Karin: si papa no ha muchos chicos les han dado la oportunidad,y quiero aprovecharla

Minato: pero hija (le mira)

Karin: por fa papi,es solo este año

Minato (se queda pensando,ya que Karin es su niñita,y tenerla lejos siempre ah sido duro para el,cuando se casi con Kushina,fue su mayor alegría y después cuando supo que sería papa se alegro mucho,llego Naruto y fue una alegría para el,y cuando Naruto tenía seis años y le contaron que tendría una hermanita,el se puso feliz,cuando nació Karin Naruto se convirtió en el hermano mayor y sobre protector de su hermana,una cosa que no le gustaba es que su hermana sufra,y Minato era igual,tampoco le gustaba ver sufrir a su hija,pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que su niña estaba creciendo,y lo que le contaba Karin sobre la decisión de quedarse un año mas en Londres,no le quedo otra cosa que aceptarla) volverás hija

Karin: claro que si papa,no viviría en Londres, es lindo pero después de graduarme volveré a casa

Minato: de veras

Karin: si papa

Minato: me lo prometes

Karin: si

Minato: de veras

Karin: si

Kushina: (lo interrumpe) amor no exageres,ella dice que volverá

Minato: lo se (mira a Karin) esta bien hija puedes quedarte este año en Londres

Karin: gracias papa

Minato: de nada hija (mira su relog) es tarde tengo que irme

Karin: que tienes papa

Minato: una conferencia hija,tal vez pronto nos veamos,si me mandan a Londres,tu mama y yo iremos a verte

Karin: esta bien papa

Minato: cuídate hija (le da un beso a Kushina) nos  
vemos amor

Kushina: que te vaya bien amor y cuídate (ve que se va)

Karin: papa no cambia

Kushina: te extraña hija

Karin: yo también los extraño

Kushina: pero solo te graduaras

Karin: claro que si mama

Kushina: esta bien (escucha a Naruto)

Naruto: mama donde estas

Kushina: en el computador hablando con tu hermana

Hinata: vamos para alla

Karin: no se como lo tomara Naruto y Hinata

Kushina: lo aceptaran

Karin: eso espero

Naruto: (entra al cuarto) ya llegamos

Kushina: me alegra verlos como les fue

Hinata: bien

Kushina: bueno los dejo hablando con tu hermana y tu cuñada (mira a Karin) hija aquí esta tu hermano y tu cuñada te dejo que hables con ellos

Karin: gracias mama

Kushina: de nada hija (nos vemos luego hijo)

Naruto: a donde vas

Kushina: al comprar unas cosas en el centro comercial ya vuelvo (se marcha)

Naruto: esta bien mama (se sienta) hola hermana

Karin: hola hermano

Hinata: hola cuñada

Karin: hola Hinata como estas

Hinata: pues feliz

Karin: y eso porque

Hinata: se lo decimos

Naruto: claro ella será la primera,a los demás se los diremos mañana

Karin: de que hablan

Hinata y Naruto: vas a ser tía

Karin: (sorprendida) en serio

Naruto: en serio

Karin: que emoción y para cuando

Hinata: septiembre

Karin: genial aunque la conoceré en diciembre

Naruto: todavía no regresarás

Karin: pues pensaba volver,pero me han dado la oportunidad,de graduarme aquí

Hinata: esa es una buena oportunidad

Karin: si

Naruto: y cuando regresarías

Karin: en diciembre hermano

Naruto: y que dijo papa

Karin: no le gusto mucho la idea,pero cuando le dije que volvería,que no viviría en Londres lo acepto

Naruto: bueno es una oportunidad que te dan,y es única

Karin: lo se gracias por entender hermano

Naruto: te entiendo,aunque te extraño

Karin: volveré hermano

Hinata: lo sabemos cuñada

Naruto: bueno ya nos vamos

Karin: si yo también me voy suerte mañana

Naruto: gracias (mientras cierra la llamada)

Hinata: no estés triste amor,verás que ella volverá

Naruto: lo se,pero no puedo evitar extrañarla

Hinata: pues los meses pasan rápido,ya veras que cuando menos lo esperes ella volverá

Naruto: bueno tienes razón,ven vamos a preparar las cosas para mañana

Hinata: si vamos (mientras se iban)

Fin del flash back

Izumi: pués ya volviste a casa

Karin: así es

Mientras las dos conversaban junto al resto de la familia Sasuke,entraba al cuarto de Naruto,y veía que estaba en la cuna,se acerca con cuidado y ve a Himawari dormida

Sasuke: se durmió

Naruto: si (lo mira) ya viste a Karin

Sasuke: si,y se sorprendió cuando,supo que era,yo quien llame ayer

Naruto: lo se pero tu dijiste que no le diga,nada fue tu idea

Sasuke: lo se

Naruto: y que dijo

Sasuke: pues se sorprendió,dijo que somos unos  
tramposos

Naruto: ya sabía,que iba a decir eso,pero ahora aprovecha

Sasuke: pues ya que estoy aquí,lo hare

Naruto: si pero recuerda lo que te dije

Sasuke: lo se,no te gusta que tu hermana sufra,y ya te dije no la pienso lastimar

Naruto: yo confío en ti (mientras salen del cuarto)

Sasuke: así será no te preocupes (también sale del cuarto)

Kushina: hijo justo iba a buscarte,para decirte que pasen a la mesa

Naruto: bueno justo bajamos mama

Kushina: hola Sasuke (le saluda)

Sasuke. (también le saluda) hola tía

Kushina: vi que Karen dejaba tu maleta en tu cuarto,veo que piensas quedarte un tiempo

Sasuke: así es tía

Kushina: pues eres bienvenido además aprovecha Karin esta aquí (le guiña el ojo y se va con los demás)

Sasuke: así lo hare tía (mientras le sonríe)

Kushina se acerca a la sala a decirles que el almuerzo estaba listo y que todos pueden pasar a la mesa,en eso se levantan y van a la mesa,donde el almuerzo estaba servido

Minato: por favor tomen asiento

Fugaku: gracias (todos se sientan)

Kushina: bueno,podemos comer,o amor dirás algo

Minato: dire unas palabras

Tsunade: espero hijo que no seas uno de esos,discursos,que das en tus conferencias (en eso se sienta a la mesa,llegando tarde como siempre,y saludando a todos)

Mianto: no mama no lo hare (mira a Karin) hija hoy después de dos años regresaste a casa,después de haber estudiado,y graduarte,lo único que te puedo decir,es bienvenida a casa

Karin: (se levanta y abraza a su padre) gracias papa me alegra estar en casa

Minato: (también le abraza) lo se hija,bueno vamos a comer

Karin se sienta y todos empiezan a comer entre risas,ella estaba sentada junto a Sasuke,y estaban conversando y riéndose,todos estaban tambén riéndose pasando una tarde,muy agradable,y cuando terminarond e comer,y vieron pasaron el postre,todos tomaban un cupcake,incluso se los acabaron todos,cuando terminaron de comer,todos se levantaron para ir de nuevo a la sala

Kushina: hija porque no enciendes tu laptop para ver las fotos

Karin: voy mama (mira a Karen) Karen yo te ayudo

Karen: esta segura señorita

Karin: si déjame ayudarte

Karen: esta bien señorita

Sasuke: puedo ayudarte

Karin: claro solo iré aponerles las fotos y regreso

Sasuke: esta bien

Karin: (va a la sala) Naruto podría prender la tele,y poner en video por favor

Naruto: claro hermana (prende la tele y pone en vídeo) listo

Karin: gracias hermano (mientras las imágenes se muestran)

Kushina: como se le cambia la siguiente imagen

Karin: en eso no hay problema mama,esta programado para que cada imagen,se cambie durante diez segundos

Minato: está bien hija

Karin: (regresa a la mesa) haber Sasuke ayúdame con los platos (mientras recoge los platos para ir a dejarlo a la cocina)

Sasuke: esta bien (mientras también los recoge) y todo esto lavara Karen a mano

Karin: claro que no,para eso hay la lavadora de platos

Sasuke: esta bien

En eso los dos ayudan a a dejar los platos en la cocina y Karen empieza a guardarlos en la lavadora para después guardarlos,Karin,terminaba de arreglar la mesa y como siempre pone un florero en la mesa

Karin: así que estresado (pone el florero en la mesa)

Sasuke: si,necesitaba un descanso

Karin: me imagino,supongo que también te estreso lo del divorcio

Sasuke: si y tu tenías razón

Karin: (lo mira) bueno al menos admites que fuiste un terco

Sasuke: tienes toda la razón,fui un terco

Karin: haber si escuchas,la próxima vez

Sasuke: de acuerdo,lo hare,pero también me debes una disculpa

Karin: y yo porque te debo una disculpa

Sasuke: que no te acuerdas,cuando estábamos conversando hace tres meses,me gritaste

Karin: haber,eso tu te lo buscaste

Sasuke (sorprendido) como que yo me lo busque

Karin: tu haz memoria,que hora era cuando estábamos hablando

Sasuke: en Londres era media noche

Karin: y cuando yo te dije,se bueníto y déjame dormir

Sasuke: era ya la una de la mañana

Karin: exacto,y tu no querías dejarme dormir

Sasuke: pero te dormiste

Karin: si,y que no te acuerdas que mientras tu intentabas despertarme,Sakura entro al cuarto

Sasuke: claro que me acuerdo,y en ese momento  
empezó la discusión

Karin: si tu y ella,empezaron a discutir,Sakura grito tan fuerte que me desperté y me asuste y en ese momento,casi me caigo de la silla

Sasuke: por eso te enfadaste y me gritaste

Karin: claro estaba,enfadada,y tu Sakura peleando como si fueran perro y gatos

Sasuke: pues me dolió tu grito

Karin: no me digas,que te baje la moral

Sasuke: pues si te digo

Karin: primero te lo merecías,segundo muchas veces te dijeron,no te cases con Sakura,hasta yo te lo dije cuando estuviste en Londres y estuvimos concersando incluso te aconseje que no lo hicieras,pero no escuchaste,te pusiste terco y te casaste con ella

Sasuke: de acuerdo,tu tienes,toda la razón,merecía que me gritaras,así que el que debe disculparse soy yo (se acuerda del grito)

Flash back

tres meses atrás

Sasuke,estaba conversando con Karin,vía Skype

Sasuke: pero si ya te graduaste porque no regresas

Karin: tengo que esperar,a que me entreguen,las notas

Sasuke: y cuando te las darán

Karin: en diciembre

Sasuke: y ahora porque no

Karin: están de vacaciones

Sasuke: yo quería que ya volvieras

Karin: lo siento yo también ya quiero regresar,pero mis notas,son importantes,y mas si tengo que ir a la universidad

Sasuke: aun no sabes,que estudiaras

Karin: todavía no,me tomare un tiempo,antes de ver que estudiar

Sasuke: entiendo (ve que Karin se duerme) Karin no te duermas

Karin: es que estoy con sueño

Sasuke: vamos hablemos un ratito,mas

Karin: se bueno,es la una de la mañana

Sasuke: vamos un rato mas (ve que Karin se duerme) oye Karin despierta (intenta despertarla)

Sakura: (entra al cuarto) permiso

Sasuke: ahora que quieres

Sakura: pues,venía a cambiarme de ropa

Sasuke: como quieras

Sakura: claro,otra vez hablando con tu amiga,pero cuando yo necesito que me hagas,caso,nunca me haces

Sasuke: ya te he dicho,que puedes hacer lo que quieras en la casa,yo no tengo que estar,contigo todo el tiempo

Sakura: SOY TU ESPOSA,Y NUNCA ME PONES ATENCIÓN

Karin: (se despierta asustada y casi se cae de la silla) esto es el colmo ya me harte SASUKE UCHIHA ESTO ES EL COLMO CONTiGO

Sasuke: (sorprendido con el grito) Karin

Karin: ustedes dos discutiendo como si fueran perros y gatos,y sabes que esto te pasa,por terco,todos te dijeron que no te cases,con Sakura,hasta que me pediste un consejo cuando hace,un año cuando viniste a Londres,y escuchaste no lo hiciste,hiciste todo lo contrario,y desde que se casaron pelean,pues adivina que,no todos tienen que escuchar,sus peleas,si quieren pelear váyanse a un hotel,ahora si me disculpan,aquí es la una y diez de la mañana,yo me iré a dormir,hasta mañana (se desconecta y Sasuke,se queda,como tonto,y Sakura se molesta y se va)

a la mañana siguiente

Izumi: oye amor

Itachi: dime

Izumi: que le pasa a tu hermano,como que esta bajoneado

Itachi: es que anoche,Karin le grito

Izumi: y eso porque

Itachi: el estaba hablando con ella,pero allá en Londres,ya era la una de la mañana y Karin,ya se dormía,hasta que se quedo dormida,mi hermano intento despertarla,pero no funciono,pero llego Sakura y empezaron a discutir,hasta que ella grito y Karin se asusto,y le grito a mi hermano

Izumi: desde que se casaron,empezaron las peleas

Itachi: lo se

Izumi: lo que no entiendo,es porque se caso con ella,si se llevan tan mal

Itachi: amor,esa es la pregunta del millón de dolares,nadie lo sabe

Izumi; entiendo

Mikoto: (se sienta) ya era hora

itachi: que paso mama

Mikoto: acaba de venir,Sakura,y le acaba de pedir,el divorcio a Sasuke

Itachi: bueno,ya era hora (siguen conversando,mientras que en casa de Naruto,la abuela conversaba con Hinata

Tsunade: y donde esta Naruto

Hinata; conversando con Sasuke

Tsunade: y ahora que paso

Hinata: anoche Karin le grito

Tsunade: y eso porque

Hinata; bueno,es que el estaba conversando con Karin,pero karin se quedo dormida;Sasuke intento despertarla.y no funciono,hasta que entro Sakura,y la discutieron,hasta que lla grito,y Karin se despertó,asustada,y le grito a Sasuke

Tsunade: y eso le puso mal

Hinata: si abuela,esta bajoneado

Tsunade: le pasa,por terco,porque se caso,si no se llevan

Hinata: abuela,esa es la pregunta,del millón de dolares

Tsunade: ya veo

Naruto: (entra a la cocina y se sienta) ya era hora

Hinata: que paso amor

Naruto: Sakura le acaba de pedir el divorcio a Sasuke

Tsunade: bueno,vean el lado,bueno,se acabaron las discusiones

Hinata: asi es abuela (los tres siguen conversando)

Fin del Flash back

Sasuke: de acuerdo soy un terco

Karin: no yo diría que eres un terco eres un teme

Sasuke: ó único que le permito que me diga eso es a naruto

Karin: encima sigues siendo gruñón no cambias

Sasuke: yo no soy gruñón

Karin: si lo eres

Sasuke: que no

Karin: que si

Y así siguieron con lo mismo,hasta que luego empezaron a reírse hasta que apareció Naruto  
Naruto: y ahora de que hablan

Sasuke: soy un terco

Naruto: pues,eso no es sorpresa

Karin: y todavía quería que me disculpara,con el por haberle gritado

Naruto (mira a Sasuke) eso quiere,decir que ya le dijiste que te bajo la moral cuando te grito

Sasuke: si,pero ella tiene toda la razón

Naruto: bueno,por lo menos,es una buena lección,para ver si la próxima escuchas

Sasuke: si,ya lo se

Karin: ya vez hasta Naruto me da la razón

Sasuke: soy un tonto

Naruto: (se arrima a Sasuke) mira el lado bueno,ella estaba lejos,te ahorraste un golpe (se ríe)

Sasuke: (lo mira molesto) hay usorantonkachi

Naruto: que te pasa teme

Sasuke (le agarra del cuello) ahora su vas a ver dobe

Naruto pues vamos teme (mientras empezaban a ser sus tonterías de siempre)

Karin: ustedes nunca van a cambiar (mientras iba a la sala)

Fugaku: oye Karin

Karin: dime tio

Fugaku: te invitaron al concierto de los rollings stones

Karin: si una amiga y su esposo me invitaron

Kushina: era por eso que cuando hablamos,tu  
escribiste porque no podías hablar

Karin: asi es mama

Izumi: también te fuiste a la formula uno

Karin: si eso fue en Mónaco

Izumi. Y te gusto

Karin: no fue horrible,ver 72 vueltas no fue divertido,además a la vuelta 30 me fui al hotel porque el ruido me estaba dejando sorda,y la cabeza me dolió.así que me fui al llegar al hotel lo primero que hice fue tomarme una pastilla,para el dolor de cabeza,porque sentía que me iba a estallar

Izumi: no fue divertido

Karin: para nada

Seguían viendo las fotos,y luego,vieron también vieron algunos videos,y eso fue divertido,ya para la noche seguían conversando y riéndose,Karin estaba con Himawari,y con Sasuke conversando en la mesa

Karin: ni que fuera algo del otro mundo,además,no creo que tu seas,el único terco en el mundo debe de haber,otros

Sasuke: lo se,y lamento no haberlos,escuchado,cometi un gran error

Karin: bueno,ahora si,ya sabes que debes escuchar,y mas si tu mismo pides un consejo

Sasuke: pues lo hare,prometo escuchar

Karin: haber si eso es cierto

Sasuke: si y lo admito soy terco

Karin: puedes anular tu matrimonio

Sasuke: eso se tardará un tiempo (mientras le mira)

Karin: lo se ese tipos de cosas se demoran y que pasara con tus películas

Sasuke: me tomare un tiempo,quiero aprovechar que estoy aquí

Karin: para descansar y ver que hacemos

Sasule: claro que si,pero sin salir de casa

Karin: no te preocupes,nadie sabrá que estas aquí

Sasuke (mira a Himawari) y esta señorita,supongo que estas feliz,con tu tía no (le hace cosquillas en la nariz)

Karin: (ve que himawari se ríe) si dile me gusta,jugar con mi tía

Mikoto: hijo

Sasuke: si mama

Mikoto: nosotros ya nos vamos,el viaje es largo,y yo manejare primero,y luego manejara tu papa

Sasuke: esta bien mama

Karin: Sasuke quédate con Himawari un rato (le da a la bebe)

Sasuke: (la toma) claro (mientras empieza a jugar con ella)

Karin: tía antes de que se vayan,les daré unos regalos que les traje

Fugaku: no te hubieras molestado

Karin: no es ninguna molestia (se acerca a la mesa porque ahí estaban los regalos) toma tío estos son para ti

Fugaku: (los toma) gracias linda

Karin: estos son para ti tía (se los da)

Mikoto: gracias linda

Karin: ten itachi

Itachi (toma los regalos) gracias Karin

Karin: Izumi no me olvide de ti,así que también quiero darte estos regalos,espero que te gusten

Izumi: gracias Karin,no te hubieras molestado

Karin: no es ninguna molestia tía me puedes hacer un favor

Mikoto: claro Karin dime

Karin: estos regalos son para Júlia se los puedes dar

Mikoto: (toma los regalos que son para Júlia) claro,no hay problema yo se los daré

Karin: gracias tía

Mikoto: de nada linda,bueno nosotros ya nos retiramos,cuídate hijo

Sasuke: si mama

Fugaku: nos vemos hijo,disfruta tu descanso

Sasuke: así lo hare papa

Itachi: nos vemos hermano

Sasuke: cuídate

Izumi: hasta luego sasuke

Sasuke: que te vaya bien Izumi

Karin los acompaño hasta la salida y vio como entraban al carro y se despedían incluso,también el papa de Hinata se fue,cuando vio que se iban cierra la puerta

Sasuke: porque Hanabi no vino

Karin: tu sabes que le gusta estar en el campamento  
con Neji,ya vendrá otro día

Sasuke: ya sabe que regresaste

Karin: si ya lo sabe,y ya me dijo que,pronto vendrá

Sasuke: claro le gusta jugar contigo

Karin: si,le gusta los juegos de mesa,y se emociono  
cuando supo,que le traje varios juegos

Sasuke: quiere venir a jugar

Karin: así es

Sasuke: bueno,cuando venga,jugaremos

Hinata: pues estará feliz

Sasuke: y tu papa,feliz de ser abuelo

Hinata: eso es cierto,ya viste a papa babea por himawari

Sasuke: se le nota

Los tres seguían conversando,hasta que se unió Naruto,y empezarona reírse,la primera en irse a dormir era la abuela,que se despidió y se fue a dormir,después de un rato Minato y Kushina se fueron a dormir,así que los cuatro se quedaron un rato mas conversando,incluso Karin le estaba dando el biberón a su sobrina,y cuando termino le saco los gases,y mientras le cambiaba el pañal siguieron conversando cuando a media noche Himawari se despertó y Hinata se retiro para darle de comer,Naruto también se despidió y se fue a dormir,Sasuke también estaba cansado,porque en el carro no durmió mucho así que Karin le acompañó hasta el cuarto

Sasuke: solo un favor

Karin: claro dime

Sasuke: que ninguno de tus amigos,se entere que  
estoy aquí

en caso de que vengan a visitarte

Karin: tranquilo,ni siquiera les he dicho que ya regrese

Sasuke: y eso porque

Karin: porque quiero descansar,y estar tranquila,no que vengan y me empiecen a bombardear con  
preguntas

Sasuke: lo se,y cuando les diras

Karin: pues tal vez en unos quince días,y no te preocupes,cuando vengan te avisare,para que no salgas del cuarto

Sasuke: gracias,pero no saldré de la casa tampoco

Karin: lo se estás aquí para descansar,no para que te sigan estresando

Sasuke: si gracias

Karin: solo si avísame y puedo salir a buscar

Sasuke: muchas gracias

Karin: bueno es tarde,y debes estar cansado

Sasuke: si es verdad

Karin: (se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla) que descanses

Sasuke (le sonríe) gracias

Karin: de nada (sale del cuarto)

En eso al salir del cuarto,Karin entra a su cuarto,y se empieza a cambiar de ropa,mientras se pone su pijama,se da cuenta,de la emoción que siente al ver a Sasuke,nuevamente,y cuando se acuesta se da cuenta,de que no puede engañarse a si misma,siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke,pero por ahora,sabía que el necesitaba tiempo,para superar lo de su divorcio,de todas formas,ella podría esperar,el tiempo que el necesite,con estos pensamientos ella se duerme,mientras tanto Sasuke también se empieza a cambiar de ropa,y se da cuenta de que al fin sucedió el encuentro que siempre,estuvo esperando,claro que se sintió tonto le dijo a Karin,que le debía una lo que grito cuando ella estaba en Londres ,pero al menos,entendió que fue su culpa,por no escuchar,pero ahora estaba feliz porque estaba divorciado,y esperaría el momento oportuno,para decirle a Karin lo que el sentía por ella,con estos pensamientos,Sasuke termina de cambiarse de ropa se duerme y se acuesta en la cama y se duerme con una sonrisa


	3. Chapter 3el inicio de una relacion

Ocho meses después

Ha pasado,ocho meses,y la relación de Karin con Sasuke iba bien,aunque los primeros,cuatro meses,no salieron de casa,pero al quinto mes,llamaron a Sasuke para una nueva,película,y siempre se llevaba a Karin con el,para que vea lo que se estaba filmando,eso hizo que Karin llamara la atención de los paparazzi,ya que cada vez que los veían juntos,empezaban a perseguirlos,eso la molestaba mucho,incluso muchas veces,Karin estuvo a punto de mandarlos al diablo,pero no lo hace,porque sabía que quien quedaría mal, no sería ella si no Sasuke,asi que se aguantaba,y siempre se las arreglaba para que no le siguieran,hasta su casa,porque le molestaban con la misma pregunta de siempre,si tenían una relación y ella siempre les contestaba que no que solo eran amigos,pero igual, le molestaba que siempre le pregunten lo mismo,ahora estaba en casa,conversando con Izumi la novia de itachi,desde que se conocieron se hicieron amigas

Izumi: así que como lo haces para que no te persigan tanto

Karin: pues ahí me las tengo que arreglar

Izumi: quieres evitar,que te sigan hasta aquí

Karin: claro que si,no quiero que estén rondando la casa

Izumi: no sientes que tienes ganas de insultarlos

Karin: si pero,me aguanto

Izumi: si yo fuera tu los insultaría

Karin: y tu piensas que insultarlos,serviría de algo

Izumi: pues no a menos que te digan,que eres una maleducada

Karin: pues no se irían en contra mío,mas bien creo que se irían en contra de Sasuke

Izumi: ya se dirían que él no sabe,controlar a su amigos

Karin: eso mismo,entonces yo no quedaría mal quedaría mal el

Izumi: te entiendo,también me aguanto las ganas de mandarlos a volar

Karin: en serio

Izumi: si,pero se que mejor los evito,y también me las arreglo para que no me sigan

Karin: a mi toca hacer lo mismo,no quiero que invadan mi casa

Izumi: somos dos oye y tu hermano

Karin: en el patio jugando con Hanabi

Izumi: le gusta el futbol americano

Karin: si y me preocupa

Izumi: porque

Karin: si alguien sale lastimado,ponte que se rompan las costillas,además Hanabi cuando juega,al fútbol americano es agresiva,y si me asusta que lastime a alguien

Izumi: bueno en eso te doy la razón

Sasuke: (entra a la casa) ya llegue (camina hasta el sofá donde esta Karin y se acuesta y pone la cabeza en las piernas de Karin)

Karin: por esa cara,ahora si estas cansado no es cierto

Sasuke: tú que crees

Izumi: que si

Sasuke: así es

Karin: pobrecito (mientras le acaricio su cabello) pero vele el lado bueno el sábado es la premiere,de tu película y podrás tomarte un tiempo

Sasuke: eso es cierto (la mira) si irás el sábado conmigo verdad

Karin: ya te dije que si,me invitaste y no voy a rechazar la invitación

Sasuke gracias (mientras le sonríe)

Karin: de nada (también sonríe)

Izumi: oye cómo te las arreglaste para que los paparazzis no te sigan hasta aquí

Sasuke: simple,me fui por otro lado,y ni cuenta se dieron

Karin: oye por donde entraste

Sasuke: por ventana de la cocina

Izumi: esa costumbre no se te va a quitar no

Sasuke: pues digamos que no

Karin: tienes suerte,la abuela no estaba en la cocina y Karen tampoco

Sasuke: en eso también me fije,no quiero otro golpe

Izumi: no me digas que tu eres la persona,a la que la abuela le dio con el sartén en la cabeza,porque le asustaste

Sasuke: así es

Karin: quien te lo conto

Izumi: Itachi,pero nunca dijo que era Sasuke,solo me sabe decir,la abuela sí que sabe defenderse

Sasuke: seguramente,se ríe no es cierto

Izumi: si dice que le parece gracioso

Sasuke: pues yo no se,en que le ve la gracia,que te golpeen con un sartén

Izumi: como paso

Karin: (mira a Sasuke) se lo cuento

Sasuke: si no hay problema

Karin: pues veras fue dos meses antes de que me vaya a Londres

Izumi: que paso

Flash back

Dos años atrá meses antes de que Karin se vaya a Londres,estaban en casa,solo ella y la abuela,mientras Karin estaba en su cuarto,cambiándose de ropa,la abuela preparaba la cena con la ayuda de Karen

Tsunade: Karin la cena esta lista puedes bajar

Karin: enseguida bajo abuela

Tsunade: está bien

Sasuke (sin que nadie se fije entra por la ventana,y abraza a la abuela) hola abuela como estas

Tsunade: AHHHHHHH (en eso se da la media vuelta y lo golpea con el sartén)

Karin: (baja las gradas rápido,ya que escucho el grito de la abuela) abuela que paso

Tsunade: me asusto

Karin: (mira a la persona que le había golpeado y estaba en el suelo) abuela golpeaste a Sasuke con el sartén

Tsunade: el tiene la culpa,como se le ocurre entrar por la ventana,como si fuera un ladrón y abrazarme de esa forma

Karin: es su costumbre abuela (mientras se arrodilla para verlo)

Tsunade:vaya costumbre que tiene y Naruto hace lo mismo

Karin: de quién crees que aprendió Naruto a entrarse por la ventana

Tsunade: bueno que quiere tu hermano y tu amigo,matarme de un susto o que

Karin: no lo creo abuela (mientras lo revisa)

Karen: señorita que paso escuche un grito (mira a Sasuke en el suelo) que le paso

Karin: entro por la ventana y asusto a la abuela y le golpeo con el sartén

Karen: creo que si le dio duro

Karin: pues conociendo la fuerza de la abuela seguramente

Karen: las clases de defensa personal,si que le han servido

Karin: mucho

Tsunade: en vez de estar diciendo tonterías ustedes dos,lo llevare a la sala y le pondré en el sofá para que lo revises Karen,para ver como está,y si es necesario llamare a Minato para que lo revise

Karin: abuela a donde piensas llamar a mi papa

Tsunade: al celular a donde mas

Karin: pues piensa en otra cosa,abuela porque llamar a mi papa al celular no te servirá

Tsunade: como que no me servirá a que te refieres niña

Karin: abuela que no te acuerdas que papa está en Canadá y se fue con mama Naruto y Hinata,y que solo estamos las dos

Tsunade: demonios lo olvide (se acerca a Sasuke y le carga como si no pesara nada) Karen muévete

Karen: oiga señorita como hace su abuela para cargarlo,como si no pesara nada

Karin: no te lo sabría decir Karen

Tsunade: KAREN TE DIJE QUE VINIERAS AHORA NO MAÑANA

Karen: (corre a la sala) lo siento señora

Tsunade: revísalo,y luego vienes a decirme para contármelo (se va a la cocina)

Karen: si señora (lo revisa)

Karin: tranquila abuela y siéntate vamos a comer

Tsunade: te hace gracia

Karin: vele el lado bueno abuela

Tsunade: cual

Karin: pobre del ladrón que quiera robarte,no le dejarías hueso sano

Tsunade: porque crees que siempre llevo un gas pimienta en mi cartera (mientras come)

Karin: abuela vaya forma de defenderse (también come)

Tsunade: querida hay que ser prevenidos no

Karin: si abuela

Tsunade: otra cosa hay algo que quiero preguntarte

Karin: que es abuela

Tsunade : tus papas se irán contigo a Londres

Karin: si abuela,van a conocer el lugar,donde me quedaré

Tsunade: y crees que les guste

Karin: espero que si

Tsunade: pero es un internado,como harás para salir los fines de semana

Karin: simple,puedo salir a conocer la cuidad,pero a la noche volveré al internado

Tsunade: sería bueno que hicieras algún amigo

Karin: lo dudo abuela

Tsunade: lo se,eres diferente a tu hermano,a el le gusta tener amigos,tu en cambio apenas y tienes tres

Karin: así es abuela

Tsunade: lo sé (en eso regresa Karen) como esta

Karen: esta bien,el golpe no fue fuerte,lo que necesita,es algo que hielo para su cabeza y dele una pastilla para el dolor y que descanse

Karin: no es necesario llevarlo al hospital

Karen: claro que no señorita me necesitan para algo más

Tsunade: no gracias te puedes retirar

Karen: hay que alegría,no quiero recibir un sartenazo (se va corriendo)

Tsunade: Karen te escuche (mira a Karin) y tu de que te ríes

Karin: (deja de reírse) no de nada abuela

Tsunade: acaso tengo cara de payaso (mientras termina de comer)

Karin: no abuela (iba a decir algo pero mejor se calla antes de que le mande a volar)

Tsunade: me iré a mi cuarto (deja el plato en el lavabo) haz que Sasuke vaya a su cuarto,para que descanse

Karin: si abuela (se levanta y pone el plato en el lavabo para lavarlo)

Tsunade:(se acerca) que descanses linda (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Karin: igualmente abuela (lava los platos y los guarda luego busca el hielo y lo pone en una bolsa,y agarra el frasco de pastillas,y el vaso con agua y va a la sala) y como te sientes (mientras le pone la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza)

Sasuke: ahora entiendo a que se re refería Naruto,cuando dijo cuidado con la abuela si golpea si le asustas,crei que estaba bromeando (se pone la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza)

Karin: acaso piensas,que Naruto se burla de ti

Sasuke: pues a veces si

Karin: permíteme decirte que cuando se trata de la abuela,no es ningún chiste es en serio

Sasuke: ahora me doy cuenta la abuela si sabe defenderse

Karin: tu y mi hermano,igualitos los dos en querer asustar a la abuela,lo único que consiguen es que les vaya mal

Sasuke: yo pensé que era una broma,por eso hice la prueba

Karin: pues ya viste como te fue con la abuela

Sasuke; si y tu hermano tiene razón en algo

Karin: en que

Sasuke: si se topa con un ladrón,le ira recontra mal

Karin: porque crees que la abuela siempre lleva un gas pimienta en su cartera

Sasuke: ya entendí

Karin: toma esto te ayudara a que te pase el dolor (le da la pastilla y el vaso de agua)

Sasuke; gracias (agarra la pastilla y se la mete a la boca y se toma el agua)

Karin: vamos es hora de dormir

Sasuke: esta bien y a todo esto cuando vienen tus padres Naruto y Hinata

Karin: el domingo

Sasuke: entiendo,bueno vamos a dormir

Karin: (le ayuda a levantarse) si vamos (mientras los dos suben para ir cada uno a su cuarto)

Fin del flash back

Izumi: pues si que la abuela sabe defenderse

Karin: tú lo has dicho

Izumi: y ahora donde esta

Karin: hospital

Sasuke: siempre le gusta ir allá

Karin: ya sabes cómo es la abuela

Sasuke: si lo se

Izumi: que hace en el hospital

Karin: es voluntaria,le gusta ir allá a animar a los enfermos y a sus familias

Izumi: ya veo (en eso recibe un mensaje) bueno me voy

Sasuke: quien te escribió

Izumi: es Itachi,me está esperando afuera,para ir al cine,y mas tarde nos vamos,nos turnaremos para manejar

Sasuke: entiendo que les vaya bien

Izumi: gracias hasta luego Karin

Karin: hasta luego y que te vaya bien Izumi

Izumi: gracias (mientras se iba)

Sasuke: y Naruto

Karin: en el patio jugando con Hanabi

Sasuke: creí que ya había empezado clases

Karin: todavía no,en quince días

Sasuke: y de seguro,que esta feliz,de que ya tiene trabajo

Karin: si esta emocionado,ya te sientes mejor (mientras le seguía acariciando su cabello)

Sasuke: si gracias y otra cosa

Karin: dime

Sasuke: me acompañaras el sábado

Karin: claro que si,me invitaste,no la voy a rechazar

Sasuke: gracias (mientras sonríe)

Karin: de nada (también sonríe)

Mientras ellos dos seguían conversando,Izumi estaba en el carro con Itachi y se dirigían al centro comercial a ver una película antes de volver a casa

Itachi: se nota que tu y Karin se llevan bien

Izumi: si desde que nos conocimos nos hicimos amigas

Itachi: me alegro

Izumi: pero hay algo que me intriga

Itachi: que es

Izumi: solo tiene tres amigas y ahora yo soy la cuarta,como es posible que no tenga más amigos

Itachi: Karin es reservada

Izumi: siempre ha sido así

Itachi: todo el tiempo,si en Londres,solo tenía tres amigos

Izumi: se nota que no es como su hermano

Itachi: no Naruto puede tener varios amigos,Karin es diferente pero lo que si te puedo decir,es que me alegra que tu y ella sean amigas

Izumi: es agradable y muy simpática

Itachi: lo sé y acepto la invitación de Sasuke

Izumi: si irá con Sasuke el sábado

Itachi: me alegro (sonríe)

Izumi: que te traes amor

Itachi: te lo cuento pero no le digas a nadie

Izumi: está bien (mientras llegan al centro comercial)

Mientras Itachi se estaciona,y se bajan del carro los dos conversan,de algo que va a suceder el sábado

Al dia siguiente,todo iba bien, hasta la tarde,cuando paso un pequeño accidente,mientras Naruto estaba en la mesa,ve a su hermana que bajaba,para comer

Naruto: y como esta

Karin: papa dice que se estará bien,que por suerte no tiene una costilla rota,pero si un golpe

Naruto: y que le hizo

Karin: le aplico una inyección para el dolor,pero que le hará dormir,hasta la noche,tendrá que quedarse en cama,hasta el viernes

Hinata: que paso (mientras pone a Himawari en su sillita)

Naruto: yo se lo cuento hermana

Karin: está bien (mientras se sienta)

Hinata: (también se sienta) haber amor que paso

Naruto: estaba jugando con Hanabi con la pelota de futbol americano y por error se la arroje a Sasuke y Hanabi lo golpeo

Hinata: era por eso que gritaste cuñada

Karin: si le grite pero Hanabi no me escucho

Hanabi: lo siento Karin,es que me emocione

Hinata: Hanabi ten más cuidado

Hanabi: si hermana lo tendré

Naruto: y estará bien para el sábado

Karin: claro que si

Hinata: que tiene el sábado

Karin: que no te acuerdas,la premiere de su película es mas me invito

Hinata: es verdad,ya me acorde,incluso (se queda callada)

Karin: que ibas a decir Hinata

Hinata: no nada cuñada no me hagas caso

Karin: cuando tu y Naruto se ponen de misteriosos quien los entiende

Naruto: nadie

Karin: tienes razón

Kushina: (baja con Minato a la mesa y se sientan) Hanabi

Hanabi: si tía

Kushina: cuando Sasuke despierte,tendrás que disculparte con el

Hanabi: si,tía lo hare

Minato: y debes de tener cuidado,por suerte no le fracturaste las costillas

Hanabi: es que no le di tan duro o si

Minato: si fue duro,pero estará bien

Hanabi: está bien tío

Minato: se que te emociona el futbol americano,pero quiero que también entiendas que es un juego bastante peligroso

Hanabi: lo sé tío, me has enseñado los videos

Kushina: entonces la próxima tendrás más cuidado

Hanabi: si tía

Kushina: me lo prometes

Hanabi: te lo prometo tía

Kushina: muy bien bueno comamos

Minato: hija dile a Sasuke cuando despierte,que tendrá que quedarse en la cama hasta el viernes,que el sábado podrá ir a su premiere

Karin: de acuerdo papa

Kushina: irás con él hija

Karin: si mama me invito

Kushina: si me acuerdo,además (iba a decir algo pero se queda callada)

Karin: mama porque tu papa Naruto y Hinata,andan misteriosos

Minato: no es verdad hija

Karin: así es papa,algo se traen ustedes cuatro

Kushina: no nos hagas,caso hija

Hanabi: los tíos misteriosos,mi hermana y mi cuñado misteriosos,es extraño no lo crees Himawari

Himawari: si

Naruto: Hanabi no te pongas a jugar a los detectives que la última vez que quisiste jugar,a los detectives,casi inundas la casa

Hanabi: no lo hare cuñado

Hinata: (le da de comer a Himawari) está bien Hanabi

Todos siguen conversando y riéndose,ya para la noche como había dicho Minato,Sasuke empezaba a despertar,no cio bien donde estabamporque su vista estana algo nublada,pero cuando se aclaro,vio que estaba en su cuarto,y las cortinas estaban cerradas,ve que la luz de la lampara estaba prendida,y Karin junto a el sentada en sillón leyendo un libro

Sasuke: hola

Karin: (lo mira y se levanta) ya te sientes mejor

Sasuke: todavía algo adolorido

Karin: papa dijo que te dolería pero tienes suerte

Sasuke: que paso

Karin: pues Hanabi te golpeo

Sasuke; (sorprendido) como lo hizo

Karin: pues veras (le empieza a contar)

Flash back

Esto paso en la mañana Sasuke ve desde la ventana,a Naruto y Hanabi jugando,con el balón de futbol americano

Sasuke: que están haciendo Hanabi y Naruto les veo con una pelota de futbol americano

Karin: están jugando

Sasuke: le gusta el futbol americano a Hanabi

Karin: si siempre le ha gustado

Sasuke: y que Naruto no tiene clases las mañanas en la escuela

Karin: empieza en quince días

Sasuke: hay es verdad,ya me lo habías contado

Karin: despistado

Sasuke: algo (mientras los mira) y si vamos afuera a ver que hacen

Karin: no creo que sea buena idea

Sasuke: porque lo dices

Karin: Hanabi ,es agresiva,y mas jugando al fútbol americano

Sasuke: o vamos no puede ser tan malo

Karin: si te lo digo,es porque la he visto

Sasuke: vamos un rato

Karin: esta bien,pero ten cuidado

Sasuke: está bien lo tendré (salen al patio)

Hanabi: (los mira) hola Karin hola Sasuke

Karin: se nota que te gusta jugar con ese balón

Hanabi: es divertido (mientras se la lanza a Naruto)

Sasuke: veo que a ti también te gusta Naruto

Naruto: pues al menos sirve para entretenerme un rato (en eso le lanza la pelota a Sasuke) ups

Sasuke: (atrapa el balón) lo atrape

Karin: (ve a Hanabi que corre por la pelota con intención de golpear a Sasuke) HANABI NO EL NO ESTA JUGANDO (demasiado tarde lo golpeo) Sasuke mientras se acerca

Hanabi: creo que me equivoque

Karin: te dije que no estaba jugando,no me escuchaste

Hanabi: lo siento Karin

Naruto: está bien (lo mira y se da cuenta de que estaba desmayado)

Karin: no se espero que no le haya roto alguna costilla

Naruto: bueno habrá que ver

Karin: espero que no y este bien para el sábado

Naruto: pues que tiene el sábado

Karin: que no te acuerdas que el sábado,es la premiere de su película y que me invito tonto (le da un coscorrón en la cabeza)

Naruto: (se soba la cabeza) hay es verdad me olvide y ahora que hacemos

Karin: papa está aquí

Naruto: si está en su consultorio

Karin: hablare con él para que lo revise

Naruto: de acuerdo (mientras se acerca a Sasuke y lo carga en su espalda) lo llevare al cuarto

Karin: (ve que Sasuke hace un gesto de dolor) está bien iré por papa

Hanabi: iré a jugar con Himawari (se va)

Karin: (va al consultorio,que estaba en otra parte de la casa y abre la puerta) papa estas ocupado

Minato: no hija que paso,escuché que gritaste

Karin: si,es que Hanabi golpeo a Sasuke

Minato (sorprendido) como paso eso

Karin: estaba con Naruto,jugando con el balón de futbol americano y por error Naruto le lanzo a Sasuke,y Hanabi fue por él y por mas que le grite que él no estaba jugando,no me escucho y lo golpeo y lo noqueo

Minato: (se levanta y sus cosas para revisarlo) espero que no le haya roto alguna costilla o algo mas

Karin: pues espero que no,si no el sábado no podrá irse a su premiere

Minato: es verdad tu irás con el

Karin: si papa

Minato: está bien vamos hija (mientras sale de la oficina y Karin lo sigue,cuando entran al cuarto Naruto,ya lo había acostado en la cama) hola hijo

Naruto: hola papa

Minato: crees que Hanabi le golpeo duro

Naruto: para que le haya hecho un gesto de dolor,creo que si papa

Minato (se acerca) bien lo revisare,chicos tendrán que salir

Karin: si papa vamos hermano (sale del cuarto)

Naruto: está bien papa (sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta) toca esperar

Karin: si pues no queda otra

Naruto: lo se,vaya manera de que mis vacaciones acaben

Karin: algo accidentada no

Naruto: si aunque espero que no esté roto nada

Karin: pues eso espero yo también

Naruto: (mira el relog) casi es hora del almuerzo,ayudare a Karen a poner la mesa

Karin: está bien hermano

Naruto te quedaras

Karin: si esperare que papa lo termine de revisar,y después bajo

Naruto: está bien (se va a la mesa)

Karin: (se queda junto a la puerta esperando que su papa salga,después de una media hora su papa sale del cuarto) y como esta

Minato: pues tuvo suerte,Hanabi si le golpeo,pero si que tiene suerte no tiene,ninguna costilla rota

Karin: (respira aliviada) que bueno y estará bien

Minato: si algo adolorido incluso ahorita cuando le toque se quejo,asi que le inyecte algo para el dolor,eso lo hara dormir hasta la noche es mejor dejarlo descansar

Karin: está bien papa

Minato: solo una cosa más hija

Karin: si papa

Minato: dile que se quede en la cama,hasta el viernes,el sábado podrá ir a la premiere

Karin: se lo diré papa

Minato: bien por cierto tu mama está aquí

Karin: si papa está en el cuarto

Minato: está bien hija iré a buscarla,casi es hora de comer (se va con Kushina)

Karin: está bien papa (mientras entra al cuarto y ve que Sasuke estaba dormido,así que con cuidado se acerca a la ventana y cierra las cortinas,y luego se acerca donde estaba Sasuke,y le da un beso en la frente,y le tapa) descansa (mientras sale del cuarto para ir a comer)

Fin del flash back

Sasuke: menos mal que no estoy roto nada no

Karin: por suerte no pero,papa dijo que te quedes hasta el viernes,en la cama

Sasuke: (preocupado) y el sábado

Karin: tranquilo papa dice que el sábado si podrás,ir a tu premiere

Sasuke (respira aliviado) a que bueno

Karin: te asustaste (se sienta a su lado)

Sasuke: si un poco (mientras se acomoda,pero hace un gesto de dolor)

Karin: mejor no te muevas

Sasuke: quería darte un poco de espacio

Karin: (se sienta a su lado) está bien pero no te muevas mucho

Sasuke: está bien no lo hare (tocan la puerta) adelante

Hanabi: permiso

Sasuke: que pasa Hanabi

Hanabi: Sasuke venía a pedirte disculpas por haberte golpeado

Sasuke: está bien Hanabi,por suerte no me fracturaste nada

Hanabi: (se calma) de veras Sasuke

Sasuke: de veras Hanabi,pero si tienes que tener más cuidado

Hanabi: lo tendré Sasuke,pero cambie de idea

Sasuke; a que te refieres

Hanabi: me he dado cuenta,de que el futbol americano es peligroso,ahora mejor jugare baseball

Sasuke: pues eso es una buena idea Hanabi

Hanabi: tú crees Sasuke

Sasuke: claro que si

Karin: es mas,se que los cursos para el baseball juvenill,empiezan el sábado

Hanabi: es verdad mañana viene papa,se lo contare haber si me lleva el sábado

Karin: seguro lo hará

Hanabi: bueno me voy estoy jugando con Himawari,pero como los tíos me dijeron que me venga a disculpar,cuando despertaras,por eso vine

Sasuke: está bien Hanabi (ve que Hanabi le da un abrazo,y se sale del cuarto) el lado bueno,ya ahora prefiere el baseball

Karin: siempre le ha gustado las dos cosas,pero se acaba de dar cuenta,de que el futbol americano es peligroso

Sasuke: si eso es cierto,y dime una cosa

Karin: que cosa

Sasuke: lista para el sábado

Karin: claro que si

Sasuke: que bueno

Karin: que les pasa a todos

Sasuke: a que te refieres

Karin: todos andan misteriosos incluso tu

Sasuke: lo sabrás el sábado

Karin: insisto,todo el mundo está misterioso

Sasuke: (se ríe y hace un gesto de dolor) tú crees

Karin: si lo creo y no te rías

Los dos se quedaron conversando un rato mas hasta que Karin,se fue a dormir no entendía bien que pasaba,y porque todos andaban,extraños,todo parecía indicar, que algo iba a pasar el sábado,pero tendría que esperar hasta ese día

Tres días después

El tiempo pasa rápido y era sábado,así que Sasuke,preparaba su mochila,para irse a los ángeles,cuando termina de arreglarla sale del cuarto y va al cuarto de Karin y le golpea la puerta

Sasuke: Karin es hora de irnos

Karin: (sale del cuarto con su mochila) pues estoy lista

Sasuke: vamos nos cambiaremos en el hotel

Karin: está bien (mientras lo sigue)

Hiashi: Sasuke Karin,el taxi ya llego

Sasuke: (baja las gradas) gracias tío nos vemos (mientras sale de la casa)

Karin: nos vemos tío (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Hiashi: suerte y que les vaya bien

Karin: gracias (mientras sale de la casa y se sube al taxi y el taxi se marcha)

Hanabi: papa nosotros también vámonos

Hiashii : está bien hija y espero que hayas aprendido la lección

Hanabi: si papa ya la aprendi,después de lastimar a Sasuke supe que el futbol americano es peligroso,y que mejor prefiero el baseball

Hiashi: es una buena lección,hija,y dime estás lista para irnos

Hanabi: si papa

Hiashi: bien vámonos

Hinata: se van

Hiashi: si vamos a ver lo del baseball juvenil

Naruto: podemos acompañarlos

Hiashi: claro vamos (mientras todos salen de la casa,y se suben al carro,y se marchan)

Kushina: sabes amor

Minato: dime amor

Kushina: nuestros hijos están creciendo

Minato: han crecido rápido

Kushina: así es

Minato: te preocuca Karin,no es cierto

Kushina: un poco si amor

Minato: (se acerca y le abraza) tranquila,verás que todo saldrá bien

Kushina: tú crees

Minato: claro que si,yo creo que ellos dos hacen una bonita pareja

Kushina: yo también lo creo amor

Minato: confiemos en que todo saldrá bien ya lo veras amor (le sonríe)

Kushina: si amor (también sonríe)

Mientras los chicos llegaron al aeropuerto,y solo presentando la credecial,puedieron entrar a la pista,donde el avión les estaba esperando

Karin: que suerte que tu papa,te regalara el avión para lo que necesites

Sasuke: si es una suerte (mientras entra y guarda su mochila y se sienta y se pone el cinturón de seguridad)

Karin: (hace lo mismo) y tu hermano no lo necesitaba

Sasuke: hoy no

Capitán: hola joven Sasuke hola señorita Karin

Sasuke: como esta capitán

Capitán: pues estamos listos para irnos

Sasuke: pues ya podemos irnos

Capitán: claro que si,joven (mientras va a la cabina)

Karin: y no te ha dolido

Sasuke: un poco

Karin: papa dijo que eso sería normal

Sasuke: si lo sé (mientras el avión despega) bien aquí vamos

Karin: si (mientras mira el cielo)

Sasuke: estas nerviosa

Karin: no para nada ya me acostumbre a volar

Sasuke: lástima que el viaje es corto

Karin: si,pero vale la pena

Sasuke: lo sé (mientras seguían conversando,hasta que les anunciaron que pronto aterrizarían en los Angeles) vaya ya hemos llegado

Karin: si que fue rápido (ve que el avión aterriza en el aeropuerto y después de un rato se detiene)

Sasuke: bueno llegamos (se levanta y agarra su mochila)

Karin: asi es (hace lo mismo)

Sasuke: listo (se baja y se sube a una limosina que le estaba esperando)

Karin: (también se sube a la limosina) te estaban esperando

Sasuke: si nos llevaran al hotel (la limosina enciende y salen del aeropuerto)

Karin: entiendo (mira la cuidad)

Sasuke: ya estamos por llegar al hotel

Karin: paparazzis a la vista

Sasuke: si,como siempre (mientras se baja y le da la mano)

Karin: (toma su mano) aquí vamos

Sasuke: si (empiezan a caminar mientras los paparazzis no paraban de tomarles fotos)

Karin: (piensa) los odio los odio (sigue caminando)

Los dos entran al hotel y se van a recepción donde Sasuke ya se había registrado ,en eso le dan las llaves del cuarto y los dos caminan hasta el cuarto,y ven que el almuerzo estaba servido en la mesa,se sientan y empiezan a comer,también se ponen a conversar,y a reírse,cuando terminan de comer,descansan un rato,y cuando estaba oscureciendo,empezaron a cambiarse de ropa

Sasuke (golpea la puerta donde estaba karin) Karin yo ya estoy listo y tu

Karin: (sale del baño) si,ya lo estoy

Sasuke: te vez como siempre muy bonita

Karin: (sonrojada) gracias

Sasuke : bien es hora de irnos

Karin: claro vamos

Los dos salen del cuarto y van al estacionamiento,y esta vez, ya no estaban, los paparazzis ya que los esperaban,en la premiere,cuando llegan,Karin se pone los lentes oscuros,para evitar,que tanto flash de la cámara,le afecte y le duela la cabeza

Sasuke: (sale del carro y se acerca a la otra puerta,y la abre) lsita para salir (le da la mano)

Karin: si estoy lista (mientras toma su mano y sale del carro)

Sasuke: vamos (mientras los dos caminan,y se puede ver un montón de chicas gritando,los paparazzis,tomaban fotos,al menos,para ella fue un alivio ponerse los lentes,oscuros,en eso vio a un entrevistador,al cual Sasuke se acerco hablar con el y Karin estaba,sola hasta que uno de los compañeros de Sasuke,de la misma película la ve y se ponen a conversar mientras tanto,sasuke daba la entrevista)

Entrevistador: Sasuke como te sientes,con esta nueva película

Sasuke: muy bien,estoy contento

Entrevistador: que harás,ahora,que se acabo de firmar,la película

Sasuke: descansare un tiempo,antes de seguir

Entrevistador: vimos que no venías solo,si no que una chica te acompañaba,es tu amiga

Sasuke: ella es algo mas que una amiga

Entrevistador: a que te refieres

Sasuke: ahora lo sabrán (mira a Karin) Karin puedes venir un momento

Karin: (deja de hablar con el compañero de Sasuke y se acerca) que sucede

Sasuke: tengo algo que preguntarte,y quiero preguntártelo delante de todos

Karin: que es Sasuke

Sasuke: Karin,siempre me agradaste,desde que eras niña,pero siempre había cosas,que no dejaban que estemos cerca,lo ultimo fue tu viaje a Londres donde te quedaste dos años,.fui feliz el día que nos encontramos nuevamente,en tu casa,hace ocho meses y después de ese encuentro,quiero preguntarte,Karin aceptarías ser mi novia

Karin: (sorprendida) pues no voy a negar, que tu también siempre me agradaste,y es circunstancias siempre han hecho,que no pudiéramos estar,juntos,pero cuando regrese de Londres,siempre espere este momento,pero tuve paciencia, así que si Sasuke acepto se tu novia

Sasuke: (le sonríe y luego mira a los camarógrafos y periodistas) bueno pues para los que querían saber si ella es alguien especial para mi,pues es mi novia (mientras besa a Karin)

Karin también le besa,era algo que siempre,estuvo esperando desde niña,y aunque era un lugar,donde no le gustaba que gritaran tanto,y peor los camarógrafos y los periodistas,pero era algo que no lo podía evitar,lo único que le importaba es que estaba feliz


	4. propuesta de matrimonio aceptada

Cuatro años después

Ha pasado cuatro años y todo iba,bien en la relación de Karin y Sasuke,aunque siempre perseguidos por los paparazzis,varias veces Karin se las tenía que arreglar,para que no le persiguieran,y le hicieran la misma me pregunta,se van a casar,aunque,Karin siempre les respondía que todavía no,Sasuke,era feliz siempre le llevaba a las premieres,y a las premiaciones,incluso casa premio que ganaba se la dedicaba a ella,Karin siempre se las arreglaba para que los paparazzis,no invadan su casa,ahora ella estaba con Naruto envolviendo unos regalos,aunque faltaba seis días para navidad

Karin: (sentada en el suelo envolviendo un ragalo) cualquiera que nos vea,haciendo esto pensara que nos volvimos locos

Naruto: seguramente (mientras también estaba en el suelo,envolviendo regalos y colocando una tarjeta que decía feliz navidad)

Karin: la abuela siempre tiene que hacer esto

Naruto: ya sabes como es

Karin: si siempre que se acerca estas fechas,quiere que salgamos con ella,y luego vamos a la juguetería para comprar los regalos,que entregara a los niños del hospital infantil,el veinticinco de diciembre

Naruto: y nos tiene envolviendo los regalos,ya no me acuerdo la hora en que me despertó para esto

Karin: cinco de la mañana

Naruto: es verdad

Karin: hay alguna forma de evitarlo

Naruto: tu sabes que es difícil

Karin: lo se,ni escaparnos de ella podemos

Naruto: lo se,hay que admitirlo la abuela es más lista que nosotros

Karin: lo se,no se como logra localizarnos pero lo hace

Naruto: por los chips que la abuela,puso a nuestros celulares

Karin: y lo peor que si hacemos desaparecer el chip o el celular

Naruto: la abuela,no regala otros celulares

Karin: lo se,nos fue a buscar,hasta Canadá a Sasuke y a mi

Naruto: y eso que hicieron todo lo posible por esconderse

Karin: no fue fácil,nos disfrazamos,pero igual nos encontró,alguien le dijo a la abuela donde estábamos,y como estábamos vestidos,por eso fue fácil,para ella encontrarnos

Naruto: admítelo hermana,lograr al menos,una vez escaparnos de la abuela,nunca será fácil

Karin: lo se hermano (mientras pone una tarjeta al regalo envuelto)

Naruto: y encima,envolver regalos,para el hospital infantil

Karin: es lo mas agotador,que hago en estos días

Naruto: sin contar,a los paparazzis,que te siguen,todo el tiempo

Karin: no me lo recuerdes,que siempre me las tengo que arreglar,para que no me sigan hasta la casa

Naruto: ya se,no quieres que invadan la casa

Karin: claro que no,a menos que nos observen y adiós privacidad

Naruto: tu sabes que mi vida,privada,es privada

Karin: claro que lo se,por eso no quiero,que nos vengan a invadir

Naruto: lo se,y una pregunta

Karin: dime

Naruto: mama y papa cuando llegan

Karin: mañana,recuerdas,que se fueron a ver unos regalos con Itachi e Izumi

Naruto: es verdad,y Hinata y Hanabi,también salieron y  
Himawari,esta en el campamento

Karin: así es y,seguramente,Hinata y Hanabi llegaran a medianoche

Naruto: así es,y Sasuke

Karin: estaba con la en la mañana,ayudándonos,y salió con la abuela,a donde no tengo ni idea

Naruto: hay es verdad (mientras se queda pensando y se ríe)

Karin: me puedes decir que es lo gracioso

Naruto: no nada

Karin: aquí pasa algo raro

Naruto: a que te refieres

Karin: simple todos andan raros,y ahora también incluye al tío Fugaku,la tía Mikoto,Itachi e Izumi,que les pasa a todos

Naruto: no nada,hermana

Karin: si siguen así todos,voy a empezar a jugar,a los detectives yo también

Naruto: solo no inundes la casa

Karin: que crees que yo soy como Hanabi

Naruto: pues no lo creo (envuelve un regalo mas y le pone la tarjeta) al fin este fue el último regalo (se acuesta en el suelo)

Karin: ya era hora (mientras termina de poner la tarjeta y se sienta en el sofá) estoy cansada

Naruto: yo igual

Karin: y solo falta seis días para navidad

Naruto: lo se (mientras se pone a pensar,como hace dos años,la abuela fue a Canadá a buscar a Sasuke y Karin)

Flash back

Dos años atrás estaban en la casa,estaban sentados,viendo la tele hasta que llego Naruto

Hanabi: sabes a donde fue la abuela

Naruto: se fue a Canadá

Izumi: porque se fue allá

Naruto: alguien delato a Sasuke y Karin,y les dijeron que estaban en Canadá

Hinata: pero quien hizo eso

Naruto: algún amigo de la abuela

Itachi: ya se,porque no los llamamos a los celulares,y les decimos que la abuela va a buscarlos

Hinata: no hay como

Izumi: y eso porque

Hanabi: los dos,dejaron los celulares,aquí

Itachi: entonces,no hay forma de advertirles

Hanabi : lamentablemente,no,lo único que nos queda es esperar

Isumi: pues ya ni modo,no se puede hacer nada (todos seguían viendo la tele mientras que en Canadá)

Sasuke: estos,disfraces,resultaron buenos

Karin: si,creo que fue una buena idea

Sasuke: si,este viaje fue divertido

Karin: eso es cierto

Sasuke: al menos,ya tenemos un pretexto,para llegar el veinticuatro en la mañana y nos ahorraremos,el envolver regalos

Karin: (ve algo) yo no cantaría victoria,ven sígueme (lo lleva a otra parte)

Sasuke: (ve que se va a otra parte) amor que paso

Karin: (se esconden detrás de una cafetería) mira amor,es la abuela

Sasuke: (mira) no puede,ser

Karin: pues,aunque no lo creas amor es verdad

Sasuke: pero como nos descubrió,dejamos los celulares en la casa

Karin: es simple,alguno de sus amigos,nos descubrió y le conto a la abuela donde estamos

Sasuke: y eso que estamos disfrazados

Karin: seguramente,también le dijo como estamos vestidos

Sasuke: eso quiere deicr,que nos ha encontrado (le mira y ve que la abuela da vueltas)

Karin: lamento decirte,amor que no vamos a poder escaparnos de la abuela

Sasuke: tienes toda la razón,es hora de admitirlo,la abuela es mas lista que nosotros

Karin: así es amor

Sasuke: entonces que hacemos

Karin: mira,estamos justo detrás de esta cafetería,entremos y vamos al baño y nos quitamos esta ropa,y luego vamos a la mesa,y pedimos algo

Sasuke: buena idea vamos (los dos entran a la cafetería y van al baño,y se cambian de ropa,cuando terminan,salen y se sientan en la mesa,y piden unos cafes,y unos sanduches)

Tsunade: (sigue caminando,hasta que se acerca a la cafetería y los ve y entra) chicos así que aquí estaban

Karin: (bebe café) hola abuela

Tsunade: y porque vinieron hasta Canadá

Sasuke: pues queríamos venir,un rato y pasearnos abuela

Tsunade: y supongo que se fueron,haber las  
Cataratas del Niágara

Karin: si abuela fuimos,alla y luego vinimos a la cuidad

Tsunade: y supongo que iban,a regresar a la casa

Sasuke: si abuela,después de estar,en la cafetería,pensábamos volver

Tsunade: pues que bueno,porque los regalos llegan mañana y me tiene que ayudar,a envolverlos,no se les olvido verdad

Karin: no abuela,si nos acordamos,no quieres un café

Tsunade: no gracias,ya comí,entonces que dicen nos vamos

Sasuke: claro pero,no tengo mi celular,es que nos olvidamos de traerlos

Tsunade: no hay problema,ten te presto mi celular (le da su celular)

Sasuke: gracias,abuela llamare para ver,si hay como irnos a casa (hace la llamada)

Tsunade: esta bien,ire al baño,donde esta

Karin: al fondo a la derecha,abuela

Tsunade: gracias linda (se va al baño

Sasuke: (apaga el celular) listo ya vienen

Karin: pues,ya mañana tendremos que envolver,regalos

Sasuke: lo se,y no hay forma que decirle que no

Karin: tu sabes,que ella usa su viejo,truco ponerse a llorar

Sasuke: lo se,y preferible,evitar que se ponga a llorar

Karin: eso es cierto

Sasuke: creo que estuvimos,tranquilos,cuando fue a pasar,la navidad contigo allá en Londres

Karin: lo se,es que allá,no podía hacer eso,porque primero nadie la conocía y segundo,todos pensarían que estaba loca

Sasuke: bueno,ahora si hay que aceptarlo,la abuela no ha ganado

Karin: eso es cierto (ve que la abuela sale del baño)

Tsunade: listo ya podemos irnos

Sasuke: (ve que llega un mensaje al celular) si,ya están afuera esperándonos para irnos

Tsunade: pues vamos (Sasuke paga la cuenta,y salen de la cafetería y se suben al ir al aeropuerto y volver a casa)

Dos horas después

Tsunade: llegamos

Naruto: hermana

Karin: hola hermano

Tsunade: chicos ya que todos están completos,mañana a las cinco de la mañana llegan los regalos,para que se despierten a esa,hora y me ayuden a envolverlos

Todos: si abuela (todos se sientan)

Tsunade: esta bien chicos (se va a su cuarto)

Izumi: como los encontró

Karin: alguien nos delato

Sasuke: pensé que estando en Canadá,nadie nos descubriría,y fue todo lo contrario

Hinata: pues la abuela hablaba con alguien,de seguro fue uno de sus amigos

Karin: si y le dijo,donde estábamos,y como estábamos vestidos

Hanabi: los disfraces,no ayudaron en nada

Sasuke: la abuela se dio cuenta

Itachi: y que hicieron

Karin: nos metimos a una cafetería y nos cambiamos,de ropa,y luego nos sentamos en la mesa

Naruto: y ya les toco regresar con la abuela

Sasuke: pues aunque no lo creas Naruto,nos damos por vencido

Izumi: pues tienen razón,hay que admitirlo la abuela es mas lista que nosotros

Karin: si eso es cierto,solo dejen que encuentre al que nos delato y lo golpeare

Sasuke: ya somos dos (mientras,siguen conversando)

Fin del flash back

Naruto: me duele admitirlo hermana pero todos nos hemos rendido

Karin: ya desde hace dos años atrás que lo hicimos

Naruto: ya es inevitable

Karin: asi es

Naruto: ni modo no se puede hacer nada (mientras debido a lo cansado que estaba se queda dormido en el suelo)

Karin: así es hermano (mientras ella también debido a los cansada,que estaba se queda dormida,pero mientras dormía recuerda lo que paso hace tres días atrás)

Flash back

Karin estaba en la sala,viendo una película,en el dvd,estaba viendo,Star Wars episodio 7,estaba entretenida en la película hasta que llego la abuela

Tsunade: linda que haces

Karin: viendo una película abuela

Tsunade: el episodio siete de Star Wars

Karin: si abuela

Tsunade: y que ya mismo se acaba

Karin: pues ya se acabo abuela

Tsunade: entonces vendrás conmigo al centro comercial

Karin: si abuela,pero solo si me dejas manejar

Tsunade: claro querida vamos (mientras sale para ir al carro)

Karen: se va con la señora,señorita

Karin: no tengo otra opción

Karen: tan rápido se dio por vencido

Karin: ya lo hice desde que nos encontró a Sasuke y a mi en Canadá

Karen: se nota que no hay forma de escaparse de ella

Karin: no Karen

Karen: la entiendo hasta luego señorita

Karin: nos vemos Karen (mientras sale de la casa para entrar al carro y se pone el cinturón de seguridad)

Tsunade: bueno estas lista Karin

Karin: si abuela (mientras prense el carro,y aprieta el botón para que las puertas,del garaje se abran y sale)

Tsunade: pues no hace falta ir a comer verdad

Karin: no abuela ya comí

Tsunade: pues yo también,solo miremos los locales antes de entrar a la juguetería

Karin: regalos para los niños del hospital infantil

Tsunade: si

Karin: esta bien abuela

Tsunade: y tu novio que no estaba en casa

Karin: llegara mas tarde,esta terminando de filmar la película

Tsunade: es verdad es su antepenúltima película

Karin: de que hablas abuela (mientras llegaban al  
centro comercial y estacionan el carro)

Tsunade: no Karin de nada (se baja del carro)

Karin: me pareció que decías que Sasuke,estaba filmando su antepenúltima película a que te refieres con eso (también se baja del carro)

Tsunade: no linda,no me hagas caso

Karin: abuela quien te entiende

Tsunade: nadie quería

Karin: tu lo haz dicho abuela

Las dos caminando pro le centro comercial,viendo los locales,viendo si había algo agradable,mientras seguían caminando Karin ve que la abuela se topa con una amiga y se ponen a conversar,ella sabiendo que las conversaciones,con su abuela durarían bastante tiempo mejor se fue a sentar,en una banca a esperar en eso un mensaje le llega al celular y ella lo saca para ver quien era

Sasuke: amor estoy en la casa,donde estas

Karin: estoy en el centro comercial con la abuela

Sasuke: eso quiere decir que mejor no te espero despierto

Karin: así es,ya terminaste de filmar la película

Sasuke: si al fin ahora si a descansar

Karin: esta bien amor,mejor descansa ya nos veremos luego

Sasuke: así lo hare amor nos vemos luego

Karin: si amor (en eso se pone a jugar en su celular,hasta que después de casi una hora,la abuela se acerca)

Tsunade: listo mi niña podemos irnos

Karin: esta bien abuela (se levanta)

Tsunade: el gerente de la juguetería nos espera

Karin: esta bien abuela

Las dos llegan a la juguetería y el gerente los estaba esperando,en eso van a la bodega y le enseña los nuevos juguetes,que habían llegado,y que lo había reservado,la abuela dice que estaban bien,y que se los lleven a la casa,ya para la noche,después de ir al cine,salen del centro comercial,para ir a casa,porque era medianoche

Fin del flash back

Mientras Karin y Naruto estaban,dormidos,la abuela estaba con Sasuke,en una joyería que solo ella conocía,ya que no quería que los paparazzis,los estuvieran siguendo,y empezando a sospechar,así que como nadie conocía esa joyería la abuela aprovecho

Tsunade: dime Sasuke te gusto ese anillo

Sasuke: si abuela es lindo

Tsunade: entonces,te quedas con ese

Sasuke: si abuela

Vendedora: entonces se llevara este anillo

Tsunade: así es

Vendedora: de acuerdo,lo pagara ahora

Tsunade: si,mientras saca la chequera

Vendedora; de acuerdo mientras se lo empaca (y le da el anillo)

Tsunade: gracias señorita (mientras toma el anillo y le da el cheque)

Vendedora: de nada señora

Tsunade: vámonos Sasuke (mientras sale de la joyería para ir al carro)

Sasuke: si abuela (mientras le sigue)

Tsunade: (se sube al carro) y cuando le darás el anillo a Karin

Sasuke: (también se sube al carro) en año nuevo abuela

Tsunade (prende el carro y empieza a manejar) y te arrodillaras para pedírselo

Sasuke: claro que no abuela eso me parece anticuado

Tsunade: entonces que piensas hacer

Sasuke: lo veras en año nuevo

Tsunade: así que es una sorpresa

Sasuke: si abuela

Tsunade: bueno supongo que tu sabrás como lo harás

Sasuke: así es abuela

Tsunade: de acuerdo (mientras veía que estaban por llegar a casa) pero si te advierto que a mi niña nadie la lastima

Sasuke: lo se abuela,y puedes estar segura de que eso no pasara

Tsunade: recuerda que todos confiamos en ti

Sasuke: lo se abuela

Tsunade: esta bien (mientras guarda el carro) bueno llegamos (se baja)

Sasuke: que bueno (también se baja)

Tsunade: quieres que te de el anillo ahora o luego

Sasuke: si no te importa,te lo puedes quedar,hasta año nuevo

Tsunade: esta bien,lo guardare para que nadie lo vea (va a la sala y ve que Karin y Naruto estaban dormidos en medio de los regalos)

Sasuke: gracias abuela (entra y los ve)

Tsunade: están dormidos(mientras iba al cuarto)

Sasuke: así es (se acerca al sofá donde estaba Karin) amor ya llegue (le sacude un poco para que despierte) amor ya llegue (le mueve un poco mas,pero eso solo molesta a Karin,y hace que le de un fuerte golpe en el estomago) AHHHHHHHHH (se agarra su estomago)

Tsunade: (guarda las cosas en su cuarto hasta que escucha el grito y baja para ver que paso) Sasuke que paso (mientras baja las gradas y ve a Sasuke agarrándose el estomago) no me digas que te golpeo (ve el gesto de dolor) y duro

Karin: (despierta por el grito) que paso

Tsunde: golpeaste a tu novio eso paso (hace que  
Sasuke se siente a su lado)

Karin: (lo mira y se levanta) amor lo siento (se sienta a su lado)

Tsunade: niña ten mas cuidado

Karin: lo siento es que me dormí

Tsunade: si ya veo que los regalos están todos envueltos

Karin: así es abuela

Tsunade: lo que me preocupa es Himawari no vaya a querer abrirlos

Karin: tranquila abuela,ella esta en el campamento,y viene el veinticinco en la mañana

Tsunade: es verdad,el 24 a la noche se llevan los regalos,bueno entonces que se queden en la sala no hay problema

Karin: si abuela

Tsunade: bueno voy al cuarto (se va)

Karin: esta bien abuela (mira a Sasuke) perdón por golpearte (le ayuda a que se acueste en el sofá

Sasuke: (se acuesta y espera a que el dolor le pase) si que golpeas duro

Karin: lo siento

Sasuke: tu hermano bien dormido

Karin: si es que esta cansado,tanto que no escucho tu grito (mientras le toca su barriga)

Sasuke: (hace un gesto de dolor) se nota

Karin: creo que si te di duro

Sasuke: no te preocupes ya me pasara

Karin: y a donde fuiste con la abuela

Sasuke: pues quería que le acompañara hacer una compra

Karin: seguramente para una de sus amigas

Sasuke: así es veo que envolvieron todos los regalos

Karin: así es

Sasuke: por esa cara estas cansada

Karin: pues envolver tantos regalos si cansa

Sasuke: me imagino (en eso se acomoda y le hace espacio) ven amor

Karin: estas seguro de que quieres que me acueste a tu lado

Sasuke: claro que si además el dolor me paso

Karin: esta bien (mientras se acuesta a su lado)

Sasuke: y los demás

Karin: mis papas con Itachi e Izumi regresaran mañana y Hanabi y Hinata en la noche

Sasuke: mas cosas compradas por la abuela

Karin: asi es

Sasuke: ya veo

Mientras ellos dos seguían conversando a la final se quedaron dormidos,cuando Karen los vio primero tapo a Naruto,que seguía dormido en el suelo,y luego hizo lo mismo con Sasuke y Karin

Seis días después

Era el 25 de diciembre y todos dormían en eso Himawari,que había llegado del campamento y como siempre entraban a la casa,gritaban a todos para que se despertaran,en eso entran al cuarto de Karin y Sasuke,ya que Sasuke,dormía con Karin, y empiezan a saltar en la cama

Himawari: tía Karin tío Sasuke despierten

Karin: Himawari es temprano dejanos dormid

Himawari: pero tía es navidad

Sasuke: se buena niña y déjanos dormir

Himawari: tío tía ya despierten

Karin: de acuerdo estoy despierta

Himawari: iré a despertar a los demás

Sasuke: no deja dormir (mientras se estira)

Karin: cuando es navidad,ya sabes como es

Sasuke: lo se (en eso se levanta de la cama)

Karin: (hace lo mismo) será mejor que bajemos

Sasuke: si mientras (salen del cuarto y bajan a la sala)

Naruto: hola chicos

Karin: buenos días

Hinata: feliz navidad

Sasuke: igualmente

Kushina: en esta fecha Himawari nos despierta,a todos

Minato: ya sabes que se emociona

Hiashi: alguien quiere chocolate caliento

Todos: yoooo

Hiashi: (pone en la mesita tazas de chocolate y galletas) sírvanse

Sasuke: gracias tío

Izumi: tengo sueño

Itachi: yo también

Sasuke: mejor despierten

Itachi: ya desperté

Himawari: mami podemos abrir los regalos

Hinata: si hija puedes hacerlo

Himawari: genial (en eso se sienta y empieza a abrir sus regalos)

Sasuke: bueno amor aquí esta tu regalo (le da una cajita)

Karin: gracias amor (mientras le abre y ve un collar con un corazón,al abrirlo hay una foto de ellos dos y unas letras que dice te amare por siempre) amor es hermoso

Sasuke: te gusto

Karin: si ven yo también te daré tu regalo (en eso se levanta y se acerca a la chimenea)

Sasuke: (le sigue y va con ella hasta la chimenea) que es amor

Karin: toma (mientras le da una caja un poco grande y le da) porque no lo abres

Sasuke: de acuerdo (en eso le abre y ve que era una foto de ellos dos en una premiación y dice te amo) amor es hermoso

Karin: me alegra que te gustara

Sasuke: claro que si (en eso mira hacia arriba) amor mira

Karin: (mira hacia donde le señala) ve un muérdago

Sasuke: sabes lo que eso significa

Karin: claro que si

Sasuke: feliz navidad (le besa)

Karin: igualmente (también le besa)

Seis días después

Estaban todos,en un mirador,faltaba diez minutos para el año nuevo,y los fuegos pirotécnicos empezarían en diez minutos

Sasuke: abuela

Tsunade: dime Sasuke

Sasuke: me das la caja

Tsunade: (saca la caja de su bolsillo) ten aquí esta

Sasuke: gracias abuela (va con Karin)

Tsunade: de nada Sasuke (va con Minato Kushina  
Fugaku y Mikoto) llego la hora

Mikoto: falta ya un minuto

Fugaku: bien esperemos

Naruto: ya llego la hora

Hinata: ya es hora

En eso los fuegos pirotécnicos empezaron eso solo quería decir,una cosa,el año nuevo empezó,asi que todos estaban observando

Sasuke: lindo no amor

Karin: si amor (sigue mirando)

Sasuke sonríe y Karin no sabia porque de repente ella ve que en los fuego pirotécnicos se forma unas letras

KARIN TE CASARIAS CONMIGO

Karin: (sorprendida mientras lo ve en eso mira a Sasuke) amor

Sasuke: (saca la caja y la abre y se podía ver un lindo anillo) pues esta era la sorpresa,que te dije que tenia,todos lo sabían pero prometieron,guardar el secreto hasta este día,Karin,hemos estado juntos cuatro años,quiero saber si te casarías conmigo,se que por ahora solo sería el civil,prometo,anular mi matrimonio con Sakura,para casarnos el eclesiástico,entonces que dices,te casas conmigo

Karin: si Sasuke,acepto casarme contigo

Sasuke; (le abraza y le besa y le pone el anillo en su dedo) se que no te vas arrepentir

Karin: eso lo se (también le besa) y cuando seria

Sasuke: bueno como es solo el civil,que tal en seis meses te parece

Karin: claro que si (mientras se abrazan y siguen viendo los fuegos pirotécnicos)

Naruto: viste acepto

Hinata: asi es

Minato: nuestra niña ha crecido

Kushina: los dos amor,espero que Karin sea feliz,así como lo es Naruto

Minato: ya veras que si amor

Fugaku: bueno al menos ellos dos se quieren

Mikoto: claro que si,con Sakura,nunca fue lo mismo

Fugaku:si es cierto,fue un error que se haya casado con ella

Mikoto: si pero,ahora será feliz con la mujer que realmente quiere

Fugaku: claro que si

Izumi: acepto

Itachi: así es

Izumi: bueno al menos ya no es secreto para Karin

Itachi: ya no

Dos días después

Era el tres de enero y todos,estaban haciendo sus cosas,Sakura,estaba en su casa,leyendo un libro tranquilamente

Ino: oye Sakura

Sakura: que pasa Ino

Ino: ten lee esto (le da el periódico)

Sakura: que algo interesante

Ino: si mira la notica y lo veras

Sakura: veamos (mira la noticia que le señalo ino)

Notica: el actor Sasuke Uchiha,se casara,por segunda vez,tras cuatro años de relación con su novia Karin Namikaze,Sasuke,le propuso matrimonio el primero de enero,y ella acepto se casaran en seis meses,cabe decir que este es el segundo matrimonio del actor,que ya estuvo casado con Sakura Haruno,pero solo duro un año

Sakura: sorprendente

Ino: no vas hablar con ella

Sakura: para que

Ino: para advertirle,y que tenga cuidado

Sakura: no

Ino: porque

Sakura: porque no tengo,nada que decirle

Ino: pero entonces,no le diras a Karin,que Sasuke te rompió el brazo

Sakura: Sasuke nunca,me rompió el brazo

Ino: entonces,si el no te toco,como te lo rompiste

Sakura; que no te acuerdas,lo que te conté que habíamos discutido

Ino: es verdad,y que incluso,era cuando el hablaba con Karin,y ella se enfado y les grito a los dos

Sakura: si,y Sasuke,se quedo sorprendido,por el grito

Ino: y que hiciste

Sakura: el no me respondía,y yo le dije no te soprto,y me fui del cuarto,y cuando bajaba las gradas,pise mal y me caí,y al caerme caí sobre mi brazo y me lo fracture

Ino: despistada como siempre

Sakura: lo se

Ino: y que hiciste

Sakura: me levante,y me fui de la casa,y me fui donde el amigo de mi papa,que es doctor,y me enyeso el brazo,y el también me dijo que porque aguanto a Sasuke,así que le dije que al día siguiente,me iría a la casa,a recoger mis cosas,y que le pediría el divorcio y así lo hice

Ino: bueno al menos esta feliz

Sakura: sabes que siempre,estuvo enamorado de Karin,desde que eran niños

Ino: bueno,eso es verdad

Sakura: para mi,siempre fue un error haberme,casado con el,ahora se casara con la mujer,que  
realmente,quiere

Ino: tienes toda la razón

Ambas que quedan conversando un rato,mas,mientras Sakura, siempre,supo que su matrimonio con Sasuke siempre fue un error,y que nunca debió de haberse casado con el,pero como ya era libre se alegraba de que Sasuke este feliz,con la persona que siempre,quiso,así que en sus pensamientos lo único que hizo fue desearle lo mejor a Sasuke y Karin y que sean muy felices


	5. llego el dia

Seis meses después

Ha pasado seis,meses desde que Sasuke,le pidió matrimonio en año nuevo a Karin,ahora faltaba,ocho días para la boda,todo estaba tranquilo,aunque quince días antes mientras Sasuke,filmaba su última película,antes de casarse,porque se tomaría un tiempo,paso un accidente, en que hizo que todos los actores salieron lesionados,entre ellos Sasuke,que por proteger a Karin,para evitar que salga, lastimada,el salió lastimado,ya que la cámara se cayo y la lente,le golpeo en el costado aunque,fue un golpe,fuerte,ya que la lente le golpeo en el costado,no le fracturo las costillas,aunque si estaba adolorido,Karin,se tropezó y al caerse,se cayo sobre su brazo rompiéndoselo tendrá que estar enyesada el brazo por un mes,su hermano y su cuñada también estaba ahí,y Hinata se rompió la mano derecha,y Naruto termino con el ojo morado izquierdo,eso provoco la cancelación de la película y que el director,sea demandado,por suerte Sasuke,estaba bien,y se estaba recuperando,aún algo adolorido,pero igual se casarían,ahora Karin estaba en casa,hablando por teléfono

Karin: esta bien ya se lo digo (cuelga el teléfono) mama papa estará aquí en cinco minutos

Kushina: gracias hija

Karin: de nada mama (sigue leyendo)

Sasuke: (a los cinco minutos entra en la casa) ya llegue (mientras se acuesta en el sillón y su cabeza en las piernas de Karin)

Karin: que te dijo mi papa

Sasuke: que estoy bien

Karin: y todavía tienes que seguir,tomando las pastillas

Sasuke: hasta el miércoles,es el último días de las pastillas

Karin: que bueno y mi papa

Sasuke: estaciono el carro,y subió por la cocina al cuarto

Karin: que silencioso

Sasuke: si,parece que estaban apurados

Karin: no parece están de apuro

Sasuke: que paso

Karin: la abuela

Sasuke: ahora que hizo la abuela

Karin: que te cuenten mis papas

Kushina: (baja las gradas junto con Minato) hija

Karin: si mama

Minato: ya nos vamos

Karin: esta bien papa

Sasuke: no entiendo,tío a donde se van,tu y la tía

Kushina: a las Vegas

Sasuke: para que

Minato: a buscar a la abuela

Sasuke: y porque se van a buscar a la abuela,a las Vegas

Kushina: y te acuerdas,que la abuela estaba,organizando el cumpleaños de un amigo,con sus otros amigos

Sasuke: claro que me acuerdo

Minato: pues lo hicieron

Sasuke: y a donde se fueron

Kushina: pues se fueron a las Vegas y que crees que paso

Sasuke: pues creo que ya me lo estoy imaginando

Minato: pues,dejame decirte que estaban celebrando el cumpleaños,de su amigo y se emborracharon

Sasuke: hay no tío no me digas que (se queda pensando)

Kushina: así es, la abuela se caso borracha en las vegas

Sasuke: sabía que la abuela,hacía tonterías,pero no me imagine que tanto

Minato: así es,y ahora nos llamo desesperada porque no sabe que hacer

Sasuke: y que harán

Kushina: pues le llevamos su partida de nacimiento en esta carpeta (le señala la carpeta) y ver si con eso se puede solucionar este problema

Sasuke: pues haber si se soluciona

Minato: espero que si hija

Karin: si papa

Minato: tu mama y yo,nos tenemos que ir

Karin: claro papa

Kushina: chicos regresaremos entre lunes o martes,y estén tranquilos,que esto no arruina su boda,ustedes se casaran el otro sábado

Sasuke: esta bien tía

Minato: Sasuke

Sasuke: si tío

Minato: no te olvides de pastillas,son las últimas que tienes que el miércoles

Sasuke: si tío lo hare

Minato: esta bien Sasuke es hora de irnos

Kushina: nos vemos chicos (mientras toman sus maletas,y salen de la casa y meten las maletas,al carro,y luego se suben y se marchan)

Sasuke: nunca me imagine que la abuela,sería capaz de hacer esto

Karin: nadie,la abuela ,hace tonterías pero esta es la primera vez, que llama a mis papas para que la ayuden

Sasuke: creo que en eso tienes toda la razón

Karin: así es

Sasuke: y que hacías

Karin: pues veía lo de la luna de miel en Hawai,lastima que no voy a poder surfear

Sasuke: lo se,es una pena,pero como te dije hace antes de ayer,volveremos para nuestro aniversario

Karin: lo se de todas,formas estas decidido a retirarte de manera temporal del cine

Sasuke: por ahora,si ya veremos más adelante

Karin: esta bien amor y bueno estamos solos

Sasuke: y tu hermano

Karin: dijeron que iban a comprar algo no se que es

Sasuke: entiendo (mientras se acomoda)

Karin: te duele no es cierto

Sasuke: un poco todavía si

Karin: puedo verlo

Sasuke: si pero con cuidado por favor

Karin: tranquilo (mientras le alza su camisa,y ve el golpe,todavía se veía el morado pero ya menos) pero ya no esta tan morado como antes

Sasuke; así es

Karin: que bueno (le baja la camisa con cuidado)

Sasuke (siente un pequeño dolor pero ya menos)  
duele pero ya no tanto

Karin: me alegra

Sasuke: así es (mientras siente que le esta empezando a dar sueño)

Karin: ya te duermes no es cierto

Sasuke: si,las pastillas,me hacen dormir

Karin: bueno es normal porque no te duermes

Sasuke: no te molesta

Karin: claro que no amor

Sasuke: esta bien amor (mientras se queda dormido)

Karin: descansa amor (le da un beso en la frente,y le tapa,en eso mientras acaricia su cabello recuerda lo que paso quince días atrás)

Flash back

Quince días atrás

Estaban en la filmación de la película,pero siempre por algún problema,la película se retrasaba,y no avanzaba

Director: haber si podemos avanzar

Sasuke: pero todo esta mal

Sai: (compañero de Sasuke) nada está en orden,aquí todo se va a caer en cualquier momento

Director: no exageren

Konan: no exageramos es la verdad todo esta mal puesto

Naruto: (mirando) aquí hay algo que no esta bien

Hinata: dile al director es mas necio

Karin: esto se va a caer en cualquier momento

Shizune: cuidado (mientras la cortina se cae)

Director: hay no (mientras mira como todo se desbarata)

Sasuke: KARIN CUIDADO (corre)

Karin: (se cae y todo el peso de su cuerpo va sobre su brazo) demonios (intenta alejarse)

Sasuke (se acerca a ella y la protege pero no evita que una cámara se caiga y la lente le golpee el costado) AHHHHHHHH

Karin: (escucha el grito y ve quien es) amor estas bien

Naruto: hermana estas bien

Karin: no me caí y todo el peso de mi cuerpo se fue sobre mi brazo y creo que me lo rompí (ve el ojo de Naruto) hermano tu ojo

Naruto: esa cosa me golpeo

Hinata: creo que me rompí la mano (ve a Sasuke) esta bien

Karin: no lo se la cámara que estaba parada me iba a caer a mi,y por protegerme el lente le golpeo

Naruto: y creo que fue en el costado (mientras le toca y ve que hace un gesto de dolor)

Karin: que hacemos

Mirai: esto es un desastre la película se cancela definitivamente

Karin: pero claro que se suspende,el director tiene la culpa

Director: (se acerca) no me imagine que esto iba a pasar

Karin: (se para y lo mira furiosa) no se imagino,se lo estuvimos advirtiendo desde el principio,y usted no nos escucho y mire todos están lesionados incluso mi prometido

Director: lo lamento

Karin: con decir lo lamento,cree que solucionara las cosas (mientras furiosa le da una cachetada)

Naruto: hermana cálmate

Karin: y ahora que hacemos

Shikamaru: llamare a emergencias para que traigan varias,ambulancias (mientras llama)

Naruto: Karin tu y Hinata vayan al hospital,a que les revisen tu brazo hermana y tu brazo amor

Hinata: amor y tu que harás

Naruto: me llevare a Sasuke a casa,que papa lo revise

Hinata: esta bien amor,vámonos Karin

Karin: como nos vamos

Hinata: que Naruto use el carro,nosotras iremos en taxi

Naruto: esta bien pero vámonos ahora (mientras ayuda a Sasuke y nota que hace un gesto de dolor al moverlo)

Karin: si vámonos (mientras se levanta y empieza a caminar sin mover el brazo izquierdo porque le dolía)

Naruto (sale y mete con cuidado a Sasuke a la parte de atrás del carro acostándolo,con cuidado) nos vemos chicas (mientras se sube al carro para irse)

Hinata: ten cuidado amor (mientras le hace señas a un taxi y se para) vámonos Karin (mientras se sube al taxi

Karin: si cuñada (también se sube)

Naruto: (mientras manejaba a la casa,trataba de manejar tranquilo,pero estaba algo nervioso,incluso en sus nervios,no vio un hueco y al pisarlo,eso hizo que Sasuke gritara del dolor,cuando llegan a la casa y meten el carro,ve afuera del garaje a Karen,apaga el carro y sale) Karen

Karen: hola joven Naruto (mientras le mira el ojo) que le paso en el ojo

Naruto: hubo un accidente,en el set de filmación la película se cancelo

Karen: (mira a Sasuke) que le paso al joven Sasuke

Naruto: por proteger,a Karin y evitar que una cámara le cayera encima,le cayo a el y la lente le golpeo el costado,puedes revisarlo para ver si no tiene una costilla rota

Karen: claro (mientras abre la puerta y lo ve) y la señorita Karin y la señora Hinata

Naruto: se fueron al hospital,creo que Karin se rompió el brazo y Hinata la mano derecha

Karen: veamos (en eso ve que sasuke respira normalmente) me parece que no se rompió ninguna costilla

Naruto: como sabes

Karen: porque veo que respira de manera,normal,pero creo que es mejor que su papa lo revise,para estar mas seguro

Naruto: donde esta mi papa

Karen: arriba en su estudio

Naruto: esta bien quédate con el,yo iré a ver a mi papa

Karen: esta bien joven (se queda con Sasuke)

Naruto: (sube las gradas hasta entrar al estudio y golpea la puerta) papa estas ocupado (entra)

Minato: no hijo entra

Naruto: esta bien papa

Minato: (le ve el ojo) hijo que te paso en el ojo

Naruto: hubo un accidente en el set de filmación,esa cosa, que tiene el micrófono me dio en el ojo

Minato: no me digas,y eso que le estuvieron advirtiendo a ese director

Naruto: si pero no escucho

Minato: y que paso

Naruto: pues todo se empezó a derrumbar,y todos salieron lastimados

Minato: y tu hermana y tu esposa

Naruto: pues Karin se resbalo y todo su cuerpo,aplasto su brazo izquierdo y creo que se lo rompió y a Hinata,le golpeo una cámara y creo que se rompió la mano derecha,se fueron al hospital hacerse revisar

Minato: y Sasuke

Naruto: pues el por proteger a Karin y evitar que la cámara le golpee le protegió,pero el lente de la cámara le golpeo en el costado y no se si tiene una costilla rota

Minato (preocupado) donde esta sasuke

Naruto: en el carro,lo traje hasta aquí,Karen esta con el

Minato: ven conmigo vamos a revisarlo (mientras se levanta y sale del estudio)

Naruto: si papa (lo sigue)

Mitano: (baja las gradas,hasta llegar al garage,donde estaba Karen) Karen

Karen: si señor

Minato: como vez a Sasuke

Karen: pues respira con normalidad,pero se queja mucho y en medio de su dolor llama a la señorita pero no ella no esta aquí

Minato: déjame verlo (se acerca)

Karen: si señor (mientras le da espacio)

Minato: (revisa a Sasuke,pero como no era un espacio algo cómodo toma una decisión) Naruto

Naruto: si papa

Minato: vas a tener que ayudarme a sacar a Sasuke,y llevarlo hasta el cuarto para revisarlo,el carro no es muy cómodo

Naruto: esta bien papa (se acerca al carro) aunque le va a doler

Minato: lo se (mientras con cuidado,saca a Sasuke del carro,y ve que hace un gesto del dolor, Naruto lo ayuda,y llevan a Sasuke,hasta el cuarto,aunque subir las gradas,fue difícil pero lo lograron y entraron al cuarto) bien hijo acuéstalo con cuidado

Naruto: si papa (mientras lo hace)

Minato: hijo vas a tener que dejarme,que lo revise,porque no le pides a Karen algo de hielo para tu ojo,luego iré a revisartelo

Naruto: esta bien papa (en eso sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta)

Minato: vamos a ver (en eso le empieza a revisar,y al tocarlo,ve que Sasuke se queja) bueno al menos no esta roto ninguna costilla eso si es tener suerte

Sasuke (abre los ojos) tío

Minato: tranquilo Sasuke tienes suerte

Sasuke (hace un gesto de dolor) duele

Minato: te dolerá algunos días,por suerte no estas fracturado nada

Sasuke: y Karin

Minato: esta en el hospital haciéndose revisar el brazo

Sasuke: ese director tuvo la culpa

Minato: claro que tuvo la culpa,y esto no se quedara así

Sasuke: que harás tío

Minato: simple lo voy a demandar

Sasuke: entiendo (mientras hace otro gesto de dolor cuando Minato le vuelve a tocar) AHHHHHH DUELE

Minato: será mejor que descanses (mientras prepara la inyección)

Sasuke: eso dolió

Minato: lo se pero con esto estarás mejor (mientras le inyecta)

Sasuke: pero y Karin

Minato: pronto volverá

Sasuke: esta bien tío (mientras empieza a dormirse)

Minato: descansa (mientras tanto con Naruto)

Naruto: gracias Karen (se pone la bolsa de hielo en su ojo)

Karen: de nada joven Naruto (escucha el grito) creo que si le dolió

Naruto: para que haya gritado de esa forma si

Karen: se podrá casar con la señorita,es en quince días

Naruto: pero claro que si

Karen: usted cree joven

Naruto: claro que lo creo,acaso piensas que no,se casaría con Karin

Karen: lo creo joven,el es capaz de casarse con la señorita,incluso si estuviera en el hospital

Naruto; así es Karen (mientras recibe un mensaje en el celular)

Karen: quien es joven

Naruto: Hinata (mientras le contesta)

Karen: y que dice

Naruto: que las están revisando,y le colocaran un yeso en el brazo a karin y uno en su mano a Hinata

Karen: volverán pronto

Naruto: en una hora estarán aquí

Karen: entiendo

Mientras Naruto se seguía colocando el hielo,en su ojo ya había pasado una hora,y en ese momento,llegaban a la casa,Hinata y Karin,cuando entran Hinata, llega a la cocina y Karin va directo al cuarto,en eso entra

Karin: hola papa

Minato: hola hija como estas

Karin: pues (le enseña su brazo enyesado)

Minato: te lo fracturaste

Karin: lamentablemente si papa

Minato: y por cuanto tiempo tendrás que estar con ese yeso

Karin: un mes papa,genial,no podre surfear en Hawai

Minato: bueno hija,los accidentes pasan ya será en otra ocasión lo importante es que no te paso nada peor

Karin: si papa (se acerca a Sasuke y ve que esta dormido y se sienta a su lado y le toma la mano) y el como esta

Minato: tiene una suerte

Karin: en serio papa

Minato: si hija,el golpe fue fuerte no se cómo no se fracturo las costillas

Karin: entiendo papa (mientras sigue sujetando la mano de Sasuke)

Minato: tranquila hija,se casan en quince días,así que para esa fecha estará mejor y podrán casarse

Karin: esta bien papa

Minato: bueno hija de seguro tu mama,y tus tíos  
estarán en la cocina,iré a verlos y de paso revisare el ojo de Naruto

Karin: esta bien papa ya bajo

Minato: esta bien hija (sale del cuarto)

Karin: me alegra de que estés bien amor (se levanta)

Sasuke; (dormido) amor

Karin: tranquilo amor aquí estoy

Sasuke: me duele

Karin: se que te duele amor,pero ahora mejor sigue durmiendo estarás mejor

Sasuke no te vayas (mientras se queda dormido)

Karin: aquí voy a estar (en eso se queda un rato y luego le suelta la mano,y le tapa y le da un beso en la frente) descansa amor (sale del cuarto y baja a la  
cocina) hola mama

Kushina: mi amor (mientras le abraza) que alegría ver que estas bien

Karin: si mama

Mikoto: linda que te dijo el doctor

Karin: que al caer con mi cuerpo sobre mi brazo,me lo fracture,estaré un mes con este yeso

Fugaku: y tu Hinata

Hinata: pues yo estaré con este yeso también,por un mes

Minato: y Naruto tendrá un ojo morado,al menos por algunos días

Naruto: oh genial

Minato: agradece que no fue peor

Mikoto: y como esta mi hijo

Minato: estará adolorido algunos días,por suerte no tiene una costilla rota

Fugaku: esto no se quedara así

Kushina: pero por supuesto que no,mañana iremos con el abogado para demandar a ese director

Minato: claro que si (ve que Karin responde un mensaje) hija quien te escribió

Karin: Sai papa

Naruto: y que dice

Karin: tendrá que quedarse en el hospital,algunos días,tiene varios golpes

Hinata: pobre

Karin: lo se (se sienta en la mesa)

Karen: le prepare un sanduche señorita (mientras le deja el plato en la mesa)

Karin: gracias Karen

Kushina: bueno mejor comamos

Mikoto: si mientras se sienta

Hinata: cuñada hay que evitar,que Himawari le salte encima a Sasuke

Karin: habrá que contarle que paso,para que no lo haga

Naruto: esta bien

Minato: hija

Karin: si papa

Minato: tal vez Sasuke despierte,en la madrugada,conciéndolo algo alterado será mejor que te quedes a su lado

Karin: esta bien papa

Naruto: y la abuela

Kushina: con sus amigos,sigue organizando el cumpleaños de uno de ellos

Karin: todavía no saben a donde quieren ir

Kushina: aun no

Fugaku: espero que se le ocurra irse a las Vegas

Mikoto: no creo que la abuela sea capaz de eso o si

Naruto: tía la abuela es capaz de cualquier cosa

Mikoto: bueno en eso si tienes toda la razón

Todos seguían conversando hasta la medianoche cuando a esa hora,todos se levantan y se van a acostar,Karin con cuidado entra al cuarto y luego se mete al baño,y se cambia de ropa,cuando termina de cambiarse de ropa y ocupar el baño,sale y se acuesta al lado de Sasuke le da un beso en la frente,y se queda dormida,pero cuando eran las dos de la mañana Karin,se levanta para ir al baño

Sasuke: (estaba dormido,cuando de repente se empieza a poner inquieto y se despierta) KARIN (hace un gesto de dolor cuando se levanta)

Karin: (sale del baño rápido) amor tranquilo aquí estoy (se acerca donde esta Sasuke)

Sasuke: eso dolió (hace un gesto de dolor)

Karin: no debiste levantarte de esa forma (le ayuda a que se acueste)

Sasuke: desperté asustado estas bien

Karin: si solo el brazo fracturado,tendré que estar con este yeso por un mes

Sasuke: y Hinata

Karin: tiene la mano derecha fracturada,también tendrá que estar por un mes con un yeso

Sasuke: y Naruto

Karin: el tiene un ojo morado,pero estará bien en unos días

Sasuke: y yo

Karin: no te acuerdas que paso

Sasuke: pues no mucho lo último que me acuerdo,fue que evite que esa cámara te cayera encima

Karin: si y a ti te dio el lente de la cámara en el costado,tienes una suerte,no te fracturaste las costillas

Sasuke: pero si duele

Karin: eso lo se amor,papa dijo que estarás adolorido algunos días

Sasuke: la boda no se suspenderá

Karin: claro que no amor,nos casaremos en quince días

Sasuke: que bueno (le besa)

Karin: (también le besa) es hora de que dormir amor

Sasuke: esta bien te acostaras a mi lado

Karin: claro que si (mientras se acomoda en la cama)

Sasuke: (también se acomoda) auch eso duele

Karin: trata de no moverte amor

Sasuke: creo que no va a ser fácil

Karin: lo se (le da un beso en la frente) que descanses

Sasuke: igualmente (le sonríe)

Los dos se duermen,cuando amanece Karin se despierta y se mete al baño y lo ocupa,solo se cambia de ropa y se queda con su camiseta y el short que era su pijama,se arregla y sale del baño y se acerca donde Sasuke y ve que sigue dormido,así que lo deja dormir,y sale del cuarto y baja hasta la cocina,y ve que todos estaban desayunando,incluso estaba la abuela

Karin: buenos días (se sienta en la mesa)

Tsunade: mi niña estas bien

Karin: si abuela solo me fracture el brazo

Tsunade: ese director es un irresponsable

Naruto: y eso que se le estuvo advirtiendo pero no escucho

Kushina: pues haber si ahora,escucha cuando vea que le pasara

Tsunade: que van hacer

Mikoto: iremos a demandar a ese director,por negligencia

Tsunade: se lo merece

Minato: así es mama (mira a Karin) hija y Sasuke como esta

Karin: pues eran las dos de la mañana,cuando yo me desperté porque quería ir al baño,y aparte el yeso me molestaba,así que me levante,y entre al baño y justo encontré algo para rascarme,cuando escuche que se despertó gritando,así que salí del baño,para estar con el y que se calme,y luego se durmió

Fugaku: y ahora como esta

Karin: sigue dormido tío

Minato: ten hija (le da unas pastillas)

Karin: (agarra las pastillas) para que son papa

Minato: son antiinflamatorias,dile que se tome durante diez días cada doce horas,después de diez días lo volveré a revisar,para ver como esta

Karin: está bien papa

Kushina: (termina de desayunar) bueno creo que es hora de irnos

Mikoto: pues estoy lista

Fugaku: pues podemos irnos

Minato: así es

Hinata: suerte con su demanda

Kushina: gracias Hinata,nos veremos luego (mientras se van)

Tsunade: Naruto y donde esta himawari

Naruto: pues mi suegro se llevo,a himawari ,de paseo

Tsunade: y cuando viene

Hinata: ahora,ya vamos a ir a verla

Tsunade; tendrán que explicarles que paso con Sasuke

Naruto: asi lo haremos

Tsunade: esta bien (todos siguen desayunando hasta que terminan y se levantan)

Karin: Karen esto es para Sasuke (ve la mesa del desayuno)

Karen: si señorita podrá llevarlo usted,o quiere que le ayude

Karin: haber dejame intentar (intenta levantar la mesita,pero se da cuenta de que no puede) tendrás que hacerlo tu Karen,no tengo fuerza en el brazo izquierdo y no quiero que se caiga

Karen: esta bien señorita (mientras coje la mesita y sale de la cocina) vamos señorita

Karin: si (en eso la sigue,y cuando llegan al cuarto Karin le abre la puerta para que pueda entrar) amor

Sasuke: hola amor (mientras se vuelve a acostar en la cama)

Karin: te levantaste

Sasuke: si es que quería ir al baño

Karin: entiendo

Karen: buenos días joven

Sasuke: buenos días Karen

Karen: aquí esta su desayuno (le pone la mesita en la cama)

Sasuke: gracias Karen

Karen: de nada llámeme luego,para recoger la mesita (en eso sale del cuarto)

Karin: así lo hare Karen (ve que se va)

Sasuke: y ya desayunaron

Karin: si por cierto mi papa me dijo que te tomes esto (le da las pastillas)

Sasuke: (las toma) y para que son

Karin: son antiinflamatorias dijo que te las tienes que tomar,por diez días cada doce horas,que después te hará una nueva revisión

Sasuke: entiendo (mientras desayuna) y Naruto

Karin: se están arreglando para ir a ver a Himawari

Sasuke: será que le contaran lo que paso

Karin: claro que si,así evitaran que te salte encima

Sasuke: que dirán el papa,de hinata,cuando la vea con la mano derecha enyesada,y a naruto con el ojo morado

Karin: pues seguramente,que ese director es un irresponsable

Sasuke: seguramente (mientras con el jugo se toma la pastilla) me mando un mensaje Shikamaru

Karin: que dijo

Sasuke: que el tendrá que quedarse unos días en el hospital,tiene una conmoción

Karin: pues todos estaban lastimados

Sasuke: con todo lo que se cayo pues seguramente

Los dos seguían conversando hasta que Sasuke,terminó de desayunar y Karin llamo a Karen para que venga a llevarse la mesita,ella lo hizo y se llevo pero Karin se quedo en la cocina despidiéndose de la abuela y de Naruto y Hinata y luego volvió al cuarto

Karin: (entra al cuarto) estamos solo los dos

Sasuke: y mis papas y mis tíos

Karin: se fueron hablar con el abogado,para empezar la demanda contra el director

Sasuke: y la abuela

Karin: se iba a ver con unos amigos,para organizar el cumpleaños de un amigo,y ver donde se van a celebrarlo

Sasuke: y Naruto y Hinata

Karin: ya se fueron

Sasuke entiendo (mientras se acuesta) me puedes hacer un favor

Karin: haber dime

Sasuke: me podrías revisar el costado,para ver como esta

Karin: claro (mientras se acerca)

Sasuke: solo hazlo despacio es que si duele

Karin: tranquilo,lo hare con cuidado (mientras le alza con cuidado su camisa) auch

Sasuke: que esta

Karin: pues se nota que se te hará un gran moretón

Sasuke: en serio

Karin: así es

Sasuke: y si lo tocas

Karin: no creo que sea buena idea

Sasuke: porque

Karin: te va a doler

Sasuke: no creo tus manos son tan suaves

Karin: esta bien (le toca con cuidado)

Sasuke (cierra los ojos) eso duele

Karin: por eso no quería tocarte

Sasuke; tranquila

Karin: esta bien (le baja con cuidado su camisa)

Sasuke: si dolió

Karin: poco a poco,dejara de dolerte

Sasuke: lo se (los dos siguen conversando)

Fin del flash back

Naruto: (en eso entra con Hinata a la casa) hola hermana

Karin: hola donde estaban ustedes dos

Hinata: pues fuimos a comprar algo para el almuerzo tienes hambre

Karin: claro que si

Naruto: veo que Sasuke esta dormido

Karin: efecto de las pastillas (pone la cabeza de Sasuke en una almohada con cuidado y se sienta en el suelo)

Hinata: y por cuanto tiempo tiene que seguir tomando las pastillas

Karin: papa le dijo que hasta el miércoles

Naruto: y no están papa y mama (pone la comida en la mesita)

Karin: se fueron a las vegas,haber como ayudan a la abuela

Hinata: era de imaginarse que la abuela haría una tontería

Karin: pues nadie se lo imagino

Naruto: quieres oír el mensaje de voz que me dejo la abuela

Karin: claro

Naruto: pone el mensaje para que se escuche

Mensaje: Naruto,hip, quiero contarte que hip me acabo de casar en las vegas hip estoy borracha hip y me case jijiji

Karin: y ahora llama a mis papas para que le ayuden

Hinata; dijeron cuando vuelven

Karin: entre lunes o martes,y dijeron que esto no afectaría las cosas,el otro sábado Sasuke y yo nos casaremos

Naruto: la abuela y sus locuras

Karin: si hermano,pero seamos justos,esta es la  
primera vez que la abuela,hace una tontería y llama a mis papas

Hinata: eso es cierto amor,la abuela ha hecho otras tonterías y se las arreglado sola,por primera vez llama a mis suegros

Naruto: bueno eso es cierto

Karin: así es

Los tres seguían conversando,hasta que después de una hora despertó Sasuke,y también se sentó en el suelo,con ellos y se pusieron a conversar y a comer

Ocho días después

Ya pasaron ocho días y era el sábado,y todo estaba preparado,para que se casen,solo esperaban al juez para que los casara llegaría pronto

Kushina: lo que no entiendo hija es porque se casan a mediodía

Karin: bueno mama,pensamos que así podríamos aprovechar y no nos haríamos tan tarde

Kushina: de seguro es para irse a hawai mas tarde y llegar en la noche no es cierto hija

Karin: si mama

Kushina: te entiendo hija (termina de peinarla) listo hija

Karin: gracias mama eres muy buena

Kushina: gracias hija (le sonríe) debo admitirlo mis hijos han crecido

Karin: así es mama

Kushina: solo si me da un poco de pensa,que tu y sauke se vayan a vivir,con fugku y mikoto

Karin: mama no es una despedida,vendremos a verlos

Kushina: eso lo se

Karin: te quiero mami (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Kushina: y yo a ti hija (le sonríe)

Hinata: (entra al cuarto) cuñada

Karin: que pasa Hinata

Hinata: ya llego el juez

Karin: gracias ya vamos

Hinata: esta bien (sale del cuarto)

Kushina: bueno es hora de ir a la sala

Karin: si mama (mientras salen del cuarto)

Mikoto: (en el otro cuarto con Sasuke) sabes hijo

Sasuke: dime mama

Mikoto: siempre pensé que el que se casaría primero seria Itachi

Sasuke: pues resulta que no fue así mama

Mikoto: pues tienen toda la razón,solo espero hijo que tu y Karin sean felices

Sasuke: así será mama

Itachi : (entra al cuarto) hermano

Sasuke: que pasa Itachi

Itachi: ya llego el juez

Sasuke: gracias hermano ya vamos

Itachi: esta bien (sale del cuarto)

Mikoto: bueno vamos (los dos salen del cuarto)

Todos estaban en la sala el papa de Hinata,la abuela con una amiga,en eso los dos se acercan donde el juez y empieza la ceremonia,cuando le toco firmar a los testigos,Hinata se acerco porque era la testigo de Karin junto con Itachi,y firmaron,y cuando le toco a los testigos,de Sasuke que eran Naruto e Izumi,también firmaron y luego lo hicieron Sasuke y luego Karin el juez les dijo que estaba casados,asi que los dos se besaron,cuando el juez se despidió y se fue todos se sentaron

Karin: creo que se olvidaron de felicitar a los novios (en eso todos se paran y les dan un abrazo felicitándoles)

Todos se quedaron conversando y luego comieron,ya cuando eran las cuatro de la tarde

Sasuke: amor es hora de irnos

Karin: si amor

Kushina: disfruten de su luna de miel

Sasuke: gracias tía

Karin: así lo haremos mama

Sasuke: hasta luego (mientras se iban)

Minato: bueno ya se fueron

Fugaku: y ahora que hacemos

Hinata: pues conversar no (y así lo hicieron hasta se amanecieron conversando)

Mientras tanto con Sasuke y Karin habían llegado al aeropuerto,y ahora ya estaban en el avión y el avión despega para irse a Hawai,cuando era casi las nueve de la noche llegan pero en eso Sasuke le venda los ojos a Karin

Karin: amor porque me vendas los ojos

Sasuke: es una sorpresa amor

Karin: de acuerdo pero guíame

Sasuke: claro que si amor (mientras le ayuda a bajar del avión con cuidado y luego le hace subir al carro) pronto llegaremos

Karin: esta bien amor

Sasuke: (llegan al hotel ayuda a Karin a bajar del carro y llegan al hotel y les dan las llaves suben el asensor y llegan al piso donde estaba el cuarto) lista amor

Karin: claro que si amor

Sasuke (le quita la venda) que te parece

Karin: lo mira amor es hermoso me encanta

Sasuke: me alegra que te haya gustado

Karin: claro que si amor (mientras me donde estaban era una suit presidencial y había unas velas en la mesa donde estaba la cena)

Sasuke: que tal si comemos

Karin: claro que si tengo hambre

Sasuke: vamos (mientras llegan a la mesa) permíteme amor (le abre la silla)

Karin: gracias amor (se sienta)

Sasuke: de nada (también se sienta)

Karin: todo se ve rico

Sasuke: me alegra que te guste (coge la copa) brindemos

Karin: claro (mientras agarra su copa)

Sasuke: brindo por nosotros salud

Karin: salud amor y que sigamos siendo felices como hasta ahora

Sasuke: claro que si (mientras los dos empiezan a comer y cuando terminan Sasuke prende la radio que estaba a su lado y suena una música y se levanta) amor me concederías esta pieza (le da la mano)  
Karin: claro que si amor (toma su mano)

Karin se levanta,y camina con Sasuke hasta el centro del cuarto y empiezan a bailar,claro que los dos estaban felices,mientras seguían bailando ninguno de los dos lo sabían,pero antes de que su felicidad este completa,los dos tendrán que superar una prueba,esa prueba tendrían que superarlo los dos,y eso harían que estén juntos por siempre o que tengan que separarse definitivamente


	6. sasuke toma una decisión importante

Seis meses después

Ha pasado seis meses desde que Sasuke y Sarin, se casaron,todo iba bien hasta que cumplieron,seis meses,Sasuke,se comporto algo grosero,con Sarin,y eso la molesto mucho,incluso pese a que Sasuke estaba retirado,de manera temporal del cine,había aceptado ir a la una premiere,de un amigo,y quería que Sarin vaya con el,pero ella no quería ir porque habían regresado,de esquiar,y el cambio de clima le afecto le dio gripe,incluso el le llevo a la farmacia y le compro las medicinas,pero el sábado Sasuke se molesto con Karin,porque no estaba arreglada y le cogió del brazo de una manera brusca,incluso una mas y se lo rompe nuevamente,ya que era el mismo,brazo que se rompió cuando hubo,el accidente seis meses atrás donde,la película se cancelo eso molesto a Karin,y estaba dispuesta a hablar seriamente con Sasuke,lo hicieron justo ahora sábado,ellos dos hablaron,y el le pidió,perdón y le dijo que tenía toda la razón,que se había comportado como un idiota,y que el cine le tenía estresado y que se retiraría definitivamente,y que también hablaría con una Psicologa,incluso Sasuke,entendio cuando Karin le dijo que ella estaría con sus padres mientras el estuviera esos días con la Psicologa ahora,no estaba en casa,habían ido a un evento de caridad,donde Sasuke,haría un anuncio importante,mientras en casa,Mikoto y Fugaku cinversaban

Mikoto: crees que Karin hace lo correcto

Fugaku: la verdad

Mikoto: si

Fugaku: lo que hace Karin es correcto,Sasuke,cometió un error,y estuvo mal lo que hizo

Mikoto: pero esto es temporal

Fugaku: es solo,hasta que Sasuke,termine de hablar con la Psicologa,Karin sabe que el necesita,tiempo

Mikoto: al menos,acepto que cometió un error

Fugaku: claro que si,por eso se disculpo,con Karin,aunque tardo varios días

Mikoto: no sabía como disculparse con ella

Fugaku: pero a la final,se disculpo, y también nos pidió disculpas a los dos

Mikoto : lo se,y me alegro que lo haga,y aceptara su error

Fugaku: claro que si,ya veras ellos el próximo mes volverán

Mikoto:claro que volverá Sasuke la quiere,y el mismo sabe que si no la quiere perder,debe cambiar,y por ella lo hará

Fugaku: no es como cuando se caso con Sakura

Mikoto: amor ese matrimonio,fue un error desde,un principio las cosas empezaron mal

Fugaku: en eso tienes toda la razón,en cambio con Karin es diferente

Mikoto: siempre lo ha sido

Fugaku: extrañare sus chistes

Mikoto: yo también pero ya lo veras amor,volverá

Fugaku: si tienes razón

Mientras los dos seguían conversando,Sasuke estaba con Itachi con Izumi y con Karin en ese evento,de caridad,en eso,evento,también estaba Sakura con sus amigas,y Karin converso un rato,con ella ya que tenía una duda y querías que se le aclarara,cuando terminaron de hablar,Karin le dio las gracias,por aclararle esa duda,y se alejo volviendo con Sasuke mientras que Sakura volvía con sus amigas

Karin: (piensa) al menos fue una buena,idea en hablar con Sakura,me ayudo con la duda que tenía

Izumi:Karin

Karin: dime Izumi

Izumi: en que piensas

Karin: que esto esta aburrido

Izumi: al menos no soy la única que piensa eso

Karin: quien mas piensa,que esto es aburrido

Izumi: Itachi,cree que mejor deberíamos irnos

Karin: pues le doy la razón

Sasuke: (se acerca) amor

Karin: (se da la vuelta) que pasa amor

Sasuke: quiero decirte algo

Karin: (ve a los periodistas,y a las otras personas) y que es

Sasuke: primero,quiero pedirte,disculpas,por la forma como me comporte el otro sábado contigo,lamento haberte,lastimado el brazo,esos días después de lo paso,siempre buscaba la manera de pedirte,perdón,pero no sabía como,ahora después de lo que hablamos,tu tenías razón,me comporte como un cretino,pensando que puedo tener,aires de grandeza,y superar a otros actores,y eso no es así,por eso he tomado una decisión,aquí delante de todos,anuncio mi retiro del cine,no es temporal,es para siempre,el cine se acabo para mi,así que aquí no tenemos nada que hacer,y creo que es hora de irnos (en eso le hace una seña a Itachi e Izumi y los cuatro se van,mientras los periodistas tomaban nota)

Después de que se fueron,el evento seguía pero ya cuando anochecía sakura,se fue a un restaurante,con su amigas a comer,antes de irse a su casa,mientras comían estaban conversando

Temari: que crees que le hizo Sasuke a Karin

Sakura: le agarro,el brazo de una manera bastante brusca

Ino: y como sabes eso

Sakura: pues,ustedes,no lo saben,pero ella quería que le resolviera una duda

Temari: sobre lo que,Sasuke te rompió el brazo

Sakura: Sasuke,jamás me rompió el brazo

Tenten: haber,como es eso,de que el no ten rompió el brazo

Sakura: no te acuerdas,que te conté,que ese día discutimos de nuevo,y que Karin se enfado

Temari: yo si me acuerdo,incluso,dijiste que Sasuke que había quedado como tonto,después de que Karin les grito y luego se desconecto

Tenten: y que paso luego

Sakura: como no me respondía,a la final le dije no te soporto y me fui de ahí,pero mientras bajaba las gradas,me resbale y me caí,pero al caer,caí sobre mi brazo

Temari: sigues siendo,una despistada

Sakura: lo se

Tenten: y que paso luego

Sakura: me fui,de la casa,y me fui donde el amigo de mi papa,que es médico,y el me puso un yeso en le brazo,yme dijo que por sigo aguantando a Sasuke,así que le dije,que no lo aguantaba mas y que al día siguiente,iría a casa,y recogería mis cosas,y le pediría el divorcio

Ino: entonces,por eso,Karin te pidió que le resolvieras esa duda

Sakura: así es

Tenten: y,que te dijo

Sakura: me dijo que gracias y se fue

Temari: siempre,fue una mala idea tu matrimonio con Sasuke

Sakura: lo se

Tenten: hasta ese matrimino,se aplazo

Sakura: si,es verdad

Temari: porque fue

Sakura; Sasuke se fue a Londres,con Naruto y los padres de Naruto y su esposa. porque Karin sufrió un accidente

Ino: es verdad incluso tu le llamaste

Sakura: así es,y yo le dije que como pudo haberse,ido a Londres a dos días de casarnos

Temari: y el que te contesto

Sakura: que Karin era mas importante que nuestra boda,y lo le respondí que si el pensaba eso que simplemente lo mejor era no casarnos

Ino: pero igual se casaron

Sakura: si pero porque el me insistió,pero desde el primer día de casados,empezamos mal

Ino: crees que lleguen a divorciarse

Sakura: no lo creo

Temari: como lo sabes

Sakura: es simple él la quiere demasiado,y va a cambiar para no perderla

Ino: como por ejemplo,ahora que anuncio su retiro definitivo

Sakura: así es,y seguramente ira con la psicóloga

Temari: pues en eso,si tienes toda la razón

Mientras ellas siguen conversando,Itachi Sasuke Izuimi y Karin,se fueron a una pizzería a comer,mientras Sasuke se metía al baño Itachi e Izumi conversaban con Karin

Izumi: al menos,acepto su error,y se disculpo

Karin: si,pero tenía que hacerlo,delante de todos

Itachi: pues,quería de una vez,anunciar,su retiro

Karin: eso lo entiendo,pero acepto su disculpa,pero odio a esos periodistas

Izumi: capaz,van a exagerar la nota

Karin: claro que lo harán siempre,lo hacen

Itachi: te preocupa,la abuela no es cierto

Karin: ustedes,dos han sido,testigos,de las veces que la abuela ha estallado

Izumi: claro que lo he visto

Itachi: yo también,y da miedo

Karin: así es

Izumi: y que pasara ahora

Karin: voy a explicarlo,Sasuke ira con la Psicologa,durante todo el mes

Itachi: por eso te vas

Karin: quiero que entiendan esto,si me voy,es porque tu hermano,necesita estar solo,para que piense que las cosas,y reflexione,se que con la ayuda de la Psicologa,el podrá,relajarse,y poder,estar en calma,y quitarse el estrés que tiene

Izumi: entonces,no es un divorcio

Karin: de donde,sacaste eso

Izumi: como te vas a tu casa

Karin: Izumi,es eso este mes,Sasuke,irá con la Psicologa,y yo estaré en casa, por lo menos,hasta que termine con sus sesiones,y la abuela se le pase el enojo

Izumi: entonces,volverás antes de que nos casemos

Karin: me parece que te gusta ser dramática

Izumi: claro que no

Karin: claro que si,haber cuanto falta para el matrimonio de ustedes dos

Izumi: seis meses

Karin: y cuanto tiempo,vamos a estar Sasuke y yo separados

Izumi: solo este mes

Karin: ya vez

Izumi: y entendió cuando le dijiste,que era,un cretino un pedante y que tenía aires de grandeza

Karin: si

Izumi: y que te dijo

Kairn: el mismo,me dijo yo tenía razón,y que primero,se disculpaba por portarse así y que luego diría adios a cine y que luego ira con la psicóloga

Izumi: entiendo,y estaré tranquila,ya que no habrá divorcio

Karin: y tampoco boda

Izumi: a que te refieres

Karin: pregúntale a tu novio

Izumi:: (le mira) amor a que se refire

Itachi: pues cuando era,niño,siempre decía que si mi hermano,se casaría primero,yo me casaría después pero si mi hermano,se divorcia,yo no me caso

Izumi: pero,no hay divorcio

Itachi: nos casaremos,en seis,meses

Izumi: esta bien,amor

Karin: mas tranquila

Izumi: si

Mientras los tres seguían conversando,en eso volvió Sasuke y se sentaron y empezaron a conversar,y a comer,ya cuando era la noche,los tres se fueron a dejar a Izumi a su casa,después de dejarla,los dos llegan a su casa

Sasuke: será mejor que entres

Itachi: te llevaras el carro

Karin: si,nos turnaremos para manejar

Itachi: irán donde tus es cierto

Sasuke: claro que si,conocemos a los periodistas,son capaces de poner una nota exagerada

Itachi: bueno si en eso tienes toda la razón

Karin: por eso nos vamos

Itachi: esta bien,se lo contare a mis papas,y suerte con la abuela

Sasuke: gracias lo voy a necesitar

Karin: antes de que te bajes,cuñado,quiero decirte algo

Itachi: y que es

Karin: cuando,regrese quiero mi revancha en el fútbol,y esta vez te ganaré le diré a Naruto que me preste su play 4

Itachi: eso lo vamos a ver cuñadita (se baja del carro y ellos se van en eso entra a la casa y va a la sala donde,estaba sus papas) hola

Mikoto: y tu hermano y tu cuñada

Itachi: ya se fueron donde los papas de Karin

Fugaku: seria una buena idea

Itachi: pues el quería explicarles,que paso,porque ahora anuncio a los periodistas,su retiro definitivo del cine y le pidió disculpas,a Karin,también delante de los periodistas

Mikoto: lo dijo delante de ellos

Itachi: si pero conociendo la los peridostas,son capaces de exagerar las cosas

Fugaku: en eso tienes toda la razón y segura,a tu hermano,esta preocupado por la reacción de la abuela

Itachi: así es

Mientras los tres seguían conversando Sasuke estaba manejando el carro,mientras conversaba con Karin,los dos estaban en ese momento,tranquilos,lo que les preocupaba,como sería al llegar a casa,la reacción de sus suegros,y también la reacción de la abuela,al leer la noticia,en eso,mejor prefirió no pensar en eso,y siguió manejando


	7. la furia de la abuela

A la mañana siguiente

La familia Namikaze,estaba en la sala,como todos los domingos,jugando juegos de mesa,ahora estaban jugando turista,todos menos Kushina,que se había quedado sin dinero,y ahora solo observaban lo que los demás,jugaban,y quien le estaba ganando a todos era Hinata,mientras ellos seguían jugando,en eso,no se dan cuenta de que Karin,entra y se acerca y les observa lo que juegan

Karin: vaya cuñada,si que les estas ganando a todos

Naruto: hermana,siempre haces eso

Karin: si,es divertido

Minato: y supongo,que te hace gracia,hacernos esto no hija

Karin: si papa (deja la mochila en el sillón

Kushina: (la mira) hija todo esta bien

Karin: en parte mama

Kushina: como que en parte

Minato: hija que esta pasando

Karin: hola papa (le abraza)

Minato: ni pequeña que pasa

Tsunade: (aparece con un periódico en la mano) más bien deberías preguntarte que fue lo que el tonto,de Sasuke le hizo a tu hija

Mirato: que de que hablas mama

Tsunade: de que hablo (le da el periódico) toma  
porque no lo lees

Minato: (lo toma) vamos haber que dice (mientras lo lee)

Nota: el día de ayer,el actor sasuke uchiha,anuncio su retiro definitivo del cine,la razón,dijo que el cine le traía mucho,estrés y que eso provoco que lastimara a su esposa,agarrándola muy duro del brazo,y casi rompérselo, y aunque se disculpo con ella,delante de todos,también dijo que no quería reaccionar mal con ella y llegar a ponerle la mano encima

Karin: (agarra el periódico y lo lee) bueno que le pasa a ese periodista

Hinata: es que el siempre dices tonterías no es cierto

Karin: todo el tiempo,desde que estoy con

Sasuke,inventa cualquier historia

Kushina: entonces el no quiso pegarte no es cierto

Karin: claro que no mama,el es incapaz de hacer eso

Minato: y lo de tu brazo

Karin: bueno lo admito,esa parte es cierta para la otra no

Tsunade: tonto como se atrevió

Karin: abuela mejor cálmate si

Tsunade: o sea lo defiendes

Naruto: yo creo que sería mejor,que karin explique que fue lo que sucedió

Kushina: sería lo mejor,para entender las cosas

Karin: está bien les explicare (mientras se sienta y todos hacen lo mismo y ella les cuenta que paso)

Flash back

Era el pasado sábado,cuando Karin estaba en casa,había regresado de esquiar con Sasuke,el jueves,pero el cambio de clima,afecto a Karin,Sasuke lo noto y la llevo a la farmacia a comprarle  
unas,pastillas para la gripe,ahora estaba en casa,en la cocina,hasta que Itachi se acerca

Itachi: que haces Karin

Karin: pues desayunaba y tu

Itachi: hare lo mismo,y te acompañare

Karin: gracias Itachi

Itachi: (termina de prepararse el desayuno y se sienta) que no piensas ir con Sasuke

Karin: a donde

Itachi: a esa premiere,que uno de los amigos le invito

Karin: no

Itachi: y eso porque

Karin: creo que no te haz dado cuenta,de que me dio gripe regresando,incluso Sasuke mismo me llevo a la farmacia para comprar,las pastillas para la gripe

Itachi: hay es verdad,y ahora como estas

Karin: estoy bien pero no quiero complicarme mi gripe

Itachi: bueno eso es cierto

Karin: tengo una idea,porque no vas tu

Itachi: pues no puedo

Karin: y eso porque

Itachi: porque tengo algo planeado para Izumi (le enseña una cajita)

Karin: no me digas que planeas (imaginándose la respuesta)

Itachi: así es y dime que te parece

Karin: es genial y cuando lo harás

Itachi: ahora es mas tengo planeado todo,solo debo a ir a ver que todo este en orden,para llevarla y darle la sorpresa

Karin: y a que hora te vas

Itachi: pues termino de desayunar y me voy

Karin: pues buena suerte

Itachi: gracias la voy a necesitar

Los dos seguían conversando hasta que terminaron de desayunar,cuando terminaron Itachi no dejo que Karin lave su plato lo hizo el,cuando termino de despidió de Karin,ya cuando era la tarde,Karin estaba en su cuarto y Sasuke había terminado de arreglarse

Sasuke: amor

Karin: dime

Sasuke: ya estas lista

Karin: para que

Sasuke (sale del baño) que no te acuerdas que me invitaron a esa premiere

Karin: si pero si no te acuerdas,te dije que no iría

Sasuke: que como que no vas

Karin: amor acuérdate,que regresamos el jueves,y me  
dio gripe tu mismo,me compraste las medicinas

Sasuke: no puedo creerlo,me invitan y tu no vas

Karin: amor puedes ir solo,no tiene nada de malo además sabes que quiero,que mi gripe se complique

Sasuke: (molesto) no lo puedo creer

Karin: amor no es para que te enojes

Sasuke: ven aca (en eso la levanta y le agarra del brazo demasiado duro)

Karin: que haces,me estas lastimando

Sasuke: (la lleva hasta el espejo) mírate,pero solo mírate,mientras otras chicas se mueren por estar conmigo,tu en cambio que,no sirves para nada,sabes fácilmente me podría divorciar,de ti para irme con una de esas chicas,y casarme con ellas,no puedo creer que me case con alguien tan inútil

Karin: (se suelta) entonces porque te casaste conmigo,si tanto quieres el divorcio,entonces divorciémonos de una vez,y así puedes ser libre para que te vayas con una de ellas

Sasuke: bueno fuera (se acerca a la puerta) tienes cinco minutos para que te arregles (sale del cuarto)

Karin: (se sujeta el brazo) no puedo creer que se porte como una cretino

Sasuke: (estaba ya listo para irse cuando entra a al cocina) amor todavía no estás lista

Karin: que no entendiste te dije que no iba a ir

Sasuke: pero entonces me tocara ir solo

Karin: pues ve solo te dije claramente que no quiero,que me complique mi gripe

Sasuke: pero amor quería que vayas conmigo

Karin: aparte de cretino terco (sale de la cocina)

Sasuke: amor entonces con quien iré

Karin: porque no vas y le dices,a una de tus fanáticas que vaya contigo

Sasuke: pero amor eres mi esposa

Karin: pues no parece,mas bien te parece que te avergüenzas,de haberte casado conmigo (entra al cuarto)

Sasuke: eso no es cierto

Karin: claro que lo es,que no te acuerdas lo que me dijiste,hace un rato,entonces ve y busca a una de esas chicas,que se mueren por ti,y ve a esa premiere con ella,así luego escoges,la que se casara contigo y así te doy el gusto de que nos divorciemos (cierra la puerta del cuarto con llave)

Sasuke quiso golpear la puerta,pero se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada luego vio el relog,y se dio cuenta de que era tarde,mientras tanto Karin,se había quedado en el cuarto viendo la tele,hasta que a las diez de la noche,se tomo otra pastilla y se empezó a cambiar de ropa para irse a dormir,antes de acostarse,quito el seguro del cuarto,para que Sasuke pueda entrar,sin problemas pero conociéndolo se quedaría con sus amigos,hasta las cuatro de la mañana,después de quitar el seguro se acostó y se quedo dormida,en los otros días todos estaba normal,pero Sasuke aun no se disculpaba con ella,en cambio el brazo le estaba molestando,así que se fue el miércoles al médico ,para que le revisen le brazo,al terminar de revisárselo,llega a la casa

Karin: (entra) ya llegue

Itachi: que no estabas con mi hermano

Karin: no porque

Itachi: se fue a ver,eso del evento de caridad,para el sábado

Karin: pues la verdad no me fui con el

Itachi: entonces a donde fuiste

Karin: con el doctor

Itachi: estas bien

Karin: si solo,fui a revisarme el brazo

Itachi: tu brazo porque

Karin: para ver si no estaba roto

Itachi: no entiendo porque

Karin: te explicare (le empieza a contar lo que el sábado paso) y por eso fui,el medico dijo que estoy bien,que no esta roto por suerte

Itachi (se queda pensando,y se da cuenta de que es lo mismo que le hizo a Sakura) otra vez

Karin: otra vez de que hablas

Itachi: no de nada

Karin: pero te escuche que dijiste otra vez,a que te refieres

Itachi: no me hagas caso

Karin: esta bien ya vuelvo

Itachi: a donde vas

Karin: al baño ya vuelvo

Itachi: la merienda esta lista

Karin: ya solo ocupo el baño y vengo a comer (se va al cuarto y se mete al baño)

Itachi: esta bien (pone la mesa)

Sasuke: (entra a la casa) ya llegue

Itachi: como te fue hermano

Sasuke: estoy cansado

Itachi: y que todo listo para el sábado

Sasuke: si y Karin

Itachi: se metió al baño,y antes de que salga lo volviste  
hacer

Sasuke: de que hablas

Itachi: como de que hablo,le agarraste el brazo muy duro,así le hiciste a Sakura,y por eso se la fracturaste

Sasuke: espera,yo jamás toque a Sakura

Itachi: no la tocaste

Sasuke: claro que no

Itachi: entonces como termino,rota el brazo

Sasuke: te acuerdas,que estaba hablando con  
Karin,cuando ella estuvo en Londres

Itachi: si me acuerdo,incluso,no le querías dejar dormir  
Sasuke: y luego entro Sakura

Itachi: y empezaron la discusión,y Karin se enfado y les grito a los dos

Sasuke: si,y luego ella se molesto y me dijo no te  
soporto y salió de cuarto,y mientras bajaba las gradas,ahí fue cuando se resbalo,y al caerse,se cayo sobre su brazo y ahí fue cuando se lo fracturo

Itachi: entonces nunca la tocaste

Sasuke: claro que no

Itachi: entonces,luego se fue de la casa

Sasuke: así es

Itachi: y en la mañana,vino a recoger,sus cosas,para irse a su casa,y ahí fue cuando te pidió el divorcio

Sasuke: así es

Itachi: bueno,en eso te creo,pero hermano,yo creo que esto del cine,te estresa y mucho

Sasuke: si también eso lo se,estoy pensando retirarme definitivamente

Itachi: y sobre Karin

Sasuke: me disculpare con ella

Itachi: hermano,será mejro que lo hagas,recuerda que es la hermana de tu mejor amigo

Sasuke: eso lo se,se que fui un idiota con ella

Itachi: si,que lo fuiste,y aparte,fuiste un cretino

Sasuke: lo se

Itachi: al menos,admites que fue un error,el que te hayas casado con Sakura

Sasuke: siempre fue un error haberme casado con ella

Itachi: y con Karin

Sasuke: con ella no,la quiero

Itachi: entonces será mejor que tu actitud,cambie o de lo contrario van a terminar divorciados

Sasuke: eso lo se,me disculpare con ella,y estado pensando que mejor me retirare del cine  
definitivamente

Itachi: pues yo creo que es lo mejor (los dos siguen conversando y esperan a que Karin aparezca para comer)

Karin: (se había quedado escuchando todo,antes de salir) entonces,por eso se divorciaron,aunque no le fracturo,el brazo a Sakura,pero si discutían mucho,pero me he quedado con la duda,el sábado iré con el.a ese evento de caridad,y hablare con ella quiero,que me saque de esa duda,pero a mi casi me rompe,el brazo,creo que yo no estoy casada con una persona,tierna y dulce,mas bien es todo lo contrario,me case con cretino un pedante y que se cree,que tiene aires de grandeza y que puede,superar a otros actores,bien le pondré un ultimátum o cambia o lo mejor,será que nos divorciemos,ahora será mejor que me vaya a comer con ellos (en eso sale del baño y se va a comer)

Todo estaba bien,esos días hasta el sábado

Sasuke: amor

Karin: dime

Sasuke: Itachi e Izumi irán conmigo,pero tu no me haz dicho si iras o no iras conmigo

Karin: si amor,ire contigo,pero antes tenemos que hablar

Sasuke: sobre que

Karin: sobre lo que paso el otro sábado

Sasuke: amor,se que pase no tengo pretextos,para lo que te hice

Karin: amor,escuche lo que miércoles te decía Itachi  
Sasuke (sorprendido) que escuchaste

Karin: todo

Sasuke: entonces

Karin: eso quiere deicr,que será mejor que esa actitud tuya cambie,siempre fue un erro el que te hayas casado con Sakura,te lo dije,el día que fuiste a Londres,con mis padres y tu hermano,cuando me accidente,pero no me escuchaste a mi y no escuchaste a tu hermanom y decidiste casarte con Sakura,y te fue mal,y aunque no le tocaste,a mi casi me rompes el brazo, por eso el miércoles fui al docto

Sasuke: y que te dijo

Karin: que estoy bien,aunque me dolerá algunos días,pero fuiste muy brusco (le enseña el brazo y se ve un enrojecimiento,como su se hubiera quemado con el sol)

Sasuke: (mira el brazo) lo siento se que me pase

Karin: eso me dolió,y tus palabras me dolió mucho mas

Sasuke: que se fui un grosero,y también me disculpo por eso

Karin: amor yo solo quiero que entiendas,que yo te amo,pero esa actitud,debe cambiar

Sasuke: lo se amor,y aunque no lo creas,el sábado me sentí,mal por lo que te hice y también por la forma,en el te hable que a la final,nunca me fui a al premiere

Karin: (soprendida) como que no te fuiste

Sasuke: no

Karin: y a donde te fuiste

Sasuke: a los juegos,electrónicos,me quede ahí hasta la una de la mañana

Karin: de eso te creo,pero,dime la verdad,no quiero dudar de ti

Sasuke: sobre que

Karin: tu le fracturaste el brazo,o no le fracturaste el brazo a Sakura

Sasuke: amor,creeme que nunca la toque,pero no se si te acuerdas,que me habías gritado

Karin: claro que me acuerdo

Sasuke: bueno,Sakura me dijo,no te soporto y se fue,pero se resbalo de la grada,y ahí se fracturo el brazo

Karin: esta bien amor,te creo,pero yo quiero saber algo

Sasuke: que cosa

Karin: yo quiero saber,que paso con aquel chico,que me abrazo incluso,quería amarrarme a una silla,para que yo no me vaya a Londres a estuiar,o aquel chico que cuando cumpli,quince añosyo no quería fuista pero me dio un bonito regalo,o te acuerdas cuando niños te acuerdas,siempre me decías que cuando seamos grandes,yo sería tu novia,y que nos casariamos,amor no quisiera decirlo,pero siento que yo no me case,con una persona tierna y dulce,siento que estoy casada con un cretino,con un pedante y que se cree que tiene aires de grandeza,y que piensa que puede superar a otros actores,esa actitud debe cambiar,porque si no lo haces,con todo el dolor de mi alma lo mejor será que nos divorciemos

Sasuke: (le abraza y llora) amor lo siento,se que fui un perfecto idiota,y lo lamento,y sabes que tienes  
razón,por eso tome una decisión

Karin: y que es

Sasuke: hoy,anuncio mi retiro definitivo del cine,no seguiré mas

Karin: no actuaras mas

Sasuke: así,es y también,estado,mucho estrés,así que hablare con la Psicóloga

Karin: esta bien,amor,pero quiero que entiendas una cosa

Sasuke: que cosa

Karin: iré a casa,donde mis papas,a estar con ellos

Sasuke: nos separemos

Karin: amor es temporal,es solo,hasta que termines de hablar,con la Psicóloga,y también,necesitas,hacerlo solo

Sasuke: entiendo amor,iré con la Psicologa,todo este mes,el próximo mes,ire a buscarte,ya mas relajado

Karin: esta bien amor,ahora vamos a explicarles a tus papas y a tus hermano y luego vamos a ese evento que será el ultimo

Sasuke: si amor vamos

Mientras los dos se fueron a hablar con los papas de sasuke,y su hermano,sasuke también le pidió una disculpa a ellos,por su comportamiento,ellos entiendieron y aceptaron sus disculpas,y también entendieron,porque Karin,se iría todo el mes,a su casa,y le dijeron a Sasuke,que el retirarse definitivamente del cine y el ir con la Psicóloga también era lo correcto,en eso después del almuerzo,los tres,primero se fueron a buscar a Izumi,y luego se irían a ese evento,cuando llegaron,había varias personas,y Karin vio entre esas personas a Sakura,asi que iba a hablar con ella

Karin: ahora vuelvo

Sasuke: a donde vas amor

Karin: quiero,hacer una cosa,vuelvo enseguida (se aleja)

Sasuke: esta bien amor

Karin: (se acerca donde estaba Sakura) disculpa Sakura

Sakura: (le mira) hola Karin

Karin: crees que podamos hablar un rato,a solas

Sakura: claro (caminan hasta un pasillo y se sientan) que sucede

Karin: quiere preguntarte,algo y me gustaría que fueras sincera

Sakura: claro que me quieres preguntar

Karin: como fue que te fracturaste el brazo

Sakura: quieres saber de que forma me rompí el brazo

Karin: así es

Sakura: pues no se si te acuerdas,que cuando tu estabas en Londres,y Sasuke estaba  
conversando,contigo,yo entre y empezamos a discutir

Karin: claro que me acuerdo,es mas casi me caigo de la silla porque gritaste y me asuste

Sakura: si,y también nos gritaste y luego te desconectaste

Karin: así paso

Sakura: bueno,Sasuke,se quedo embobado y trate de hablarle pero el simplemente no me escuchaba

Karin: se quedo tonto

Sakura: si,y en ese momento,fue cuando le dije no te soporto y me fui del cuarto y quería irme de la casa,pero cuando baje,las gradas me despiste y me resbale y al caerme caí sobre mi brazo,y ahí me lo fracture

Karin: y cuando le pediste el divorcio

Sakura: al día siguiente,regrese a la casa, y le dije divorciémonos,que realmente si fue un error,el habernos casado

Karin: entonces el nunca,te toco

Sakura: no,jamás me toco,que paso

Karin: pues veras (le empieza a contar,lo que había pasado,el otro sábado,y le enseña el brazo,donde se veía un enrojecimiento,que parecía que se había quemado con el sol ) por ese tenia esa duda,y quería que me la aclararas

Sakura: (ve el brazo) mira,no dudes de Sasuke,el te quiero,pero esta bajo mucha presión,el ser actor,le presiona demasiado,y le tiene estresado

Karin: lo se,por eso,se retira,definitivamente

Sakura: si lo hace,es por ti,siempre te quiso desde que eran niños

Karin: eso es cierto

Sakura: no dudes,jamás de el,el te quiere,y si va a cambiar,y retirarse es lo mejor,esto lo hace,por ti,si el mismo admitió que cometió un error,ahora el mismo quiere cambiar

Karin: eso también lo se (se levanto) bueno gracias por haberme,aclarado esta duda,que tenía

Sakura: de nada Karin (también se levanta)

Karin: debo volver,con Sasuke,esta será sera la ultima vez,en este tipo de eventos hasta luego Sakura (se va con Sasuke)

Sakura: hasta luego Karin (se va con sus amigas)

Fin del flash back

Minato: lo que hizo estuvo mal,y al menos el mismo,admitió su error y se disculpo,y también,estuvo correcto que le pongas,ese ultimátum

Karin: lo se papa

Tsunade: o sea el le pone la mano encima a tu hija

Karin: abuela no puedo crees que creas,lo que ese tonto periodista dijo

Naruto: abuela cálmate

Tsunade: como me que calme

Kushina: es una mentira de ese periodista

Tsunade: pero sasuke casi le rompe el brazo

Hinata: si es cierto,pero no le quiso pegar abuela,ese periodista es un mentiroso

Tsunade: no me vengas con mentiras

Minato: mama te equivocas

Tsunade: no les creo

Kushina: que terca que eres

Hinata: (sentada tratando de hacerle entender a la abuela en eso escucha el timbre y sale haber quien es) hola Sasuke (cierra la puerta)

Sasuke: como estas Hinata

Hinata: bien (mira el carro) acaso vinieron en el carro

Sasuke: si,nos turnamos,para manejar

Hinata: y te quedaste afuera

Sasuke: si,le dije a Karin,que entre primero,yo entraría luego

Hinata: y que estabas haciendo

Sasuke: llamando a la Psicóloga

Hinata: iras con ella

Sasuke: si,me espera,mañana en la tarde

Hinata: eso es bueno

Sasuke: lo se,y también quiero explicarles antes de que exageran la nota

Hinata: pues ya lo hicieron

Sasuke: de que hablas

Hinata: ese peridista,puso en el periódico que tu le quisiste poner la mano encima a Karin

Sasuke: como lo odio,es el que siempre,exagera la nota

Hinata: todo el tiempo

Sasuke: crees que pueda entrar

Hinata: no se si sea lo correcto,la abuela esta enojada

Sasuke: ya lo leyó

Hinata: si y esta furiosa

Sasuke: por favor déjame entrar

Hinata: esta bien entra pero solo

Sasuke:; te quedaras afuera

Hinata: por ahora es lo mas seguro

Sasuke: esta bien (entra)

Tsunade: aunque,no sea cierto,lo que dijo ese periodist,no tenía porque tocarla de esa forma (ve a sasuke) tu

Sasuke: hola abuela

Tsunade: hola abuela un comino (se acerca y le da una cachetada)

Karin: (se levanta y le mira) abuela

Tsunade: y esto es por mi nieta (sube furiosa al  
cuarto)

Karin: abuela (se acerca donde sasuke) amor te dio duro

Sasuke: no te preocupes,de todas formas me lo merecía

Karin: la abuela se equivoca,todo por culpa de ese tonto periodista

Sasuke: ya me harte de el

Karin: yo también

Sasuke: amor de todas,formas,ya hable con la Psicóloga

Karin: y que te dijo

Sasuke: que me espera,mañana en la tarde

Karin: de veras amor

Sasuke: tu tenias razón,yo actue mal,y por ti y para no perderte,iré con ella

Karin; me alegra que quieras cambiar amor

Sasuke: lo hago por ti amor (mientras le besa)

Karin: lo se amor (le corresponde el beso)

Sasuke: y venia por explicarles a tus padres

Karin: ellos ya lo entendieron

Sasuke: esta bien amor

Karin: (le da un beso) iré a regañar a la abuela

Sasuke: segura

Karin: si lo que hizo esta mal

Sasuke: amor volveré

Karin: te estaré esperando (se va con la abuela)

Kushina: ahora estoy comenzando a creer que la abuela quiere ser boxeadora (se acerca a Sasuke) estas bien

Sasuke: no te preocupes tía

Kushina: no es correcto lo que hizo

Sasuke: lo se,y se que yo también estuve mal

Kushina: si haz decidido cambiar,para no perder a mi hija

Sasuke: si tía ire con la Psicóloga

Kushina: (le toca los hombros) haces lo correcto hijo,cometiste un error

Sasuke: si y Karin tenia razón

Kushina: eso lo se y no te preocupes por la abuela se le pasara

Sasuke: eso espero

Kushina: ya verás que si,se le pasara (le abraza) todo saldrá bien ya lo veras

Sasuke: (también le abraza) lo se tía

Kushina: debo ir a la cocina (se va)

Minato: mi madre siempre a creido,en las idioteces de ese periodista

Sasuke: tío lo que paso

Minato: se lo que paso,Karin nos conto

Sasuke: lo lamento

Minato: (le toca los hombros) hijo,haces lo correcto al ir con la Psicóloga

Sasuke: eso lo se

Minato: pero lo que dijo ese periodista

Sasuke: me tiene harto

Minato: tranquilo,se le va a acabar sus mentiras

Sasuke: que vas hacer tío

Minato: pues algo que va hacer,que se arrepiente,y que no tenga ganas de volver a decir mentiras

Sasuke: creo que ahora si le ira mal

Minato: claro que si, voy a pensarlo solo recuerda Sasuke,confiamos en ti

Sasuke: eso lo se tío

Minato: esta bien (se va)

Naruto: la abuela y su defensa personal

Sasuke: es cinta negra

Naruto: si pero ahora si se paso

Sasuke: descuida de todas formas me lo merecía

Naruto: en parte es cierto,pero siempre ha creído lo que dice ese periodista

Sasuke: todo el tiempo

Naruto: así es

Sasuke: pues ya lo volvió a creer

Naruto: si de todas formas,Karin tiene razón,yo también iré a regañarla

Sasuke: ahora lo lamento

Naruto: cometiste un error,y ahora tomaste una decisión ,eso me da a entender,que no me equivoque,cuando te dije que confiaba en ti con respecto a mi hermana

Sasuke: puedes estar seguro,de que no te fallare

Naruto: eres mi mejor amigo y mi cuñado,cometiste un error y te disculpaste con ella,y se que haces lo correcto,en retirarte de manera permanente e ir con la Psicóloga

Sasuke: así es

Naruto: y mi hermana te quiere,ella te esperara

Sasuke: lo se

Naruto: Hinata se quedo afuera no es cierto

Sasuke: si así es

Naruto: bueno conociéndola no querrá regañar a la abuela,pero yo si lo hare

Sasuke: suerte

Naruto: eso espero,porque de lo contrario,la abuela podría convertirse en boxeadora,y ahí si seguramente te ira recontra mal (se va riendo)

Sasuke: (enojado) hay usurantonkachi

Naruto: teme (se va riendo)

Sasuke: dobe (mientras sale de la casa)

Hinata: creo que la abuela si estaba enojada

Sasuke: si

Hinata: te golpeo duro

Sasuke: si pero igual,me lo merecía

Hinata: tal vez tienes razón,pero la abuela se equivoca

Sasuke: tu crees

Hinata: si

Sasuke: y porque piensas eso

Hinata: simple,cada,vez que ese periodista,dice una mentira,la abuela estalla

Sasuke: de todas,formas el tío dijo que haría algo contra ese periodista

Hinata: pues no quisiera imaginarme que hará

Sasuke: yo tampoco

Hinata: habrá que esperar (ve un taxi se detiene)  
Itachi,vino a buscarte

Sasuke: (lo mira) es verdad es mi hermano

Hinata: entonces te vas

Sasuke: si pero volveré

Hinata: y que vas hacer

Sasuke: hablare con la Psicóloga

Hinata: haces lo correcto

Sasuke: lo se

Hinata: solo espero que aquel chico,que abrazo a Karin,y que incluso,le quiso amarrar a una silla,para que no se vaya a Londres,y el padrino de Himawari,regrese,porque recuerda que tu eres el padrino de Himawari

Sasuke: si lo se,y no te preocupes,volveré

Hinata: recuerda,yo confío en ti

Sasuke: lo se Hinata,y puedes,seguir confiando en mi,cambiare

Hinata: esta bien te creo ahora,debo entrar casi es hora de comer

Sasuke: esta bien cuídate

Hinata: tu también ya nos veremos (entra a la casa)

Sasuke: claro que si (ve que Iachi se acerca) hola hermano

Itachi: como te fue

Sasuke: en parte bien

Itachi: la abuela te golpeo

Sasuke: si,todo por ese periodista que dice mentiras

Itachi: ahora que dijo

Sasuke: que yo le quise pegar a Karin

Itachi: ahora si se paso

Sasuke: si

Itachi: y la abuela te golpeo por eso

Sasuke: de todas formas me lo merecía

Itachi: tal vez en esa parte tienes toda la razón

Sasuke: así es,mis papas te dijeron que viniera s a buscarme

Itachi: así es

Sasuke: por eso viniste en taxi

Itachi: si,como tu te llevaste el carro

Sasuke: tengo una idea (se sube al carro)

Itachi: cual es (también se sube)

Sasuke: maneja hasta la mitad del camino,luego yo manejo hasta llegar a la casa (le da las llaves)

Itachi: de acuerdo (toma las llaves y prende el carro para irse) y que te dijeron tus suegros

Sasuke: que cometí un error,y cuando les dije,lo que iba hacer,dijeron que era lo correcto

Itachi: el hablar con la Psicóloga

Sasuke: así es

Itachi: es lo correcto y Naruto

Sasuke: el dijo que también confía en mi

Itachi: y Karin

Sasuke: que me estará esperando

Itachi: eso demuestra que Karin te ama

Sasuke: lo se y por no perderla,cambiaré

Itachi: haces lo correcto hermano

Sasuke: así es hermano

Mientras los dos seguían conversando,itachi seguía manejando y también escuchaba un poco de música,mientras que sasuke después de haber llamado a la psicóloga para pedirle una cita estaba decidido a cambiar,para así no perder a la mujer que realmente ama


	8. la familia crece

Capitulo 8 la familia crece

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,desde que Karin,estaba en casa de sus padres,incluso dos días antes,de que cumpla siete,meses de casada con Sasuke,estaba en el campamento de Neji,Naruto y Hinata tuvieron la idea,de llevarle para que este, tranquila hasta que Sasuke,termine su cita con la Psicóloga,cuando regreso,a a casa,ya estabas mas relajada,y en paz,mientras en casa de Sasuke,el también ya estaba en paz,el estar con la Psicóloga todo el mes,ya que iba todos,los días le ayudo bastante,ahora se preparaba para ver nuevamente a Karin,incluso ya sabía como hacer,para volver a verla,tenía una idea,en eso,Mikoto,estaba conversando ,por teléfono,y luego al terminar,de hablar ahora conversaba con Hazuki,la madre de Izumi,que estaban hablando sobre el matrimonio de ella con Itachi ,que sería ya en cinco,meses,aunque por ahora solo sería el civil,ya después con el tiempo,se casarían el eclesiástico,en eso Mikoto ve un taxi que había llegado,y le hace una seña,para que le espere,y el taxista le hace otra seña diciéndole que esperaría

Mikoto: Sasuke hijo

Sasuke: (sale de la cocina) si mama

Mikoto: ya vino el taxi

Sasuke: gracias mama (se acerca y le da un beso) deséame suerte

Mikoto: buena suerte hijo (le abraza) y tu maleta

Sasuke: aquí la tengo (le enseña la maleta)

Mikoto: está bien hijo cuídate

Sasuke: si mama (mira a Hazuki) nos vemos seño Hazuki

Hazuki: que te vaya bien Sasuke,haber y cuando me presentas a tu esposa

Sasuke: si todo sale bien,en unos días la conocera

Hazuki: bueno eso espero,suerte

Sasuke: gracias (mientras sale de la casa,y se sube al taxi y se marchan)

Hazuki: que piensa hacer

Mikoto: (ve que Sasuke se va) creo que tiene alguna idea

Hazuki: y está por cumplir siete meses de casados

Mikoto: justo mañana

Hazuki: supongo que el estar,separado un mes de su esposa,fue feo para el

Mikoto: si pero,le sirvió para darse cuenta,del error que cometió

Hazuki: al menos,ya se acabaron las persecuciones

Mikoto: desde que anuncio su retiro del cine así es

Hazuki: y ahora que hará

Mikoto: todavía no lo se

Hazuki: pues Itachi e Izumi ya se adelantaron

Mikoto: si,creo que ello dos,juntos con el hermano de Karin y su cuñada le dieron alguna idea a Sasuke

Hazuki: pues,solo a esperar a que funcione

Mikoto: asi es

Hazuki: te puedo preguntar algo

Mikoto: claro que es

Hazuki: que paso después de que se fue a hablar con su esposa

Mikoto: pues le contare

Flas back

Un mes atrás lunes,en la mañana,Fugaku leía el periódico como siempre,aunque era del domingo,pero nunca lee el periódico el domingo,prefiere no mas estar tranquilo,para no amargarse antes de ir a trabajar pero ahora,al leerlo,ve algo que hace que se enoje

Fugaku: (molesto) esto es el colmo

Mikoto: que paso

Fugaku: las mentiras de este periodista sobre,nuestro hijo ahora si se paso

Mikoto: que dijo ahora

Fugaku: toma (le da el periódico)

Mikoto: (lo agarra y lo lee y su cara cambia a seria) bueno pero es que este tipo,no sabe otra cosa que decir mentiras

Fugaku: habrá que hacer algo

Mikoto: llamare luego a Kushina,haber si tiene alguna idea

Fugaku: sería bueno (ve un carro que se estaciona) me parece que están llegando los chicos

Mikoto: (oye la voz de Itachi) si son ellos

Sasuke (entra) ya llegue

Itachi: (también entra) ya me acostumbre a manejar distancias tan largas

Mikoto: hijo como te fue con tus suegros

Sasuke: pues Karin ya les había explicado y ellos dijeron,que cometí un error,pero que hacía lo correcto,al ir con la psicóloga

Fugaku: pues es lo correcto,y cuando piensas ir

Sasuke; me espera ahora a las tres de la tarde

Mikoto: eso es bueno,aunque me parece que la abuela,quiere ser boxeadora

Sauke: no me lo recuerdes,que cuando me acuerdo me duele

Itachi: yo creo que,solo le falta un poco y se podría estar haciendo boxeadora

Fugaku: por cierto,acabo de leer el periódico de ayer

Sasuke: (enojado) odio a ese periodista

Mikoto: tranquilo hijo,ya nos encargaremos de el

Itachi: que van hacer

Fugaku: todavía no sabemos,pero ya pensaremos algo

Sasuke: entiendo

Mikoto: ya que están aquí quieren desayunar

Itachi: yo si (se sienta)

Sasuke: yo también (mientras también se sienta)

Tres días después

Ha pasado ya tres días y las cosas estaban en calma,en casa de Karin, especialmente con la abuela,que después de que Karin y Naruto,le regañaran,ahora mejor,sigue estando en el hospital,mientras Kushina, leía un libro,suena el teléfono así que se acerca para contestarlo

Kushina: aló

Mikoto: hola Kuhsina soy Mikoto

Kushina: hola Mikoto como estas

Mikoto: bien y tu

Kushina: pues también estoy bien

Mikoto: y como esta Karin

Kushina: esta tranquila,de todas formas Naruto y Hinata,le propusieron irse al campamento por unos días

Mikoto: y acepto

Kushina: si mañana se van y Sasuke,como esta

Mikoto: pues el también esta tranquilo,va todos los días con la psicóloga

Kushina: pues eso es bueno

Mikoto: si veras te llamaba porque quería saber que tenías pensando hacer,con respecto a las mentiras de ese periodista

Kushina: pues Minato y yo hemos estado hablando,y hemos pensado en demandarlo

Mikoto: en serio

Kushina: si la verdad,es que ya estamos cansados de que venga a decir mentiras

Mikoto: pues Fugaku y yo hemos estado pensando lo mismo

Kushina: de verdad

Mikoto: si,ya esto fue el colmo

Kushina: es verdad

Mikoto: pues Fugaku y yo pensamos ir con ustedes,para ir mañana con el abogado y ver si se puede demandar a esa editorial

Kushina: pues eso es perfecto,Minato y yo pensamos en ir mañana con el abogado

Mikoto: entonces,podríamos toparnos allá para hablar con el

Kushina: claro que si,además aprovechando que los chicos se van mañana al campamento,es una buena oportunidad

Mikoto: entonces no vemos mañana

Kushina: claro que si

Mikoto: de acuerdo hasta (mientras cuelga el teléfono)

Kushina; hasta luego (mientra también cuelga el teléfono)

Karin: (cuelga el teléfono,y se sienta,en la cama,Kushina no sabe que ella estuvo escuchando,lo que hablaba con Mikoto) así que Sasuke,esta hablando con la Psicóloga,bueno,le dije que le esperaría y lo hare,y ya era hora de que mis papas y mis tíos le den su merecido a ese tonto,después de tantas mentiras,que ha dicho,de todas,formas acepte ir con mi Naruto y Hinata al campamento de Neji,espero poder pasarla bien

Después de que termino de escuchar,la conversación termino de arreglar su maleta,espero para ir a cenar,cuando cenaron estuvieron conversando un rato,hasta que Naruto dijo que era hora de ir a dormir Karin se despidió de sus padres,y se fue a su cuarto donde se cambio de ropa y se puso su pijama,y luego se acostó apago la luz y se durmió hasta que a las cinco de la mañana entraron Naruto y Hinata

Naruto: hermano despierta

Karin: mmmm

Hinata: vamos cuñada,es hora de despertar

Karin: no papa,no quiero estudiar

Naruto: (se ríe) hermana no soy papa,despierta

Karin: (abre los ojos) se puede saber porque me despiertan

Hinata: es que queríamos saber,si estabas lista para irnos

Karin: (mira el relog) son las cinco de la mañana porque me despiertan a esta hora

Naruto: es que queríamos saber,si estabas lista para irnos

Karin: pero no se nos iríamos,a las nueve de la mañana

Hinata: si pero ya sabes como nos emocionamos

Karin: déjenme dormir,cuando sean las siete de la mañana me levantare

Naruto: pero si te acuerdas

Karin: si

Hinata: estas segura

Karin: si ya déjenme dormir

Naruto: pero de veras te acuerdas

Karin: ya les dije que si,quiero dormir

Hinata: de veras cuñada

Karin: (enojada) ya déjenme dormir (les lanza al almohada)

Naruto: (recibe el almohadazo) bueno ya nos vamos (salen del cuarto)

Karin: (se acomoda) odio cuando hacen eso (se vuelve a dormir)

Ya cuando era las siete de la mañana,Karin se levanta y se cambia de ropa,y cuando termina de arreglarse,coje su maleta,y sale de su cuarto,para bajar a la mesa y se sienta a desayunar,con Naruto Hinata y Himawari,estaban conversando hasta que terminaron de desayunar,y fueron a dejar las maletas en el carro ya cuando vieron que era las nueve de la mañana se despidieron de Karen y se fueron

Kushina: Karen

Karen: si señora

Kushina: los chicos ya se fueron

Karen: si señora,se acaban de ir

Kushina: bueno espero que se diviertan

Karen: pues seguramente,lo harán

Kushina: si en eso tienes toda la razón

Mientras ellas conversaban,Naruto manejaba y Himawari cantaba Karin se reía al escuchar a su sobrina cantar,incluso Himawari le dijo que ella también cante y así lo hizo

Naruto: bueno ya llegamos

Hinata: si (se baja de carro)

Neji: bienvenidos

Naruto: gracias Neji

Neji: y como haz estado naruto

Naruto: bien gracias y tu

Neji: pues también estoy bien

Naruto: me alegro

Hinata: (con su maleta) hola Neji

Neji: hola Hinata como estas

Hinata: bien gracias

Neji: me alegra que haya venido

Hinata: pues no iba a rechazar la invitación

Naji: me alegra (ve a Karin) hola Karin

Karin: (con su maleta) hola Neji

Neji: bienvenida

Karin: gracias

Himawari: tio Neji (mientras le abraza)

Neji: hola nena (le abraza) lista para divertirte

Himawari: si tío

Neji: y Hanabi

Hinata: tenía algunas cosas que hacer,vendrá en otro día

Neji: entiendo bueno vengan les mostrare sus habitaciones

Hinata: gracias

Mientras caminaba Karin vio un montón de niños que se divertían,incluso algunos amiguitos de Himawari,estaban ahí ella se fue a saludarlos,después de que Neji les enseño sus habitaciones,Karin esperaba,que estar ahí le resultara tranquilo,aunque viendo que había muchos niños ,seguramente,al menos ya tendría con que entretenerse y así fue,se divirtió bantante,pero cuando estaba a tres días de cumplir siete meses,de casada con Sasuke,estaba asando malvaviscos con los niños,ya se estaba despiendo,porque al día siguiente volvería a casa,los niños se fueron a dormir y ellas se quedo un rato mas hasta que apareció Naruto

Naruto: oye hermana

Karin: que pasa hermano

Naruto: acabo de llamar a mi mama

Karin: y que dijo

Naruto: que ese periodista fue demandado

Karin: (sorprendida) en serio

Naruto: si

Karin: y que paso

Naruto: pues el director de esa editorial le pidió disculpas a mis tíos y a mis padres,aunque ese periodista perdió su trabajo,y creo que ya no volverá a decir mentiras

Karin: pues se lo merece

Naruto: mas tranquila

Karin: si hermano

Naruto: (se acerca y le da un beso en la frente) ya verás todo se solucionara

Karin: (le sonríe) lo se hermano

Naruto: bueno es tarde y hay que dormir,mañana volvemos a casa

Karin: si ya voy

Naruto: esta bien que descanses (se va)

Karin: igualmente hermano (sigue asando malvaviscos)

Neji: hola (mientras se acerca)

Karin: hola Neji

Neji: y que haces

Karin: asaba unos malvaviscos con los niños pero ya se fueron,yo quise quedarme un rato mas

Neji: es cierto que mañana se van

Karin: si

Neji: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Karin: cual es

Neji: tu que opinas,sobre Tenten

Karin: pues me parece,que una chica agradable

Neji: tu crees

Karin: si,porque me lo preguntabas

Neji: pues porque me agrada

Karin: no me digas,que te agrada Tenten

Neji: así es

Karin: y cuando,piensas declarártele

Neji: en estos días

Karin: pues hazlo,Neji no pierdas esta oportunidad

Neji: pues,tienes razón lo Karin

Karin: (se levanta) de nada Neji

Neji: te vas a dormir

Karin: si,ya mañana nos vamos

Neji: y cuando te encontraras con Sasuke

Karin: pues,estamos a tres días de cumplir,siete meses,espero que nos veamos en ese día

Neji: entiendo

Karin: me ire a dormir hasta mañana (se va)

Neji: que descanses (la mira irse)

A la mañana siguiente,ya todos se estaban preparando para irse

Naruto: muchas gracias Neji la pasamos bien

Neji: pues me alegra que se hayan divertido

Hinata: pues fue bastante,divertido,incluso para los Himawari

Neji: pues por eso,a mi a Rocklee Kiba y Shino se nos ocurrió crear este campamento,para que sea diversión de los niños

Naruto: pues fue divertido

Himawari: tia cacahuate vámonos

Karin: ve sobrina cacahuate deja de decirme así

Himawari: es que es divertido tía cacahuate

Karin: pues la diversión se acabo así que es hora de que dejes de decirme así

Himawari: esta bien tía

Hinata: hija tu tía tiene razón,sube al carro que ya nos vamos

Himawari: si mami (mientras se despide de Neji y se va al carro)

Naruto: bueno ya nos vamos (le da la mano a Neji) nos veremos otro día Neji

Neji: vengan cuando quieran,son bienvenidos

Naruto: gracias (se va al carro)

Hinata: gracias primo,nos divertimos

Neji: me alegra prima

Hinata: nos vemos (se va)

Karin: bueno es hora de volver a casa

Neji: espero que te hayas divertido

Karin: si y mucho y suerte

Neji: gracias lo voy a necesitar

Karin: claro que si,ya veras,que si,además le agradas a Tenten (se va)

Neji: adiós karin (la mira irse)

Hinata: (observando) de que crees que hayan hablado ellos dos

Naruto: es que Neji,le pregunto que si sería una buena,idea de que el se le declare a Tente

Hinata: y ella que le dijo

Naruto: que no pierda,la oportunidad,y se le declare

Hinata: pues conociéndolo pronto lo hara,y por cierto mañana vienen itachi e Izumi

Naruto: si lo se,el plan,juntos de nuevo empieza

Hinata: así es (ve que Karin se sube al carro) lista cuñada

Karin: si ya podemos irnos

Naruto: esta bien hermana (prende el carro)

Karin: gracias por invitarme

Hinata: me alegra que te haya gustado (mientras se van)

Karin: si y mucho (mientras se alejaban y volvían a casa)

Mientras tanto Sasuke tenía su última sesión con la Psicóloga

Psicóloga: y bien Sasuke,como te sientes después de que hoy es nuestra última sesión

Sasuke: pues me siento bien

Psicóloga: crees que el venir aquí todos los días te sirvió

Sasuke: bastante

Psicóloga: entonces estas listo para volver con tu esposa

Sasuke: pues claro que si

Psicóloga: me alegra que piensas así

Sasuke: (se levanta) gracias por haberme escuchado este tiempo

Psicóloga: fue un placer Sasuke

Sasuke: hasta luego (sale del consultorio)

Psicóloga: de nada Sasuke (lo mira irse)

Itachi: (ve que sale del consultorio) y como te fue hermano

Sasuke: pues hoy fue mi última sesión

Itachi: y estás listo para volver con Karin

Sasuke: claro que si

Itachi: y como lo harás

Sasuke: pues pensé en algo tal vez me puedas ayudar

Itachi: que cosa

Sasuke: tu sabes que pasado mañana,cumplo siete meses de casado con karin

Itachi: claro que si

Sasuke: pues se me ocurrió una idea

Itachi: y cual es

Sasuke: pues quiero hacer de la misma forma que Naruto le pidió,matrimonio a Hinata

Itachi: ahora entiendo lo que tu quieres,que yo vaya allá para ayudar a Naruto hacerlo no es cierto

Sasuke: si podrías irte ahora con Izumi,y mañana me llamas y yo iría justo para llegar el día que cumplimos siete meses de casados

Itachi: pues no es mala idea,vamos iremos a casa recogeré mi maleta y me ire con Izumi

Sasuke: gracias hermano

Itachi: de nada hermano (mientras salen del consultorio y se suben al carro para irse a su casa)

Fin del flash back

Mientras Mikoto y Hazuki seguían conversando,en casa de Karin,Kushina conversaba con Hanabi

Hanabi: oye tía

Kushina: dime Hanabi

Hanabi: y para cuando es el plan

Kushina: pues mañana cumplen siete meses de casados

Hanabi: así que mañana se reencuentran

Kushina: así es

Hanabi: pues de seguro con esto,Karin estará feliz

Kushina: ya verás que si

Hanabi: y como será el reencuentro entre ellos dos

Kushina: recuerdas como le propuso matrimonio,Naruto a Hinata

Hanabi: claro que si

Kushina: ies sera algo parecido

Hanabi: es por eso,que se fueron a la casa de mi papa

Kushina: así es

Hanabi: pues,será divertido

Kushina: ya lo creo

Hanabi: si pero ahora,ayudan,itachi e Izumi

Kushina: si pero ella no sabe nada,lo sabrá mañ í que es un secreto de acuerdo

Hanabi: si tía

A la mañana siguiente

Karin,estaba con los chicos,donde Hisashi,estaba conversando y riéndose,ya cuando era de noche todos,estaba meredando,y cuando terminando se levantaron y cada uno se fue el cuarto,Karin,estaba sentada en la cama,cuando tocan la puerta y una nota aparece debajo de la puerta ella lo recoje

Karin: (recoje la nota) veamos dice sal afuera,que con este frío quieren que salga,Himawari y sus ideas,pero le daré el gusto (se pone un gorro,una bufanda,y una abrigo y sale del cuarto,y baja las gradas,y sale al patio y ve unos globos) pero que esto (toma un globo y lee lo que dice y se acerca hasta que ve el letrero)

FELICES SIETE MESES

Karin: (se acerca) amor

Sasuke: (se acerca y le abraza y le da un ramo de flores ) feliz siete mese amor

Karin: (toma las flores) igualmente amor

Sasuke: vez te dije que volvería

Karin: y yo te dije que te esperaría

Sasuke: te amo (mientras le besa)

Karin: y yo a ti (corresponde el beso)

Izumi: (mra desde otra parte) no me digas Naruto que así le pediste matrimonio a Hinata

Naruto: si,pero de una manera diferente

Itachi: y como fue

Hinata: pues los globos volaron,y en cada uno decía,te casarías conmigo

Izumi: en serio

Naruto: así es

Itachi: eso si es romántico

Hinata: así es

Izumi: por cierto les entrego esta invitación (les da la tarjeta)

Naruto: para que es

Itachi: es para nuestro matrimonio

Hinata: felicidades

Izumi: gracias aunque por ahora será solo el civil

Naruto: y eso porque

Izumi : pues decidimos,esperar,un poco

Hinata: entiendo

Itachi: si ya cuando luego nos casaremos el eclesiástico

Naruto: de acuerdo,ahí estaremos

Izumi : gracias chicos

Sasuke: (regresa con Karin,tomandole de la mano) oigan,todavía podemos irnos a comer

Naruto: buena idea

Karin: hermano le diste la misma idea a Sasuke,cuando tu le propusiste matrimonio a Hinata

Naruto: si pensé que sería divertido

Karin: y yo pensando que era Himawari

Hinata: pues no fue ella

Izumi: hola Karin (le abraza)

Karin: hola Izumi vez te dije que volvería (le corresponde el abrazo)

Izumi: tenías razón

Itachi: bueno la familia,esta completa otra vez

Karin: te dije que volvería a estar con tu hermano Itachi

Itachi: y tenías razón

Hinata: tengo hambre

Naruto: el restuarante,que esta a dos cuadras,sigue abierto,vamos allá

Hinata: buena idea vamos (mientras todos salen de la casa y se van al restaurante a comer)

Los seis se fueron a comer y se quedaron un largo rato conversando,ahora si karin,ya podía comer tranquila sin sentirse observada,y sasuke,también sin que venga alguien gritándole y pidiéndole un autógrafo,al fin,los dos estaban tranquilos,y sin tener que estar estresados,se quedaron conversando largo tiempo,ya después se levantaron para irse a casa,como era tarde dormirían en casa de Hiashi,ya en la tarde ,volverían a casa

Al día siguiente

Minato: y los chicos no vuelven todavía

Kushina: se quedaron anoche donde Hiashi,ya mismo han de venir

Tsunade: así que Karin se volverá a ir

Minato: mama ya lo hablamos

Tsunade: eso lo se solo decía

Kushina: pues hazte a la idea

Tsunade: ya lo hice

Naruto: (entra a la casa) ya volvimos

Kushina: y como les fue

Hinata: bastante bien

Karin: demasiado bien diría yo

Sasuke: claro que si

Itachi: como siempre

Izumi: claro que si

Tsunade: me alegro por ustedes

Sasuke: hola abuela

Tsunade: hola Sasuke te debo una disculpa

Sasuke: no te preocupes abuela,de todas formas me lo merecía,aunque estoy comenzando a creer que quieres ser boxeadora

Tsunade: otro que opina lo mismo

Sasuke: es la verdad abuela

Tsunade: pues te equivocas no quiero ser boxeadora

Sasuke: esta bien abuela

Kushina: hija

Karin: si mama

Kushina: entonces ya te vas

Karin: si mama

Minato: bueno fue divertido que hayas venido a casa,y me alegra ver que esto se resolvió y no se divorciaron

Karin: también me alegro por eso papa ya vuelvo (sube a su cuarto a buscar su mochila )

Izumi: tia kushina

Kushina: dime Izumi

Izumi: les entrego la invitación (les da la tarjeta)

Minato: (mira la tarjeta) y para que es

Itachi: para nuestro matrimonio

Kushina: es verdad,ya me lo conto Mikoto y me dijo que sería por ahora por el civil

Dana: gracias tía,y el eclesiástico será mas adelante

Minato: esta bien chicos

Naruto: oigan ya mismo se van

Sasuke: mas tarde todavía no porque

Hinata: es que queremos que vean algo

Itachi: que cosa

Naruto: ya lo verán,en cuantro este listo (se va)

Hinata: terminaremos pronto espérennos (también se va)

Izumi: que se traen esos dos

Karin: (regresa con su mochila y baja las gradas y la deja la en el sillón mientras se sienta en el suelo) no se pero algo andan haciendo desde antes de ayer

Itachi: en serio

Karin: así es

Izumi: y no haz averiguado que es

Karin: no me dejan verlo

Sasuke: ni modo tocara esperar

Izumi: pues ya que

Itachi: oigan quien maneja hasta la mitad del camino

Sasuke hazlo tu hermano

Itachi: y porque no lo haces mejor tu Karin

Karin: sabes que no me gusta,manejar en la noche

Itachi: todavía te asusta manejar en la noche

Karin: sabes que desde mi accidente en Londres,no lo he vuelto hacer

Izumi: tengo una idea

Sasuke: cual es

Izumi: yo manejo hasta la mitad del camino y karin maneja el resto del camino,que te parece Karin

Karin: es buena idea acepto

Sasuke: todavía te asusta

Karin: si

Izumi: que paso

Karin: fue cuando estaba estudiando en Londres,eran vacaciones

Izumi: y que paso

Karin: pues veras (le empieza a contar)

Flash back

Seis años atrás

Karin ya había acabado sus clases,en Londres,pero ahora no le quedaba otra que esperar,los resultados,pero no se los darían hasta diciembre o enero,así que ahora estaba en casa de una amiga,y no sabían que hacer,era el miércoles por la mañana y estaban aburridas hasta que a su amiga se le ocurrió la idea de visitar a unos tíos que tienen en manchester,y le dijo que sería divertido ir para alla,así que le fueron a contar a la mama

Moegi; mama

Anko: si Moegi

Moegi: me prestas el carro

Anko: para que

Moegi: es que como Karin y yo estamos de vaciones,pensamos que sería divertido irnos a Manchester a visitar a los tíos hace tiempo que no voy a verlos

Anko: pues tienes razón en eso

Karin: por eso queríamos saber si nos prestaría el carro

Anko: bueno mi carro esta en el taller,pero puedes usar el carro que era de tu papa

Moegi: segura mama

Anko: claro que si hija

Moegi: gracias mama

Anko: de nada hija,y cuando piensan irse

Karin: pues pensábamos irnos ahora,para llegar en la mañana y así aprovechar la tarde

Anko: pues por mi esta bien y quien manejaran

Moegi: nos turnaremos,la mitad del camino manejara karin,la otra mitad yo

Anko: estoy de acuerdo,pero Karin tienes tu permiso no es cierto

Karin: claro que si señora

Anko: esta bien chicas diviertansen

Moegi: gracias mama (le abraza) vamos a preparar las maletas

Anko: de nada hija (le corresponde el abrazo)

Las dos se fueron a preparar las maletas y cuando estaban listas las fueron a dejar al carro

Anko: todo listo chicas

Moegi: si mama (mientras colocaba su maleta y la de karin en el asiento de atrás)

Anko: esta bien chicas que se diviertan

Karin: así lo haremos señora

Anko: hija cuando llegues llámame

Moegi: si mama (se sube al carro)

Karin: hasta luego señora (se sube al carro y se marchan)

Anko : que les vaya bien chicas

Karin: (manejando) les llamaste a tus tíos

Moegi : no porque

Karin: para que sepan que vamos a ir,a visitarlos

Moegi : ah no,pensé que sería divertido,darles una sorpresa

Karin: no me digas,que querías sorprenderlos

Moegi : claro que si

Karin: pues vaya sorpresa,que se van a llevar

Moegi : seguramente (mientras seguían conversando,hasta que en una parte del camino,ya empezó a llover) que mala pata esta lloviendo

Karin: es lo malo

Moegi : y parece que esta lloviendo mas fuerte

Karin: si y sabes que

Moegi : que cosa

Karin: me voy a detener,casi no veo nada y ya me esa dando miedo el chocarme

Moegi : pues es buena idea

Karin: si me estacionare y esperare,a que pare de llover

Pero justo al momento en que se quiere detener las ruedas del carro patinan y karin pierde el control del carro y se estrellan con la montaña,mientras les ayudaban,habían pasado algunas horas,y justo en estados unidos era la seis de la tarde la familia de Karin estaba,en la casa de la familia,Uchiha,ya que el sábado,Sasuke se casaría con Sakura,estaban conversando,hasta que el celular de Minato suena

Minato: disculpen debo contestar (contesta la llamada) aló

Obito: minato que bueno que te encuentro

Minato: hola doc todo bien

Obito: casi bien

Minato: que paso

Obito: tengo que contarte algo,pero quiero que tu esposa y tu hijo y tu nuera también escuchen

Minato: pues prende el altavoz para que escuchen,de todas formas,estamos en la casa de la familia,Uchiha entonces,ellos también podrán escuchar

Obito: de acuerdo

Kushina: quien es

Minato: es Obito el doctor del hospital en Londres,el que siempre ve a Karin cuando ella va a verlo allá

Sasuke: le paso algo a Karin

Minato: no se espero que no (prende el altavoz) bien doc todos te escuchan que paso

Obito: Karin sufrió un accidente manejando

Kushina: (asustada) hay no dígame que mi hija esta bien

Obito: si esta bien,solo sufrió algunos golpes pero nada serio

Naruto: pero que paso

Obito: se iba con Moegi a Manchester a visitar a unos tíos pero justo en el camino empezó a llover,y Karin quiso detenerse,hasta que pare de llover,pero perdió el control del caro y se dieron con la montaña,debo decir que el tener puesto el cinturón lograron salir con golpes menores

Hinata: per están bien

Obito: claro que si

Minato: vamos para allá

Obito: claro aquí les espero

Minato: gracias (cuelga la llamada)

Kushina: mi niña

Minato: tranquila amor

Fugaku: si desean,les puedo prestar el avión para que se vayan a Londres

Minato: gracias

Fugaku: de nada,hare la llamada en este mismo instante

Sasuke: iré con ellos

Mikoto: pero hijo

Sasuke: que pasa mama

Mikoto: crees que es correcto

Sasuke: para mi si

Mikoto: pero tu matrimonio con Sakura,te casas el sábado

Sasuke: eso me importa un comino,Karin es mas importante en este momento

Mikoto: está bien hijo

Itachi: yo iré con el

Mikoto: esta bien hijo puedes ir

Itachi : (ve a Izumi,que estaba con ellos) espero que no te molestes

Izumi : tranquilo,se que quieres acompañarlos y esta bien

Itachi: te irás a casa

Izumi: en la mañana,ya que no habrá boda

Itachi: gracias por comprenderme

Izumi: no te preocupes

Itachi: lástima que no puedas,venir conmigo

Izumi: necesitaría sacar la visa,y eso se demora,y tus tíos están preocupados

Itachi: lo se pero volveré pronto

Izumi: eso lo se

Fugaku: (cuelga el teléfono) el capitán dice,que no hay problema que la pista esta libre,y que puede llevarlos a Londres ya vienen a verlos

Minato: gracias Fugaku cuando vengan a buscarnos avísanos,iremos a preparar nuestras maletas  
Fugaku: así lo hare

Todos suben a los cuartos hacer las maletas incluidos Itachi y Sasuke,no pasa media hora cuando,llega el mensaje de que los están esperando para llevarlos al aeropuerto,todos salen,y entran directo al carro y se van hasta el aeropuerto,donde presentan la credencial,para ir directo al avión,cuando todos suben al avión y guardan sus maletas,el capitán les dicen que tomen asiento,porque despegaran en diez minutos,todos lo hacen y después de diez minutos el avión despega,cuandp llegan a Londres era las siete de la mañana salieron del aeropuerto,y se fueron aun hotel,por suerte había habitaciones í que se registraron y les dieron sus habitaciones,y luego descansaron un poco cuando era las diez de la mañana y después de desayunar,aunque Sasuke casi no comió porque estaba preocupado,se fieron al hospital,al llegar entran y en recepción Minato pregunta por su amigo y la enfermera le dice,que les están esperando en su consultorio,así que se fueron para alla,y al legar a la puerta Minato golpea la puerta

Obito: adelante

Minato: entra hola amigo

Obito: hola Minato (ve que entran los demás) hola a todos

Sasuke: (se acerca al Obito) y karin como estas

Naruto: (agarra a sasuke) sera mejor que te calmes (mira al Obito) los siento esta preocupado

Obito: no te preocupes,lo entiendo,pero Karin esta bien

Kushina: que paso

Obito: como les dije ella y su amiga,viajaban a Manchester a visitar a sus tíos,pero en la mitad de la carretera,empezó a llover y Karin por no chocarse,quiso parar,y esperar a que la lluvia,pase,pero las llantas patinaron y perdieron el control y se dieron con la una montaña

Hinata: y están bien

Óbito : si solo algunos golpes,tienen suerte de estar puestas las dos,el cinturón de seguridad

Itachi: y quien las trajo al hospital

Óbito : una ambulancia,que venia de regreso,les ayudo

Naruto: y hasta cuando estarán aquí

Obito: hasta el mañana,el sábado podrán irse a casa

Itachi: menos mal que no paso,nada serio (ve que Sasuke estaba alterado,y cuando escucho que Karin,estaba bien,casi se desmaya) hermano (lo sostiene)

Sasuke: estoy bien

Naruto: ven será mejor que te sientes (mientras con Itachi lo ayudan a que se siente en el sillón)

Obito : creo que se altero mucho

Minato: les entiendo,son amigos de mis hijos desde niños,y si estaba algo nervioso

Kushina: podemos ver a Karin

Obito : claro,de seguro ya deben de estar despiertas,vayan cuando quieran

Hinata: gracias doc

Obito: de nada,bueno me retiro

Naruto: tiene turno

Obito: no,mi turno termino,solo los esperaba a ustedes para hablar,ahora me iré a casa a descansar

Kushina: de acuerdo,y gracias

Obito: de nada hasta luego (sale del consultorio y se va a a su casa)

Minato: bueno vamos a ver a karin sasuke

Sasuke: si tío (estaba con un vaso de agua que Naruto le había dado)

Minato: estas mejor,para ir a ver a Karin

Sasuke: si tío (mientras se levanta)

Kushina: esta bien vamos (todos salen del consultorio mientras en el cuarto)

Moegi: por suerte estamos bien

Anko: tienen suerte de usar,el cinturón de seguridad

Karin: mi papa siempre me ha dicho,que tengo que usarla

Anko: pues eso les ayudo bastante y Karin

Karin: si

Elisa: crees que tus papas estén aquí

Karin: si el doctor,les llamo a la medianoche,conociéndoles,yo creo que ya deben de haber venido

Moegi: mama y mi hermana

Anko: están viendo lo del carro

Moegi: entiendo (golpean la puerta) adelante

Kushina: permiso

Karin: (mira a Anko y Moegi) no se los dije (mira a Kushina) hola mama

Kushina: (se acerca y la abraza) mi niña que bueno ver que estas bien

Karin: si mami

Minato: hola hija

Karin: hola papa

Minato: están bien las dos

Amy: si solo algo golpeadas pero nada serio

Naruto: que alegría (abraza a su hermana) que bueno que estas bien

Karin: si hermano estamos bien

Hinata: que alegría

Itachi: pensé que te encontraría llena de golpes (le abraza)

Karin: son solo golpes menores,por suerte (también le abraza)

Itachi: tienen suerte de usar el cinturón de seguridad

Karin: pues como dice mi papa,la seguridad es importante

Minato: claro que si

Karin: ve a Sasuke recargado en la puerta) Sasuke te vas a quedar ahí

Sasuke (le ve) pues yo

Karin: ven no te quedes ahí (le extiende la mano)

Sasuke (sin poder contenerse va con karin y le abraza y se pone a llorar) que bueno ver que estas bien

Karin: tranquilo no paso a mayores

Itachi: estaba alterado

Karin: lo entiendo (le acaricia su cabello)

Kushina: (mira a Moegi) que paso

Moegi: es que estábamos aburridas y no sabíamos que hacer,hasta que se me ocurrió la idea de ir a Manchester a visitar a unos tíos,mama nos presto el carro y Karin manejaría hasta la mitad del camino y yo la otra mitad,pero llovió y no se veía nada,asi que Karin dijo que mejor se pararía y esperaría a que pare de llover,yo le dije que era una buena idea y así lo hizo,pero las llantas patinaron y por más que karin,trato de controlar el carro no lo logro,y nos dimos con la montaña

Minato: y que paso luego

Moegi: una ambulancia que estaba de camino,nos ayudo a salir del carro y viendo que no estamos tan lastimadas,dijeron que por seguridad nos llevarían al hospital,y lo hicieron

Naruto: y el carro

Anko: ya lo fueron a ver mi otra hija,y mi yerno,incluso ya lo llevaron a la mecánica

Kushina: si hay que pagar,las reparaciones lo haremos

Anko: no es necesario

Minato: queremos hacerlo

Anko: escuchen se que piensan,que es correcto,pero ni Karin ni Moegi tienen la culpa,fue un accidente,y además ese carro era de mi esposo,pero el murió hace dos años,y estaba parado,de todas formas estaba pensando en venderlo

Kushina: no se quedara con ese carro

Anko: no para nada

Minato: entendemos

Anko: y por cierto en donde están ustedes

Kushina: en un hotel

Anko: porque no vienen a mi casa,estarán mas comodos

Minato: no quisiéramos ser una molestia

Anko: no es ninguna molestia,mi casa es grande,y pueden venir

Kushina: gracias de todas formas

Anko: hija no te molesta,que me vaya con ellos,voy a instalarlos en la casa

Moegi: no mama,creo que sería justo que se vayan a descansar

Anko: es buena idea,vámonos

Itachi: hermano

Sasuke: yo me quedo,llevarías mi maleta

Itachi: esta bien hermano

Naruto: creo que es mejor,que se quede,tal vez así estará mas tranquilo

Itachi: pues tienes razón

Hinata: ya se le pasara

Minato: nos vemos luego hija

Karin: si papa (ve que todos se van) Sasuke estas mejor

Sasuke (la mira) si

Karin: tranquilo no paso nada

Sasuke: menos mal,si te llega a pasar algo yo

Karin: (la interrumpe) no digas eso,mira por suerte estamos bien las dos

Moegi: si es verdad

Sasuke: y cuando salen del hospital

Karin: el sábado

Sasuke: crees que me dejen quedarme

Karin: si pero desde la tarde en la mañana tendrás que irte

Sasuke: me quedare (suena su celular ) quien será (contesta) aló

Sakura: Sasuke

Sasuke: que quieres Sakura

Sakura: como que quiero,donde estas

Sasuke: que no te dijeron mis papas

Sakura: no solo me dijeron que saliste,no me dijeron a donde

Sasuke: estoy en Londres

Sakura: me puedes decir que haces en Londres

Sasuke: la hermana de Naruto sufrió un accidente,por eso vine

Sakura: como te vas allá,estando a dos días de casarnos

Sasuke: simple Karin es mas importante que nuestra boda

Sakura: (molesta) eso es lo que opinas

Sasuke: si

Sakura: esta bien,el matromonio se suspende,definitivamente

Sasuke: no seas dramática

Sakura: no soy dramática,te importa mas estar en Londres,pues no hay problema,no me pienso casar contigo adiós (cuelga la llamada)

Sasuke: exagera (apaga su celular)

Moegi: te vas a casar

Sasuke: si

Moegi: creo que no debiste haber venido

Sasuke: esto es mas importante

Karin: sinceramente creo que cometes un erro al casarte con sakura

Sasuke: (la mira) tu crees

Karin: si pero hablaremos luego

Sasuke: esta bien

Ellos seguían conversando,y esos días pasaron rápido y el sábado Moegi y Karin ya estaban en casa,cuando era la tarde,la mama de Moegi,le dijo a Karin que les daría un tour por la cuidad,a su familia,ella les dijo que estaba de acuerdo,ella y may se quedarían en casa con Sasuke

Sasuke: que cansado

Karin: pues te dormirás ahora

Sasuke: pero sin son,las ocho de la noche

Karin: y estas cansado,en el hospital no dormiste,además no quiero que te enfermes

Sasuke: esta bien pero con una condición

Karin: cual es

Sasuke: dormirías a mi lado

Karin: claro que si,además este es mi cuarto

Sasuke: esta bien (se acuesta y cierra los ojos)

Karin: que descanses (mientras le acaricia el cabello)

Moegi: (entra al cuarto) veo que se durmió

Karin: si lo tuve que obligar

Moegi: bueno esta bien se hubiera enfermado

Karin: si

Moegi: y como lo hiciste

Karin: simple le dije que es hora de que descanse,que no quiero que se enferme

Moegi: no le diste una pastilla para dormir

Karin: no tampoco llego como tu,a tu cuñado lo mandantes al hospital

Moegi: el tuvo la culpa,nunca me dijo que era intolerante a la lactosa,y mi hermana tampoco me lo dijo

Karin: si me acuerdo,te lo dijeron en el hospital

Moegi: si (mira a Sasuke) crees que comete un error

Karin: al casarse

Moegi: si

Karin: yo pienso que si,y no solo yo todos,no se porque se casa con Sakura,sabiendo que se llevan mal

Moegi: crees que te escuche

Karin: lo dudo

Moegi: porque lo crees

Karin: simple es demasiado terco por eso no creo que me quiera escuchar

Moegi: podrías intentarlo

Karin: lo voy hacer,pero desde,ya te digo,hara lo contrario y se casara

Moegi: entiendo

Las dos seguían conversando hasta que después de algunas horas,regresaron todos,pero se fueron a dormir,los días pasaron y eran ya ocho días después del accidente,Minato viendo que Karin,estaba bien pensaba ya regresar a Estados Unidos,así que era viernes,y se irían en la noche,para llegar el sábado en la mañana,mientras arreglaban las cosas,Itachi conversaba con Sasuke

Itachi: hermano cometes un error

Sasuke; entonces que hago

Itachi: simple no te cases con Sakura

Sasuke: de todas formas,si me caso con ella solo sería el civil

Itachi: si pero tendrían que ir al registros,los jueces están ocupados en otras cosas

Sasuke: eso lo se

Itachi: de todas formas te equivocas

Sasuke: es un error

Itachi: un gran error

Sasuke: creo que mejor debería pensar las cosas

Itachi: mira Sakura esta molesta

Sasuke: que te dijo

Itachi: que no,vayas a su casa,para decirle que te quieres casar con ella,porque simplemente no piensa aceptarlo

Sasuke: esta molesta

Itachi: si,y sinceramente te equivocas

Sasuke: lo se

Itachi: solo piénsalo hermano,bueno voy a terminar de arreglar mi maleta tu no lo harás

Sasuke: ya lo hice

Itachi: esta bien (se va)

Sasuke (piensa) ahora si no se que hacer

Karin: (llega y se sienta) no piensas arreglar tu maleta

Sasuke: (se da la vuelta y la mira) ya lo hice

Karin: entiendo

Sasuke: (se acerca) y ya estas mejor

Karin: si todavía algo adolorida pero ya menos

Sasuke: me alegro y una pregunta

Karin: dime

Sasuke: todavía tienes que quedarte aquí

Karin: si

Sasuke: y eso porque

Karin: porque tengo que esperar a que me den mis notas

Sasuke: y cuando te las darán

Karin: pues en diciembre o enero

Sasuke: y porque no ahora

Karin: porque están de vacaciones

Sasuke: entiendo,y supongo que te toca esperar

Karin: si

Sasuke: y ya dependiendo de lo que te digan regresaras

Karin: hay que ver

Sasuke: (la mira) te quedaras

Karin: tranquilo no viviría en Londres,pero tengo que quedarme hasta ver que me dicen

Sasuke: entiendo te puedo preguntar algo

Karin: dime

Sasuke: crees que cometo un error al casarme con Sakura

Karin: la verdad

Sasuke: si

Karin: si estas cometiendo un grave error

Sasuke: (se acerca y se sienta a su lado) tu crees

Karin: mira no se porque te casas con ella,ustedes desde que están juntos se llevan mal,todo el tiempo discutiendo

Sasuke: lo se

Karin: mira tu cometes un error,y si pienso que no deberías casarte con ella

Sasuke: todos piensan lo mismo

Karin: (le acaricia su rostro) es que es verdad,mira ahora ella esta enoajda,porque viniste,de seguro,no te va a aceptar en su casa,ni querra hablar contigo

Sasuke: entonces que hago

Karin: ya te estoy diciendo que tienes que hacer,no te cases con Sakura,es un grave error para ti

Sasuke: tal vez tienes razón

Karin: mira yo ya te dije,lo que tienes que hacer la decisión es tuya

Sasuke: esta bien gracias Karin

Karin: de nada Sasuke

Anko (llega) Karin

Karin: si

Anko: casi es hora del te

Karin: entramos

Anko: no pensé que sería mejor venir aquí,les ire a buscar

Karin: esta bien

Anko: ah y otra cosa hable con tus papas,y ellos han aceptado que te quedes aquí,por lo menos hasta que te llamen de la escuela

Karin: no quisiera ser una molestia,para usted

Anko: no es molestia,además te llevas bien con mis hijas y mi yerno no es cierto

Karin: claro que si

Anko: entonces,estarás mejor aquí,que en el internado

Karin: gracias seño Anko

Anko: de nada (se iba buscar a los demás)

Sasuke: solo te llevas con las hijas de la señora y el yerno

Karin: si,son los tres amigos que tengo aquí

Sasuke: tu siempre tan reservada

Karin: sabes que soy diferente a naruto

Sasuke: eso lo se

Los seguían conversando,hasta que llegaron los demás,y se sentaron para tomar,el te y pasatr una linda tarde

Fin del flash back

Karin: eso es todo

Izumi mira a Sasuke) eres terco

Sasuke: yo no soy terco

Izumi : claro que lo eres

Sasuke: bueno tal vez un poco

Izumi: si,y tuve que ponerme tapones para los oídos,para no escuchar sus peleas

Karin: que paciencia

Itachi: pues eso es cierto

Sasuke: muy graciosos todos

Itachi: hermano sabes que es verdad

Sasuke: lo se,creo que si soy terco

Karin: mas bien sigo pensando que eres un teme

Sasuke: oye ya te he dicho

Karin: (lo interrumpe) ya se que solo permites,que te diga así Naruto,vez no cambias sigues siendo un gruñón  
Sasule: no soy gruñón

Karin: si lo eres

Sasuke: que no

Karin: que si

Izumi: (los ve discutir pero en tono divertido) sabes que extrañaba esto

Itachi: yo también

Izumi: al menos ahora si,tu hermano esta feliz

Itachi: y Karin también

Izumi: eso es cierto (en eso aparece un perro y le empieza a lamer la cara) hola perrito y tu de donde saliste

Himawari: (llega) hola tía Izumi

Izumi: hola nena saben de quien es el perrito

Himawari: es mío el tío neji me lo regalo

Izumi: que lindo

Karin: (deja de molestar a Sasuke,y el le da un beso en la mejilla y el sonríe) te amo (mira a Himawari) porque no le cuentas a tu tía Izumi como se llama el perrito

Dana: haber díme como se llama

Himawari: se llama cacahuate

Itachi: (mira a Karin) déjame adivinar,te fuiste al campamento no es cierto

Karin: así es

Izumi: y te encontraste con el chiste de la tía cacahuate

Karin: pues si

Sasuke: y fue divertido

Karin: pues me entretuve al menos con cantarles a los niños,y también contarles historias

Itachi: de terror

Karin: así es

Izumi: y cuando le dieron el perro

Karin: el mismo día que nos íbamos,Neji le dijo que era con la condición de que lo cuide

Sasuke: y lo ha hecho

Karin: si

Himawari (ve a Sasuke) tío (se lanza sobre el)

Sasuke: hola sobrinita (la abraza)

Himawari: te extrañe

Sasuke: yo también

Himawari: la tía ya se va contigo

Sasuke: si ya nos vamos

Himawari: bueno fue divertido haber jugado con ella

Sasuke: pues ahora te toca cuidar al perrito y ser responsable

Himawari: si lo hago tío

Sasuke: que bueno

Izumi: oye karin una duda

Karin: que Izumi

Izumi: y cuando te entregaron los resultados de tus notas

Karin: el dos de enero me llamaron

Izumi: y que te dijeron

Karin: que me felicitaban por mis exelentes calificaciones,y que me daban la oportunidad de graduarme ahí mismo

Izumi: fuiste la única en ese grupo

Karin: así es

Izumi: con razón te quedaste un año mas

Karin: era una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar aunque cierta persona dio el grito al cielo

Izumi: Itachi

Itachi: no me mires a mi yo le dije que lo aproveche

Sasuke: fui yo

Izumi: si ya me acuerdo

Karn: que escuchaste

Izumi: ya había apagado su laptop y empezó con el como es posible que se quede un año  
mas,que le pasa,se volvió loca

Karin: primera vez que alguien me dice loca

Sasuke: fue una expresión

Karin: si te creo

Izumi: además yo le dije que los meses pasan rápid

Karin: si y encima,peleaba con Sakura

Sasuke: no me pelee con ella

Itachi: ah no y esa discusión que tuvieron,y que ella se fue de la casa

Sasuke: cuando Karin nos grito

Izumi: si,y hasta ahora me acuerdo de su ultima discusión

Itachi: todos (mientras sieguen conversando)

Naruto: (regresa) ya terminamos

Izumi : que hacían

Hinata: venga a ver

Itachi: (se levanta) vamos

Todos se van al cuarto de juegos,y ven que habían armado varias edificios,caminos y casa con fichas de domino

Karin: ahora veo que han estado haciendo

Sasuke: y cuando piensan derrumbarlo

Hinata: ahora vamos a ver cuando se demora en terminar de derrumbarse todo

Naruto: bien aquí voy (se agacha y al tocar la primera,pieza se cae y empieza a caerse todas las demás,piezas,y asi va de largo hasta que se derrumba la ultima en eso naruto ve el relog) duro meida hora

Hinata: genial

Izumi: ya solo les falta,grabarlo y ponerlo en internet

Naruto: ya lo hicimos,le señala la cámara que estaba conectada a la laptop

Karin: porque no me sorprendo

Hinata: fue divertido

Itachi: si (mira el relog) es hora de irnos

Sasuke: esta bien

Karin: mama ya nos vamos

Kushina: esta bien solo itachi estaba viendo la invitación y quiero saber algo

Itachi: dime tía

Kushina: ustedes se casan dos días antes de que Karin y Sasuke cumplan su primer año de casados

Itachi: si tía

Kushina: que bueno ahí estaremos

Izumi: gracias tía

Karin: (abraza a su mama) ya nos veremos mama

Kushina: cuídate hija

Karin: si mama

Minato: que les vaya bien chicos

Sasuke: gracias tío

Tsunade: si se van,tengan cuidado,no vayan a ser que se emborrachen y manejen

Karin: que abuela piensas que somos capaces de hacer eso

Tsunade: conociendo a los jóvenes de ahora,si

Karin: (se acerca y le da un beso) al menos abuela no me voy a las vegas y me caso borracha

Tsunade: niña tu y tu hermanos son iguales,ya dejen de hacerme acuerdo de eso

Karin: como digas abuela nos vemos chicos

Naruto: que les vaya bien

Hinata: tengan cuidado

Itachi: así lo tendremos (mientras salen de la casa y se suben al carro para irse)

Al día siguiente

Mikoto: casi es hora de almorzar

Fugaku: habrá que esperar a que los chicos lleguen

Hazuki: y cuanto se demoraran

Mikoto: pues ya llegaron

Hazuki: como lo saben

Fugaku: pues acabo de escuchar que las puertas del garaje se abrieron y metieron el carro

Mikoto: si,y oigo a los chicos

Itachi: (entra) ya llegamos

Hazuki: tenían razón

Julia: (mira a Karin) me alegra verla de nuevo señora

Karin: gracias julia

Julia: permítame le llevare su mochila a su cuarto

Karin: gracias julia (le da la mochil)

Julia: de nada señora (toma la mochila y le lleva al cuarto)

Miloto: hija ( mientras se acerca a Karin y le abraza)

Karin: hola tía (también le abraza)

Mikoto: me alegra que regresaras

Karin: les dije que volvería

Fugaku: pues tenias razón (le abraza) bienvenida hija

Karin: gracias tío

Hazuki: supongo que ahora si estas feliz no Sasuke

Sasuke: usted que cree

Hazuki: pues por tu í es y me alegro por ti

Sasuke: gracias

Izumi: karin

Karin: dime Izumi

Izumi: ven te presento a mi mama

Karin: de acuerdo (se acerca)

Dana: mira ella es mi mama se llama Hazuki

Karin: mucho gusto

Hazuki: igualmente

Mikoto: bueno ya que llegaron,es hora de comer

Itachi: que bueno porque ya tenia hambre

Todos se sientan y empiezan a comer,y también conversan,incluso se quedaron toda la tarde conversando,cuando era la noche,los chicos fueron a la sala a asar dulces en la chimenea

Sasuke: mira amor que te parece

Karin: genial pero tengo una idea

Sasuke: cual es

Karin: mira (mientras a los dulces le hace una carita feliz con crema batida)

Sasuke: que divertido es mas espera (pone una cerezas en los ojos y en la nariz)

Karin: se ve genial

Karin: así es

Izumi: que hacen

Karin: esto (le señala lo que le hicieron a los dulces)

Itachi: se ve divertido

Sasuke: pues así es

Todos se ríen de lo que le hicieron a los dulces y empieza a comer ya cuando era casi medianoche se despidieron y ya se iban a acostar

Karin: (cambiándose de ropa) amor

Sasuke (hace lo mismo) dime amor

Karin: que te paso en el cuello

Sasuke: porque lo dices

Karin: porque estabas haciendo movimientos,como si te molestara

Sasuke: es que me lesione hace quince días

Karin: y eso porque

Sasuke: es que le ayude,a mi hermano a cargar una caja,que estaba pesada y eso me dolió

Karin: y no fuiste al doctor

Sauske: si

Karin: y que te dijo

Sasuke: que fue una pequeña,lesión,me dio unas pastillas para el dolor

Karin: quieres un masaje

Sasuke: (se sienta) bueno gracias

Karin: haber (mientras le masajea su cuello) una duda

Sasuke; cual es

Karin: nunca firmamos un acuerdo prematrimonial

Sasuke: pues no

Karin; y me diste permiso de ver tu cuenta bancaria

Sasuke: pues no quería ocultártelo pero dime una cosa

Karin: que

Sasuke: crees que te hubieras sentido feliz si firmábamos un acuerdo matrimonial y te daba la mitad de mi dinero si nos hubiéramos divorciado  
Karin: la verdad no

Sasuke: y si te hubieras casado con otro

Karin: tampoco hubiera sido feliz

Sasuke: entiendo

Karin: pero se me acaba de ocurrir una idea

Sasuke: haber dime

Karin: pues como me dejaste,ver tu cuenta bancaria,y vi que es bastante el dinero que te dieron por las películas,ya se como puedes aprovecharlo

Sasuke: haber dime

Karin: tu te acuerdas,cuando en casa estaban viendo las imágenes de mi viaje a Londres

Sasuke: claro que si

Karin: bueno pues me acuerdo que Izumi decía que envidia cuando veía las imágenes de lo que me había ido a Francia,Italia y Grecia

Sasuke: claro que me acuerdo

Karin: pues que tal si de regalo,les damos a Itachi y a Izumi,un viaje por esos tres países

Sasuke: es una buena idea ya terminaste con mi cuello

Karin: si te ayudo en algo

Sasuke: si ya me siento mejor (se levanta y agarra un folleto que tenía en su escritorio y regresa a la cama)

Karin: y ese folleto

Sasuke: pues cuando estaba en el centro comercial con mi hermano,me lo dieron es sobre tours a otros países

Karin: haber mientras lo miro

Sasuke: que te parece

Karin: pues ese tour esta genial,deberíamos ir en la mañana para que sea el regalo para Itachi e Izumi

Sasuke: vamos después de desayunar,vamos primero al banco para sacar el dinero y luego a la agencia de viajes

Karin: buena idea

Sasuke: creo que es hora de dormir

Karin: si (mientras se acomoda)

Sauske: (también se acomoda) que descanses

Karin: igualmente

Ya todos en la casa estaban dormidos,hasta que Sasuke a las tres de la mañana se levanta para ir al baño,cuando regresa se vuelve a acostar pero se olvido de taparse y a los diez minutos estaba temblando por el frio,Karin al sentir que temblaba se despierta y lo tapa y se vuelve a dormir ya cuando amanecía todos seguían dormidos,ya que era sábado,pero solo había dos personas que se estaban despertando

Sasuke: (se estira) buenos días

Karin: (se despierta) buenos días

Sasuke: que bien dormí

Karin: yo también

Sasuke: aprovechemos que todos están dormidos y vámonos

Karin: buena idea (se levanta de la cama para vestirse)como es sábado todos dormirán hasta tarde seguramente

Sasuke: seguramente (también se levanta y se cambia de ropa)

Karin: dormilones

Sasuke: tu y yo somos iguales

Karin: bueno eso es cierto

Sasuke: estoy listo

Karin: yo también

Sasuke: ven vamos a desayunar

Karin: de acuerdo (mientras salen del cuarto y bajan a la cocina) buenos días

Julia: buenos días señora

Sasuke: el desayuno esta listo

Julia: si señor

Karin: que rico (se sienta)

Sasuke: (hace lo mismo) si (empiezan a comer)

Julia: que raro que no sigan dormidos como los demás

Sasuke: es que tenemos algo que hacer

Julia: saldrán

Karin: si pero volveremos para la hora del almuerzo

Julia: esta bien

Sasuke: (termina de desayunar) si mis papas preguntan por nosotros diles que volveremos para almorzar

Julia: si señor

Karin: regresaremos,nos vemos julia

Julia: que les vaya bien

Sasuke: gracias (mientras se iban)

Cuando se fueron el resto de la familia despertó,ya para la tarde era hora del almuerzo

Karin: (entra) ya regresamos

Itachi: a donde se fueron

Sasuke: (también entra) pues fuimos hacer algo

Mikoto: y que es

Karin: pues ahora verán (mira a itachi e Izumi) itachi Izumi queremos darles algo

Izumi: y que es

Sasuke: tengan (mientras le dan una hoja)

Itachi: haber (mientras toma la hoja y lo lee y luego los mira) es en serio

Izumi; (lo mira) no es una broma

Sasuke: claro que no

Mikoto: que es

Karin: es su regalo de bodas,un tour por Francia Italia y Grecia

Izumi: no debieron molestarse

Sasuke: lo hicimos con gusto

Izumi: gracias chicos (los abraza)

Karin: de nada (también le abraza)

Itachi: gracias hermano gracias cuñada (también les abraza)

Karin: de nada cuñado (corresponde el abrazo)

Mikoto: pues vaya forma de aprovechar el dinero que tus contratos

Sasuke: pues como estoy retirado,así es mama

Fugaku: y haz pensado que vas hacer ahora

Sasuke: quiero descansar un tiempo

Fugaku: y luego

Sasuke: pues todavía sigue siendo mía esa oficina,que me enseñaste papa

Fugaku: claro que si hijo,es tuya

Sasuke: entonces,después de mi descanso iré a esa oficina papa

Fugaku: pues bienvenido hijo

Sasuke: gracias papa

Fugaku: me alegra que tu hermano y tu quieran trabajar conmigo

Sasuke: si papa

Mikoto: bueno ya que todos están aquí,vamos a comer

Itachi: esta bien (mientras todos se sientan a comer y conversan)

Cinco meses depsues

Ha pasado cinco meses y solo faltaba dos días para que karin y sauske cumplan su primer año  
de casados,ahora estaban listos, ya que en unos minutos itachi e Izumi se casen

Hazuki: se que itachi y tu serán felices

Izumi: lo se mama

Hazuki: ustedes dos,hacen una linda pareja  
Izumi: gracias mama

Hazuki: de nada hija,y vamos,nos esperan

Izumi si mama

Sasuke: que nervios hermano

Itachi: acaso tu no estabas igual

Sasuke: algo

Itachi: pues yo estoy igual

Sasuke: pues mejor cálmate porque ya viene

Itachi: esta bien

Cuando Izumi llega Itachi y ella se acercan con la jueza,y empieza a hablar luego les da los papeles para que los firmen y hacen lo mismo también los testigos,que de Itachi eran sus padres,y de Izumi eran su mama y Minato,cuando la ceremonia termina,todos los felicitan y se quedan conversando,hasta que era hora de irse,así que recogen sus maletas y se despiden y salen de la casa

Kushina: hija

Karin: si mama

Kushina: tu y Sasuke ya planearon que hacer para su aniversario

Karin: si mama

Kushina: y que harán

Sasuke: nos iremos a Hawai a celebrar,nuestro primer aniversario

Minato: Naruto allí es a donde van tu y Hinata

Naruto: si papa ellos nos invitaron

Kushina: pues que se diviertan

Hinata: gracias

Mikoto: quien quiere pastel

Todos: yooooo

Mikoto: de acuerdo (mientras les reparte el pastel y seguían conversando)

Dos días después

Había pasado esos días y Sasuke y Karin cumplían su primer aniversario de casados,ahora estaban en Hawai celebrándolo,los dos estaban en la playa,viendo las olas,porque iban a sorfear,ahora miraban las olas

Sasuke: es perfecta

Karin: claro que si

Sasuke: vamos

Karin: de acuerdo pero perderás (sale corriendo)

Sasuke: eso lo vamos a ver (le sigue)

Naruto: que ola

Hinata: te atreverías

Naruto: pues después y tu

Hinata: sabes muy bien que no se nadar

Naruto: si lo se

Hinata; pero tu si

Naruto; eso es cierto

Hinata: claro que si (mientras mira a Karin) Karin lo hace bien

Naruto: (también la mira) es buena

Hinata: Sasuke también lo hace bien

Naruto: hay que admitirlos son buenos los dos

Hinata: asi es

Karin: (saliendo del agua con la tabla en la brazo) esa ola estuvo increíble

Sasuke: (también sale del agua) me gusto

Karin: fue divertido

Sasuke: así es

Karin: (se queda mirando) si que es un cambio

Sasuke: que cosa amor

Karin: que ya no me siento observada,o que me quieran tomar fotos

Sasuke: por lo menos,al fin estamos en paz de que nos estén persiguiendo todo el tiempo

Karin: ya era hora

Sasuke: si mira ahí esta tu hermano

Karin: dejame adivinar,lo vas a retar

Sasuke: (la mira) tu que crees

Karin: que si vamos

Sasuke: vamos (caminan hasta donde están naruto y hinata) oye usorantonkachi

Naruto; (lo mira) que quieres teme

Sasuke; te reto dobe

Naruto: a que

Sasuke: haber quien sorfea mejor

Naruto: bien (mientras agarra su tabla) lo acepto (se van corriendo al mar)

Karin: ustedes no van a cambiar nunca

Hinata: olvídalo cuñada

Karin: tienes razón (mientras veía que se iban a surfear)

Hinata: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Karin: haber dime

Hinata: tu y Sasuke piensas,tener un bebe

Karin: todavía no,en algunos años si

Hinata: por ahora prefieres esperar

Karin: así es y ustedes

Hinata: si nos gustaría que Himawari tenga una hermanito

Karin: y cuando lo harán

Hinata: en dos años

Karin: genial (mientras las dos seguían conversando,mientras observaban a los chicos sufear y no paraban de reírse)

Diez años después

El tiempo paso y las cosas para todos iban bien itachi e Izumi al cumplir un año de casados se casaron el eclesiástico y al cumplirse dos años de casados,tuvieron a su primera,hija a la cual llamaron luna al año siguiente Naruto y Hinata también tuvieron a su segundo hijo,Boruto,Himawari,estaba feliz de tener un hermanito,mientras que Sasuke y Karin,al cumplir cuatro años de casados Sasuke cumplió su promesa,y anulo su matrimonio con Sakura aunque ellos se casaron solo el civil,quiso hacerlo para estar tranquilos,así que se casaron el eclesiástico y dos años después nació su primera hija Naomi,que ahora tenia seis meses,justo ahora estaban en casa,porque era el cumpleaños de Minato y le estaban esperando para felicitarlo,aunque no era una fiesta la familia estaba de luto después de que la abuela,murió hace seis meses,a causa de un derrame cerebral,pero habían decidido darle una sorpresa,mientras Karin estaba en la computadora terminando de imprimir la sorpresa,y cuando apaga el computador,agarra su celular y mira las fotos de su pequeña,viendo como crecía,incluso ve la ultima foto que se tomo con la abuela

Karin: (piensa) abuela siempre nos decias,a Naruto y a mi,que su podíamos ser felices,lo fueramos,sabes que no te equivacaste,deberías ver como han crecido tus bisnietos,nos haces falta abuela te extrañamos todos (sigue mirando las fotos)

Sasuke (entra con la bebe) amor

Karin: dime amor

Sasuke: ya llegaron

Karin: ya están aquí

Sasuke: si y quería saber lo tienes

Karin: (le enseña el sobre) si aquí esta,ya lo imprimí

Sasuke: entonces vamos

Karin: si (se levanta y sale con Sasuke fuera del cuarto y baja las gradas) hola papa (mientras le abraza)

Minato: hola hija como estas

Karin: bien papa y tu

Minato: pues ha pasado,seis,meses,pero aun así como decía mi mama,debo seguir

Sasuke: es lo que la abuela hubiera querido

Minato: lo se (mira a Naomi) y esta hermosa señorita como esta

Karin: algo molesta mira (le enseña su primer diente)

Minato: ya le salió su primer diente

Sasuke: así es

Minato: ven aca (le carga y le hace caras y la bebe se ríe)

Kushina: hola hija

Karin: hola mama

Kushina: como estas Sasuke

Sasuke: bien tía

Naruto: hola hermana

Karin: hola hermano

Hinata: hola Sasuke

Sasuke: hola Hinata

Naruto: como les ha ido

Karin: bien

Himawari: tio (mientras corre y le abraza)

Sasuke: (también le abraza) como estas nena

Himawari: bien tío

Boruto: hola tía

Karin: como estas peque

Boruto: bien tía

Karin: me alegra

Mikoto: que bueno que vinieron

Kushina: gracias por la invitación

Fugaku: en realidad,la idea fue de ellos,no se que se traen los seis

Itachi: pues bueno eso es cierto

Izumi: les tenemos una sorpresa a a los cuatro

Kushina: como que los cuatro,que no se supone que es por el cumpleaños de Minato

Naruto: bueno si

Mikoto: ahora si no entiendo nada

Hinata: se que la invitación del cumpleaños de mi suegro,pero queríamos darles una sorpresa a los cuatro

Minato: y de que se trata

Karin: de esto (le da un sobre a Minato y Kushina)

Sasuke: y esto es para ustedes(les da el sobre a Fugaku y Mikoto)

Minato: y que es esto

Itachi: ábranlo y lo verán

Kushina: haber (mientras lo abren y lo leen) es en serio

Itachi: claro que si

Mikoto: no es una broma

Sasuke: no mama

Minato: un tour por seis meses por toda europa

Naruto: claro que si

Fugaku: como se les ocurrió eso

Hinata: lo hablamos desde hace un año

Naruto: se que las circunstancias no son las mejores,pero ya desde hace un año hicimos la reservación

Minato: tienen razon,las circunstancias no son las mejores,pero como dijo mama hay que seguir adelante,así que no desaprovecharemos esta oportunidad

Fugaku: y por lo que veo,regresaremos dos días antes de que Naomi cumpla un año

Karin: así es

Kushina: amor,creo que es hora,de tomarnos unas vacaciones

Minato: es verdad

Mikoto: pues deberíamos aprovecharlo,además los chicos se pueden hacer cargo del trabajo

Fugaku: eso es cierto (mira a los seis) gracias chicos

Sasuke: de nada papa

Itachi: esperamos que se diviertan

Fugaku: claro que si y que tal (extiende los brazos) si nos damos un abrazo familiar

Todos se acercan y se dan un gran abrazo,teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a la bebe,cuando termina el abrazo,todos se sientan a la mesa,para comer y partir el pastel,pasando así una tarde familiar,como lo que han sido una familia que estab siempre junta tanto en las buenas como en las malas

FIN 


End file.
